And baby makes three…
by lady-lunastar
Summary: Greg tries to deal with the ups and downs of becoming a parent. The bridge between I'll hold your hand while you walk through hell 1 & 2. Greg/OC
1. Prelude

And baby makes three…

Disclaimer-I don't own CSI…if I did this season would be so much better!!!! I'm just a lowly fan-girl from the Mid-west so CBS will get nothing from a suing me, unless they want my credit card debt and they can have that.

Summary-Greg becomes something he never thought possible…a dad.

Prelude

January 2007

"So you wanna call your mom?" asked Jenna. Greg rolled over, looked at her and grinned.

"She's gonna flip when I tell her."

"In a good way or bad way?"

"Why would she flip in a bad way?" asked Greg. "She wants grandkids and we're having a baby…god you're right that does sound weird to say." Jenna shook her head.

"Well I mean did you tell her about our fight..."

They had a serious fight almost two weeks ago about him lying to her and not telling her about the civil suit with the family of Demetrius James not to mention the fact he had gotten so wrapped up in the Miniature Killer case he left her waiting at a court house filling out a marriage license for over three hours. Jenna was so pissed at him she left town and broke off the engagement, she came home after finding out she was about eight weeks pregnant and Greg was thanking his lucky stars that she had come home and was willing to give their relationship another chance.

"Well I would have to tell my mom that I was a lying asshole who stood my girlfriend up at the alter because I was a workaholic jerk bag so no I didn't tell her that we were broken up." Jenna shook her head.

"I was a bitch to leave the way I did. It wasn't fair to you to just take off like that…but I just needed away to think for awhile." Greg hugged her and let his hand rest on her stomach. He hadn't noticed it before but Jenna had put on some weight. _Sex is defined, it has a heartbeat, the fingerprints are evident,_ _and we share at least seven or more alleles in common with it right now._

"I'm just happy you're home, alright. You're home and we're having a baby." Jenna grinned at him.

"You're such a dork. I called my mom when I found out; you should tell your parents. Put it on speaker I wanna hear her freak out."

"Not gonna let up till I call her?" asked Greg.

"Nope…it's not fair that my mom knows and your parents don't yet." Greg sighed and gave her a smile. He reached over to his side of the bed and grabbed the cell phone and dialed his parents in California.

"It's six am…she's gonna be…oh hi mom." He clicked on the speaker so Jenna could hear his mom's half asleep reply.

"Oh sweetie it's so early, is something wrong?"

"No…no nothing's wrong."

"Than why are you calling me so early kjæreste?" asked Kari.

"Well I wanted to know what do you get a new mom for Mother's day?" asked Greg teasing and Jenna started to snicker.

"Mother's Day isn't until May and I've been your mother for thirty some years now so I'm hardly new at it," muttered Kari.

"Well I know you're not but, Jenna is gonna be new at in a couple of months so I wanted to know if you had any ideas of what to get her?" Jenna was trying not to laugh and his mother yawned.

"Oh sweetie just get her some flowers and…" his mother paused and Greg could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"What…wait…Jenna? Are you telling me…she's gonna have a baby," she almost squealed the word 'baby'.

"I helped," muttered Greg. The next thing they heard was the phone dropping and his mother screaming.

"NOAH!!! WE'RE GONNA BE GRANDPARENTS!!! OUR BABY IS HAVING A BABY!!!"

"I thing we made her very happy," said Jenna.

"No really?" asked Greg sarcastically and Jenna gave him a playful shove. The phone was picked back up and his dad was on the phone.

"Well, well, well I see all the safe sex talks didn't sink in," joked Noah.

"Hey! I blame the birth control company for its .001% failure rate," said Greg.

"Congratulations. Do we have a due date yet?" asked Noah.

"I have a doctor appointment next week so we should find out than," said Jenna.

"Oh I knew she was gonna be a keeper!" cried Kari.

"I knew that before I got her preggers," said Greg and Jenna turned five shades of red. "Hey I'm gonna let you go and we'll call you when we find out a due date."

"I want a granddaughter Gregory Hojem Sanders," said Kari.

"Ok…we'll see what can be done about that." Jenna started giggling and he said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Wow your parents are amusing to say the least," said Jenna.

"How did you mom react?" asked Greg.

"Oh this is her third grandbaby so this is old hat to her." Jenna put her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I really hope I don't let them down."

"I'm sure they'll forgive us if we have a boy," teased Greg.

"I know…I just…You know I already lost one baby before you…" Greg cut her off and kissed her forehead.

"That was different. So it's gonna be alright. I promise."

"Ok." Jenna grinned looking at him. "We're having a baby!"

"Yeah…yeah we are," Greg grinned back at her and put his hand back on her stomach.

Notes-

I plan on using some chapters from my other fic I'll hold your hand while you walk through hell and the follow up to it, but the chapters will include new stuff so I hope people will enjoy this fic.

Kjæreste-Norwegian for sweetheart.


	2. Keep them guessing

Keep them guessing

The whispering between Bobby, Mandy and Archie stopped when Nick walked into Prints and he gave the trio of lab techs a look.

"Ok…what is the newest gossip now? Let me guess Grissom went out East to see his kid that no one knows about?" asked Nick sitting down some prints for Mandy to run. Archie made a face.

"Please the Grissom Guessing Game ended last week," said Archie.

"Besides this is juicer…someone came home from parts unknown," said Mandy picking up the prints.

"Amelia Earhart," joked Nick. Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Jenna Bianchi came home," said Bobby and Nick's jaw dropped. He had been the last person to speak to her after her fight with Greg in the lab's break room and she had told him about Greg standing her up at the court house and how she just needed to be away for awhile. For about two weeks now the lab had being dealing with a depressed Greg, the fall out from breaking up with his girlfriend of almost two years

"For real?" asked Nick.

"I saw her at Whole Foods yesterday morning shopping," said Bobby.

"And Greg is having what looks like homemade Pod Thai," said Archie.

"And he's really cheerful this evening," said Mandy logging the prints.

"So are you all planning on taking the field test in the future?" asked Nick.

"It's just general observation," said Mandy.

"Yeah right…I'll talk to Greggo and see what's going on. You three behave yourselves," said Nick.

"Can't make any promises," said Bobby.

"We get bored easily," called out Mandy. Nick left and Hodges came in.

"What the hell is up with Sanders? He's down right giddy about something," said Hodges.

"Twenty dollars says Jenna got him liquid latex and a portable stripper pole for a homecoming gift," said Bobby.

"Oh you're on," said Mandy throwing down a twenty.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Greg was tapping his foot and doing a web search on the logo he found on the umbrella they had found in the dead guy's body. He found his mind wondering, god he really wanted to tell someone about Jenna being pregnant. Jenna had asked him to keep it between them and their parents for a little while longer. She was still a little nervous about getting too excited about anything until she saw the doctor and they were going to the doctor this morning for a prenatal exam.

_What a second…that matches._ The DB had been found with no bones and no tissue. They would have to stay in state to make sure that the tissue was still viable, one of the companies he found was called, Longevity Tissue Services. The logo was a Chinese character that was on the umbrella handle. _Bingo. _He printed out the site's page and went to find Nick who was working the case.

"Hey, I thought you had a deposition today?" asked Nick when Greg found him.

"Ah it got postponed; anyway I started looking in tissue donation companies in the state and there's only two on them. One of them is in Summerland; it's called Longevity Tissue Services." Greg handed Nick the web site print out.

"It's the same logo you found on the umbrella that was found in the DB."

"Yeah it's a Chinese character for long life."

"Yeah long life my ass, I'll get Sofia and we'll check this out. So a little bird told me that Jenna was home, how's it going?" _Shut up._

"It's good…wait what little bird?" Nick grinned.

"You had a lunch that wasn't ramen, you seem to be in a good mood and Bobby Dawson saw her shopping yesterday morning. So seriously how's it going, you two able to work out what issues you had?"

"Yeah, we talked, she explained why she took off like a bat of hell, I explained why I was a jackass and we agreed to give it another shot." Nick gave him a look.

"I just know you were in a real period of mourning there for a while I just wanted to see if you were ok? I like Jenna, but if I find out she's playing you the way Tina does with Warrick, I'll have Catherine and Sara beat her ass."

"Jen wouldn't do that to me we're fine." Nick gave him another look.

"You want to share with the rest of the class why you're so chipper?"

"I'm just happy that she's home." His cell phone went off, Greg unclipped it, looked at the caller ID and it was Jenna.

"Hey I have to go I have a doctor's appointment. Do you think you can cover for me?"

"Sure, you feeling ok?" asked Nick.

"Yeah."

"Than why are you going to the doctors?" Greg shrugged.

"Routine physical stuff, nothing major."

"You are a bad liar and I'm gonna find out what's going on one way or another. I'll see you later," said Nick. Greg shrugged and headed out. Wendy came up to Nick.

"You want in on the pool?"

"What's the pot?" asked Nick.

"Sixty dollars so far says that Jenna let Greg have a night a brothel as a make up present for leaving and Greg got her a huge ring as a make up present for being a jerk." Nick handed her a twenty.

"Eighty says that now." Wendy took the twenty and went back to Mandy the pool keeper.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Greg was sitting in a chair next to Jenna who was sitting on the exam table. A nurse took her blood pressure and temperature.

"Well your temperature and BP are normal." The nurse went over to a closet and pulled out a gown and had Jenna hop off the exam table so she could set it up. "Please undress, put the gown on, open in the back and if you could give us a urine sample that would be great. The doctor should be in to see you shortly." The nurse left the room and Jenna picked up her gown and sample cup and went into the bathroom. Greg looked around the exam room and felt a little weird.

"Jen?"

"Yes."

"Why do I feel like I'm back in my middle school sex ed class?"

"It could have something to do with the 1970 poster of the female anatomy on the wall; it could have something to do with the little pamphlets in the waiting room about safe sex, maybe because that nurse is old enough to have taught us sex ed." Jenna came out of the bathroom and sat the cup down on a tray and got back on the table. "I hate these gowns they itch."

"Could be worse, you be asked to bend over and cough." Jenna started laughing.

"No I just get to put my feet in the stir-ups." The door opened and someone with an Indian accent started talking and came into the room.

"Hello my name is Dr. Minhi and I…oh hello." Jenna seemed to turn three shades of red.

"Um, hi. Where is Dr. Massy?"

"He went into retirement last month, me and a couple of other OB's I know are slowly taking over his patients. If we're going to have an issue, I get another OB in here…" Greg looked between them and was lost.

"I'll give you two a moment…oh I'll take this too," he said grabbing the urine sample and leaving them alone. Jenna looked at Greg and was a little red and just grinning her ass off.

"I'm sure you'll find the humor in this if you really think about it."

"What's going on?"

"You remember that I told you about the one night thing I had between Andy and you, um that was him."

"What?"

"Dr. Minhi, um Amar and I had a one night stand a very long time ago." Jenna looked at the blank expression on Greg's face and grinned. "Oh come on its really funny it think about it."

"You had sex with him."

"It was a long time ago, it was one time and." She started giggling uncontrollable.

"Why is it so funny?"

"Because it is, oh come Greg you have to appreciate the irony of this. Oh come on, what is it?"

"You had sex with him!"

"One time, one time a very long time ago and it didn't mean anything. You had sex with other people before we got together this time, are we going to go into your sex life?"

"My pervious sex partners aren't my health care providers though." Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you have a thing with the oral surgeon once upon a time, and most of your pervious sex partners waited tables and danced in a line? At least my one has an MD, so suck on that."

"Alright, let's not go into whom we had sex with and what they did, I'm not sure how I feel about him treating you and our future offspring."

"Sweetie, trust me he's a good doctor or else he wouldn't be taking over Dr. Massy practice. And when I say it was nothing, I mean that it was nothing."

"You had sex with him, that's something…" Jenna started laughing again.

"If I tell you something about him will it make you feel better about him being my doctor and we can move and I can get out of this itchy gown?" asked Jenna.

"Sure tell me anything."

"You're bigger." Greg raised an eyebrow.

"That guy is like five inches taller than me." Jenna started giggling.

Think about it, really think about it sweetie." He thought about it and grinned. "Now that your male ego is fixed can we please move on I'm cold now too?"

"Yeah he can come in now?" Greg went and poked his head out and told the nurse they were ready to see the doctor again. She walked back down a hall to find him. A few moments later Dr. Minhi and a nurse came back into the exam room loaded down with stuff.

"Since this is the first prenatal appointment this could take awhile. We're going to need some blood from the both of you to test for blood type, Rh Factors and any diseases that you may or not be aware of. I'm sorry I'm going to assume you're the father, I'm Doctor Amar Minhi and I didn't get your name," said Minhi offering Greg a hand to shake, Greg took it and shook it.

"Greg Sanders and you would assume right about me being the father." Dr. Minhi had him sit down and the nurse took blood from the both of them.

"We should have your lab results back in a couple of days and now we get to play twenty questions about your medical history. I would advise total honesty in answering these questions; the answers will help us determine any risks or health issues your baby could have. So let's get started, are there any serious health issues that anyone in your family has?"

"Um, my mom had cancer; I think my grandfather on my dad's side had a heart issue. I can't think of anything else," said Jenna.

"My grandparents on my dad's side both had heart disease; my grandfather on that side had a triple bypass six months ago. I can't think of anything on my mom's side," said Greg.

"Do you two have any heart issues? Do you smoke, drink, drug use?"

"I used have a drink every once in awhile, but I haven't had one since October. I don't smoke and I've never touched a drug. Oh wait, I was having headaches and I took some aspirin, could I have screwed something up?"

"Was there ibuprofen in it?"

"I don't think so," said Jenna.

"Well it should be alright than; if the headaches continue I would suggest baby aspirin for the pain. Mr. Sanders?"

"Um, I don't smoke and I only drink once in awhile and…well I was twenty, in New York and there was some pot…" Jenna gave him a look and Dr. Minhi shook his head.

"Well it's been over ten years; I think you're good, now if it had happened ten days ago I would be worried. Do you have any pets or allergies?"

"We have a cat…oh god I scooped the litter box," said Jenna and Greg looked really confused.

"I shouldn't have because of some random toxic in cat litter," said Jenna

"Relax, it's still early and the odds of it happening are one in a thousand, but from now on he's going to have to change the kitty litter. But we'll test your blood for toxoplasmosis. Now, Jenna I'm going to have to ask you to lay down on the table and we're going to start the pap and pelvic exam. If you would like Greg here with you, he can stay." Jenna took his hand.

"Oh he's staying." Greg moved out the nurses way so she could the table set up.

"So when was your last period?" asked Dr. Minhi.

"Some time in November." Jenna let the nurse get her in position and her grip tightened on his hand during the exam. He didn't blame her it looked uncomfortable and he had a feeling that the small talk was even weirder. At least his doctor just got the exam done and they went on with their lives.

"Did you take an at home test?" asked Dr. Minhi pushing down on her, Jenna's grip tightened on his hand again.

"No, I fainted and the hospital ran the test and the ER doctor pegged me at about eight weeks."

"Alright everything looks normal I didn't find anything to suggest entopic pregnancy. I'm going to give you a prescription for the prenatal vitamins. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" asked Minhi.

"I didn't think you could hear a heartbeat so soon," said Greg.

"Well it can be tricky, but it can be done. We got a new Fetal Doppler that we've been wanting to try out. Would you mind if we try it out on you?" Jenna looked at Greg and he gave her a small grin.

"Do you want to be guinea pig?" asked Greg.

"Sure, let's give it a try."

"We'll go get the Doppler while you get dressed," said Dr. Minhi and he and the nurse left the room. Jenna hopped off the table and walked back into the bathroom and got dressed.

"So do they always have the small talk portion of the exam?" asked Greg.

"Yeah, it's suppose to make you feel better about having a stranger poke and prod at you in very uncomfortable fashion. I never want to hear you complain about bend and cough again; at least you only have to do that once every couple of years. I get one of these every year, so yeah no more bitching from you."

"You will never hear me complain again. So how do you feel?"

"Good…I'm starving; do you think you have time for breakfast?" He had a feeling that he should get back to the lab and see where they were on the tissue collection and the DB, but he really wanted to spend a little more time with her.

"Yeah I have time." Dr. Minhi came back in with a pair of head phones and a something that looked like a giant calculator of some sort of a wand attached.

"Ok, this is very straightforward, now I'm going to warn you it can be tricky, the mother's heartbeat and the baby's sometimes go together and we can't tell one from the other. Or they like to be sneaky and hide where we can't find the heart beat. But, we'll give it a shot. Lie back down and lift your shirt up a little bit and undo your jeans." Jenna followed his instructions and a nurse came in with the ultrasound goo and placed some on Jenna abdomen.

"Ok, let's give this a shot," said Dr. Minhi putting the headphones on. He took the wand and started to move over her abdomen, he frowned and took a second trip and he reached over and turned the volume up on the monitor and when he went on his third try he gave a small grin and took off the headphones.

"Congratulations, we have fetal heartbeat. Would you like to hear?"

"That's a dumb question," Jenna blurted out.

"Jen! Well she's kind of right it's a dumb question," said Greg and Dr. Minhi handed them the headphones.

"Here you go." Jenna let Greg have the headphones first and he put them on and waited.

"I don't hear anything," he said.

"Hold on, let me turn the volume up," said Dr. Minhi, he turned the volume up and Greg started listening again. It was subtle at first, but then he heard it loud and clear.

_Bump bump…holy shit there it is. Oh wow this is so cool. _ He looked at Jenna and she was looking at him with a grin. Oh this was so cool; it was that scared but happy feeling all over again. He was really excited and he almost didn't want to give her the headphones.

"Can I hear…please?" she asked. He reluctantly gave her the headphones and let her listen. She bit her lip and listened, her face broke into a huge smile and her eyes started to tear up. "Oh my god…oh my god," she looked up at Greg and pointed to her abdomen. "Our baby."

"Yes, that's our baby," said Greg kissing the top of her head. Dr Minhi smiled at both of them.

"I hate to be the bad guy in this, but I have to ask for the monitor back." Jenna frowned a little bit and handed the headphones back to him.

"Well, I'll see you back here next week for your test results and we'll start keeping track of weight and address any issues you may have. Oh and with your last period being in November, I'm going to give you a due date of July. Here is your prescription and I'll see you next week. Well set up an appointment for an ultrasound in a couple of weeks." Dr. Minhi and the nurse left the room and Jenna was using some wet naps to get the goo off her stomach. She fixed her pants and her shirt and looked at Greg. He stood up to get their coats and Jenna grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Because I can and wow, did you hear it?"

"Yeah, it was a little bump bump…bump bump and," he picked her up and gave her another kiss.

"We're having a baby!!!! Us…oh my god," said Jenna.

"You still want breakfast?"

"I really want some pecan pancakes and some fried eggs."

"And the cravings begin," said Greg.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nick was looking through tissue records when Greg sent him a text that he would be back in another hour. Dr. Robbins came in with another batch of death certificates.

"I hope you nail this guy to wall for faking records like this." Robbins noticed Nick texting back with a puzzled look on his face. "Something up?" Nick looked up and put his phone away.

"Oh it's Greg ditching work for another hour. He had a doctor's appointment an hour ago and now he's ditching work for another hour."

"Smart man…I heard a rumor about a pool going on about Greg and his love life." Nick grinned.

"It's up to one hundred bucks that Jenna and Greg had some crazy night of make up love." Dr. Robbins shook his head and slide Nick a twenty.

"She's expecting." Nick looked at Robbins and started laughing.

"What? He would have told us by now," said Nick. Robbins shook his head.

"There are very few things that can make a man happy while going see a doctor and get back with a girlfriend who left town. My money is on baby." Nick took Robbins money.

"I'll put in the pool." Robbins left and Nick went back to reading the death

certificates. _Greg a parent…yeah right and Grissom is dating a college girl out East._

Notes-Kitty litter and pregnancy are bad and they should not be mixed at all cost.

Episode Referenced-Meet Market.


	3. Sharing with your friends

Sharing with your friends

February 2007

"I didn't peg you for a football fan," said Greg. Sara shrugged and finished her tea.

"I need to get out of the house for awhile and besides Nick is providing all the stuff so I'll go his Super Bowl Party."

"Is there a pool for that too?" asked Greg and Sara gave him a look.

"It's up to about $250 now…you wanna share what got you two back together. I'll split the pot with you," teased Sara.

"Well…it wasn't liquid latex, a portable stripper pole, a three way, a diamond ring or couple's therapy. We talked out our issues and we agreed to give it another go," said Greg getting up to find Catherine and get his assignment for the night. Sara reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Trust me they'll get bored in a couple more weeks and the pool will be used to buy pizza and drinks for everyone," said Sara and she headed over to AV. Greg shook his head, Jenna had been home for about two weeks now but everyone was still playing the guessing game about what got them back together and while talking out their issues had been a part of it, Jenna being pregnant had also been a part of it and they still hadn't told anyone other than their parents.

_I'll tell them when we're damn good and ready._ Greg got handed a dumpster run outside of Mr. Chow's Chinese Buffet and hoped that Jenna was going to have a better morning than he was going to have.

…………………………………………………………………………………………........

Jenna pulled her hair back and tried to keep from throwing up again, she had to go to work and was going to be late if she couldn't get it together. She was tempted to call in sick, but she was the boss and with Ofilia off to finish the Quinceañera planning and Megan off studying for her Citizenship test she had to go in and make sure everything was running right. She groaned, picked herself up off the floor and finished getting ready. She threw a paper bag in her car and forced herself to not get sick in the car. She got to work and found Julia sitting outside smoking a cigarette and tried not to gag.

"Thought you were quitting," said Jenna unlocking the back door. Julia snuffed the cigarette out and followed Jenna in.

"I was and then I bombed two Calculus tests and I got my advisor all up my ass and my mom is nagging me to come back to New York and be a good little girl."

"Do I need to cut back on your hours so you'll study more?" asked Jenna turning on the stoves. Julia shrugged and went into the freezer to get the trays of rolls and turnovers.

"Actually I was hoping to pick up more hours," said Julia and Jenna frowned.

"You can't study if you're working more hours."

"I wanna quit school and work here full time." Jenna turned and gave her a look and Julia grinned. "I hate school the only reason I busted my ass to get into school out here was to get away from my parents." Jenna groaned and started shoving pans into the stove. _God I hope my baby doesn't want away from me like Julia wants away from her parents._

"Come on Jen…I love working here and it's not like I need a degree in Communication to work here…you didn't finish school," Jenna cut her off.

"I have an Associates degree in Business and I didn't finish school because my mom had cancer and I had to quit." Julia looked sheepish and went to say something else when Sammy and a couple other ladies came in and Jenna gave Julia a look.

"We'll talk later," said Jenna and she held the morning meeting and assigned everyone a cake and went up to her office to get books ready for the end of month. She had been at it for an hour when the comm. buzzed and it was the kitchen.

"Jen can you come down here and help us? Julia messed up the frosting and now we're all backed up." Jenna groaned.

"What did she do?" asked Jenna.

"She grabbed the wrong bag and dumped salt in it."

"Coming," said Jenna clicking off the comm. and heading downstairs and back to the kitchen where the other women where giving Julia death glares and she looked really sheepish.

"You gonna fire me?" asked Julia.

"I haven't fired anyone why would I start with you?" asked Jenna tossing out the ruined frosting.

"You fired Lissa," muttered Julia and Jenna slammed a bowl down.

"That was after she killed someone and tried to kill me! Is there anything else painful you would like to bring up this morning!" snapped Jenna and Julia shook her head no. "Good! Front of house and watch the phones," ordered Jenna dumping powdered sugar into a bowl and Julia marched out front. The other women in the kitchen stared at her but said nothing, it was rare for her to yell at anyone in the kitchen and they thought it best to stay out of her way and went back to work.

_God I feel like shit,_ thought Jenna. She was tired, her stomach was in knots and she was trying her damnest to not get sick in the kitchen. She hadn't told anyone here that she was pregnant yet, she just wanted to wait a few more weeks just be sure. Her first pregnancy ended in a miscarriage about thirteen weeks in and she didn't wanna tell everyone and than have to un-tell them. She groaned and started redoing a three tiered cake Julia was supposed to be working on. She was working on the lattice design when Julia came back into the kitchen with the cordless.

"Hey boss lady phone for you."

"Take a message," she was almost finished with the middle tier and her hand was starting to ache.

"It's really important."

"Is it a client?" asked Jenna wiping some sweat from her brow and trying to focus.

"No…but I think you wanna take it," said Julia.

"I'm working, take a message." Her hands were starting to shake and she just wanted to finish this damn cake and get it out the door.

"But it's really important," teased Julia and Jenna tossed the frosting bag down.

"Damn it Julia! If it's not my mom, Greg or a client, take a god damn message!" The ladies stopped working and Julia slammed the phone on a counter.

"It's your doctor wanting to know if you can reschedule your ultrasound for earlier in the day." Julia slammed out of the kitchen and Jenna felt horrible for yelling at her and she was getting some serious stares from the other ladies in the kitchen.

"Sammy can you please finish this up so I can talk to Julia?"

"Sure," Sammy stepped away from the sink and went to work on the cake. Jenna sighed and went to find Julia. She wasn't in the front of the shop so Jenna went outside and she wasn't there. _She must be on the roof. _Jenna went up the fire escape and found Julia sitting at one of the picnic tables smoking. Jenna came over and sat down across from her.

"I guess I should put this out with you being all knocked up?" asked Julia.

"It would be nice," said Jenna and Julia stomped out the cigarette. "I'm sorry I snapped at you…I'm just very tried and didn't mean to snap at you. It was shitty and I'm really sorry." Julia wiped her eyes and Jenna nudged her.

"You still wanna work here full time…I'm gonna get bitcher over the next eight months."

"But you're such a great bitch," said Julia and they both started laughing.

"So we good?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah we're good boss lady."

"Let's go downstairs and show that we've kissed and made up." They headed downstairs and the other ladies looked at them and Jenna spoke up.

"Ladies I have something I would like to tell you all."

"Cracker knocked you up didn't he?" asked Sammy.

"I prefer to say Greg and I are having a baby," said Jenna.

"You're having a little mocha-chino baby," said Julia.

"Get back to work," said Jenna.

…………………………………………………………………………………………....

"Oh cake batter," said Greg sitting down at the kitchen and licking the spoon. Jenna eyed him from the kitchen.

"The cake is ready for the party. We can go whenever you're ready," said Jenna.

"I wanna eat the cake batter first. It's really good," Jenna shook her head and went to the bathroom and got ready to head out.

"Finished with the batter?" asked Jenna.

"Yep and if the batter is this good than the cake is gonna be great," said Greg.

"Shameless flattery will not make me change my bet, the Colts are gonna kick your team's ass," said Jenna.

"Get the cake so we can go," said Greg.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are we there yet, I have to pee," said Jenna taping her foot on the floor of the car.

"You just went like twenty minutes ago," said Greg. They were heading to Nick's and Jenna was sitting in the passenger seat doing the 'I have to go' dance.

"Well you have someone pressing down on your bladder and see how much you go?"

"Relax we're almost there."

"Thank you god, um they still don't know yet right?" asked Jenna.

"I'm waiting for you to give the ok," said Greg trying to remember what street was Nick's, they had been here for a New Year's Eve party, but it was dark and everything looked different.

"Well, do you want to do it after the Colts win?" asked Jenna. She felt bad that she had told the girls at the shop and that Greg hadn't told any of his friends yet.

"You mean after the Bears win," said Greg.

"No, your team is going to lose, I will laugh and I'll let you break the news to your friends so you don't feel like so much of a loser. Oh right there, the white house with the really big windows. Thank you, thank you, thank you," Jenna was bouncing in her seat.

"You're going to ruin the cake with the bouncing," said Greg.

"I don't care, I really need to go." Greg parked the car and Jenna almost flew out the car and Greg had to run to catch up with her. Jenna rang the door bell and Nick came to the door and let them both in. Jenna sat the cake down and asked Nick where the bathroom was and almost ran to it when Nick told her it was down the hall. Nick gave her a look.

"She ok?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, she just had a Big Gulp before coming over. So we made a cake."

"You mean Jenna made a cake and you watched," said Nick.

"I licked the bowl does that count?" asked Greg taking the cake into the kitchen. He opened the cake top and shook his head. She had decorated the cake with a Colt trampling a Bear.

"Oh she's after my heart," said Nick looking at the cake.

"She's just rooting for the Colts to annoy me and her brother," said Greg. Jenna came into the kitchen and was smiling.

"Feel better?" asked Greg.

"You have no idea. Do you need help with anything Nicky?" asked Jenna.

"Nope, you guys are guests, go downstairs and enjoy the party." Jenna and Greg headed downstairs. Warrick, Catherine, Sara, Archie, Mandy, Wendy, Dave and his wife Stacy were already downstairs and munching on various snack foods and taking bets on the game.

"Ok, so Mandy, Wendy, Archie and Sara are for the Bears and everyone is for the winning team. So when the Colts win I encourage people to throw peanuts at the above mentioned losers," said Warrick.

"Don't forget Greg," said Jenna pointing at him.

"Nick will kill you for throwing peanuts in his newly redone entertainment cave," said Greg.

"Only if the Bears fans throw them at the Colts fans," said Nick coming downstairs with the sandwiches and Hodges was behind him carrying a small cooler of drinks and a bag of chips. "Oh I forgot to ask what you guys what like to drink, we got beer, soda, juice, booze to put in the juice and soda."

"Beer me," said Greg.

"Juice," said Jenna.

"What do you want in?" asked Nick.

"Just juice," Nick gave her a look, "I'm the sober party tonight."

"Well it's nice to see a responsible adult," said Hodges sitting down next to them. Jenna wrinkled her nose. _God did he freaking bathe in the aftershave. _Nick handed their drinks and sat down with them.

"Hey Cat, is the new guy coming to join us?" asked Nick.

"Oh Mike, nah he said he was staying in, probably has all he can stand of you at work," said Catherine.

"Who's Mike?" asked Jenna.

"New guy from Baltimore, he's filling in for Grissom until Days feels the need to take him away," said Greg.

"He started when you took your sabbatical from Vegas," said Catherine to Jenna. Jenna took a sip of juice and really wished it was something stronger. Jenna recognized veiled bitchyness and it was coming from Catherine in full force. Greg seemed to recognize the veiled bitchyness and wrapped an arm around Jenna's shoulder and shot Catherine a look.

The game started and more talk was focused on the game and mocking the Bears fans in the room every time the Colts scored, Nick even took part of throwing peanuts at the Bears fans that was until Sara threatened to have his truck stolen and repainted with naked women and dice on it.

"Oh that's just mean," said Nick. Jenna laughed and looked at Greg.

"Hey I'm going upstairs for a bathroom break and cake. Do you want anything?"

"Beer me?" he asked giving her puppy eyes.

"Great I'm your beer wench now." She kissed him on the top of the head and headed upstairs. She went to bathroom and thanked the lord that she had made to half time without needing to pee again. She washed her hands and went to get Greg's beer and some cake. She walked into the kitchen and Catherine was getting another hot dog and some chicken wings.

"Hey," said Jenna cutting the cake into squares.

"Hey," said Catherine getting some dipping sauce out of the fridge. "So I didn't ask how your trip was."_ Oh shit._ She should have expected this; she knew Ofilia had given Greg a shitty time when he showed up at the bakery after the failed marriage attempt. She had a feeling that Catherine was going to give her a shitty time right now.

"It was good; saw some old friends that Greg and I used to work with. Went to the beach, acted like a tourist for a change." Catherine gave her a look and shut the fridge door.

"Was depressing the hell of Greg part of your plans?"

"Actually that was not my itinerary." Jenna grabbed a paper plate and threw her cake on it. "Look what happened is done, Greg and I have worked it out and it's really no one's business what happened. So are we done here?" Catherine got in front of her.

"If I find out that you're screwing Greg over the way Tina does to Warrick I will make you sorry." Jenna sighed, everyone knew that Tina had cheated on Warrick and despite them trying to work it out; you hardly ever saw them together, like tonight.

"Sure, I'll put in my Blackberry. Excuse me," said Jenna grabbing a beer for Greg and heading back downstairs.

"Hey, what took you so long? The Bears scored and Sara got Nick in the face with cashew," said Greg. Jenna handed him his beer and sat down.

"Girl talk," said Jenna eyeing Catherine who came back downstairs. Hodges plunked back down next to them and Jenna's stomach did a flip. _God good he reeks of freaking aftershave, _she took a bite of cake and found she had no taste for it. She was now having second thoughts about telling the group here, if Catherine thought she was a cheating whore, she could think what they would say about her being pregnant. _I mean I was here in Vegas with Greg and Greg only…god maybe this is why Tina stays the hell away_. Hodges was eating a bunch of Fritos right now and Jenna wanted to kill him.

"You ok?" asked Greg.

"Yeah."

"It's just you stopped eating the cake, you sure you're ok?" She nodded and took a sip of her juice. _God why are there never any murder weapons around when needed._ The smell was really starting to get to her, and Hodges seemed to be eating them with his mouth opened and the crunching seemed to be getting louder by the second.

"Hodges I'm begging you to please stop eating those damn chips," said Jenna.

"No I like them." He crunched into another one and she fought the urge to throttle him.

"Than sit somewhere else," she hissed. Greg looked over and so did Sara and Nick at what was going on.

"No, I like it here, you move."

"Hodges either stop eating the chips or move," snapped Jenna feeling the bile start to rise. Dave, Stacy, Mandy and Wendy were now looking at them in confusion.

"And what are you going to do if I don't do either one," said Hodges chomping another chip. Jenna jumped up from the sofa, took the stairs three at a time, almost ran into Archie who was coming down the stairs and barely made it to the bathroom. Nick muted the game and Greg wished that the floor would swallow him whole; everyone could hear Jenna getting sick in the bathroom.

"That was a little extreme don't you think," said Hodges.

"Damn if the Bears moved liked that I would be winning my bet with Warrick," said Mandy. Nick exchanged a looked with Catherine and Sara before addressing Greg.

"So, is there a reason why she's hurling in my bathroom right now, other being near Hodges?"

"Hey," said Hodges. Greg sighed and took a sip of his beer, no point in trying to hide it now.

"Jenna's expecting."

"Expecting what?" asked Dave, Stacy elbowed him and realization dawned on him. "Oh, hey congratulations."

"Greggo are you telling us she's preggo?" asked Nick.

"About ten weeks," said Greg. Sara's eyes got wide and she grinned

"And you were going to tell us when?" asked Sara.

"After the Bears won," said Greg.

"Oh if that was the case, you were going to be waiting till hell froze over," said Warrick. "Congrats man." Hodges looked sad.

"She's ruining her gene pool with you; oh I would throw up too." Greg decided since they weren't at work he could smack him upside the head and he made sure he hit him hard. Catherine looked up the stairs and shook her head.

"She's not coming back down…I'll go get her," said Catherine heading up the stairs.

"Hey the Colts won," said Archie.

"Screw that, hit him again Greg I want to videotape that," said Wendy pulling out her camera phone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Catherine knocked on the bathroom door. "Jen?"

"Go away, I'm praying to the porcelain goddess." Catherine heard her retch again and the sounds of flushing. She shook her head and went into the bathroom. Jenna was resting her head on the seat and she looked at Catherine. "What? Go on say whatever the hell your thinking, yes it's Greg's unless I found some magically way to speed up pregnancy and if I could I would sell it on the open market and buy an island." Catherine got a wash cloth and ran it under some cold water. She got down on the floor and knelt next to Jenna and grinned.

"Pork." Jenna took the wash cloth and buried her face in it and than she looked back up at Catherine.

"What?" asked Jenna confused.

"I couldn't stand the smell of pork when I was pregnant with Lindsey. Eddie was having a cookout and he was roasting a hog and the smell…even the most decomposed DB has never come that close to that smell. I spent the rest of the night curled up in the bathroom heaving my guts out. Let me guess, the chips."

"Fritos are the devil and when you mix them with that Axe or whatever knock off Hodges is wearing," Jenna just cringed and Catherine gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry I acted all bitchy, lets just say I've seen members of the team get in relationships after relationship and end up watching them get screwed every time. He really, really missed you." Jenna nodded.

"We just really needed a break from each other to figure out what we really wanted. I'm not Tina, I'm not Hank, or Nick's deceased friend, I don't plan on screwing over Greg." Catherine gave her hand and helped Jenna off the floor, Jenna went over the sink and stole some of Nick's mouthwash and gargled with it.

"I'll pay him back for it later." Greg and Nick came up the stairs dragging Hodges behind them.

"Now what do you say," said Nick holding Hodges by the collar.

"I'm sorry that I upset you to the point of projectile vomiting and I will not do whatever it was that caused that to happen again. Can I go now?" asked Hodges.

"Yeah go," said Greg and Nick let go of Hodges.

"I am sorry that you're carrying Sanders unborn offspring, hopefully your good genetics will hide any of his faults." Hodges went back down the stairs and Nick shook his head and hugged Jenna.

"Congratulations, when did you find out?"

"On vacation, sorry I threw up in the bathroom." Nick laughed.

"It's not the worst thing that has happened in my house, trust me. We'll give you two a minute," said Nick and he and Catherine went back downstairs. Jenna looked sheepishly at Greg.

"So, how they take it?"

"Good, how are you feeling?"

"Better, much better. Fritos are the devil." Greg hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I promise, no more Fritos, Nick threw them out and Hodges is not allowed to sit near you anymore."

"Thank you."

"So…Fritos?" asked Greg with a grin.

"They smell, good god they smell. I never realized how much they smelled until now. Wow, I having one of those freaky pregnancy things."

"That's good right?"

"If you want to think its good than so be it, so who won the game?"

"You did, however I got to smack Hodges upside the head and that makes everything better somehow."

"I missed it," whined Jenna.

"Oh Wendy has it on her camera phone."

"Sweet," they went back down stairs and Hodges was made to sit on the floor and Jenna and Greg took turns throwing peanuts at him.

"I don't know how a child is going to survive with you two as parents," said Hodges.

"The lab survives with you there," said Wendy handing Jenna the video of Greg smacking Hodges. "And that is still a mystery." He glared at her and Wendy grinned and sat down next to them. "I have one of him dancing in here somewhere."

"No you don't." Jenna looked at the video.

"You do a wonderful robot."

"Wait till Grissom gets back."

"He can't fire me for abuse that happens outside of the lab," said Greg with a smile.

"If that's the case," said Wendy, she picked up a peanut and tossed it at Hodges.

"All of you are so unprofessional," he got up and left the basement.

"I should e-mail Barb and see if she gave a baby up when she was younger," said Jenna.

"Maybe we could set them up if they're not related," said Greg. Jenna got her cake off the table and started eating.

"That would be mean, think of what would happen to any child they had."

"Now I have to throw up," said Greg going upstairs.

_Dork,_ thought Jenna finishing her cake.

"Dr. Robbins wins," said Dave.

"What?" asked Jenna.

"It's a long story," said Sara grinning.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Grissom."

"I'm not waking you up am I?" asked Sara.

"No. What's up?" asked Grissom.

"You and Dr. Robbins are getting one hundred and twenty five dollars each," said Sara grinning.

"Give Greg and Jenna my congratulations," said Grissom.

"I will…Grissom…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing…good night Griss."

"Night Sara."

Notes-Grissom was on sabbatical and I can't imagine him and Sara not calling each other. Women who are pregnant are more sensitive to smell and until they reach about 13 weeks they tend to suffer from morning sickness or throwing up whenever they feel like. My future mother in law said Subway always made her sick so I can see Fritos making someone sick.

Other fic mentions-Flashback, Greg and Jenna used to work together in college with a mean old lady named Barb


	4. With friends like these

With friends like these

May 2007

"I don't wanna get any bigger," said Jenna and Greg had to stifle his laughter. He was doing Days with the backlog of paper work and was sneaking a phone call to check up on her.

"We only have seven more weeks," said Greg.

"I don't know who's more excited me or you," said Jenna grinning entering the daily totals on her end.

"So why don't you wanna get any bigger. I like you Rubenesque."

"I love the nice way you just called me fat."

"You're not fat, you're carrying another human being," said Greg finishing another report.

"Well I can't work on cakes anymore my load carrying stomach gets in the way. I miss it a little. I designed a really cool one today, it looked like the box for the board game Life. Julia gonna work on it though, gotta say she's the best new hire I've had in a long time."

"I wish Day's would get a new hire, some of these reports are over six weeks old. Well I should go, I have a lot of paperwork here…I hate days."

"I love you though," said Jenna.

"I love you too. Night Jen," said Greg.

"Night Greggo," said Jenna and she hung up on her end. Greg hung up and went to go get a cup of coffee and found Wendy and Mandy giggling in the break room.

"What's so funny?" asked Greg.

"Nothing," they both said in the most unconvincing tone. Greg eyed them.

"Whatever you two have planned against Hodges I don't want any part of. I promised Jenna I would try to be good and it's not easy."

"We will not lead you in temptation," said Mandy.

"Good to know," said Greg leaving the break room.

"Let's do this," said Wendy and she shut and locked the break room door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jenna got off her stool and stretched, wedding season was starting to get in gear. It wouldn't full take effect for another two weeks. In June, when not only the tourist came in to get married but the locals wanted to start tying the knot. She bit back a yawn, it was close to 10 pm and she had been at work since 4:30 this morning. She was working on some candied jewels that were going on a cake the next morning, she really wasn't able to do much in the kitchen anymore; she wasn't allowed to stand for long periods of time anymore. She mostly did small amounts of prep work or decorating the cakes. She finished prepping the candied jewels and took them to the freezer so they would get harder. Ofilia yawned too and eyed Sammy.

"What is the name of this band again?"

"Cute Is What We Aim For, this is my favorite song by them." Sammy started singing out of tune with the song.

_I've got the gift of one liners  
And you've got the curse of curves  
And with this gift I compose words  
And the question that comes forward  
Are you perspiring from the irony  
Or sweating to these lyrics_

Jenna shook her head and started cleaning up so they could close up for the night.

"Who comes up with these band names? I remember when my mom thought that Guns and Roses was an odd band name…now we have Cute Is What We Aim For, Fallout Boy, Shiny Toy Guns. Granted I like all these bands however I now worry about what kind of bands my baby is going to grow up with. God I sound like an old lady." Ofilia, Sammy, Julia and Megan started laughing at her.

"Your mommy instincts are kicking in, you're already worried about your baby's future," said Ofilia.

"Oh that reminds me, I got you something," said Julia running to her locker.

"I told you guys not to get me anything…not until the baby's christening party." Jenna's mom wanted to hold a christening party for the baby; she hadn't been able to for Anya and Jordan so she insisted that this grandchild was getting one. Jenna and Greg decided to do the baptism out of tradition and it was where the baby's god parents would be named, a set from each parent. Jenna had already decided on Ofilia and Jonathan, Greg was still trying to decide who he would have from his side.

Julia was grinning like a dork and handed Jenna a box.

"It will be pointless if you get it _after_ the baby is born, open it." Jenna opened the box and inside was a large black shirt that had pink writing on it. _Mommi 2 Be._ Jenna looked at Julia and shook her head.

"You know you're missing a great career designing tee-shirts. Thank you very much, I love this." Jenna gave her a hug. "I'll have to wear this to Lamaze class next week just to make the other mom's jealous."

"Ok enough sap, I want to clean up and get out of here for the night. I still have to pack for New York, a whole week away from this mad house I think I may cry," said Ofilia and Jenna play smacked her.

"Shut your whore mouth and start cleaning or I'll send Sammy instead."

"No don't send her in my place; I'm looking at finally having sex after not having any for three months. You're just a mean bitch Jenna."

"Have sex for me please, Greg's scared of hurting me and I can't seem to find the energy to put out so yeah have sex for me," said Jenna sweeping the floor.

"I gave up on sex after the issue…god he turned out to be gay and looking for an egg donor, he thought I had good genetics," said Megan with disgust.

"I haven't even had the time for sex since were getting into wedding season," said Sammy sadly. "My husband told me when summer is over; we're going to Reno for a weekend and not leaving the hotel room." All the women in the kitchen started laughing.

"It makes me sad to witness the death of romance, why didn't he just come out and say…I'm gonna bang you all weekend in Reno," said Jenna.

"I gave up on romance forever ago, I send flowers to its tombstone every month," said Sammy. Jenna shook her head and her phone went off, Jenna dug it out of her pocket, it was a text from Greg.

"Here's romance for ya…swamped at lab, can you please bring me a lunch, love greg. Yeah I got a text date…can you feel the love?" Jenna finished sweeping while the other girls got the dishes in the washer and the dough in the freezer. Jenna printed out the daily totals and was going to work on them tomorrow morning.

"See ya in the morning ladies," said Jenna she made sure that everyone was out and she set the alarm and headed out. She stopped by a nearby deli and picked up two turkey and swiss sandwiches along with some pasta salad. She got to the lab in ten minutes and pulled into visitor parking. She grabbed their late dinner and headed into the lab.

"Hey Judy," said Jenna signing in as a visitor. Judy smiled at her and handed her a visitor pass.

"I should have one made up with just your name on it. So how much longer?"

"Till I pop, about seven weeks trust me I even have a little calendar that I cross the days off on. Can you page Greg and tell him I'm here," said Jenna.

"Sure." Judy got on the P.A and paged Greg that he had a visitor in reception. Jenna and Judy chatted a little bit until Greg showed up and he looked surprised to see her there.

"Hey, this is a nice surprise, I thought you would be working till midnight," said Greg giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"We called it in early tonight and besides I can't ignore you when you text me that you're working yourself to death and need food. I missed dinner too, so I'm going to pass out soon if I don't eat."

"I didn't text you," said Greg.

"Sweetie I'm very tired and starving, but I'm not crazy you sent me a text." Jenna pulled out her phone and showed him the text. Greg raised an eyebrow and looked at the text.

"It's my number but I didn't text you."

"So someone took your phone and started sending prank text?" asked Jenna.

"I don't know I was getting ready to go on break anyway. Day's backlog of paper work is insane and it's all I can do not to tear my hair out of my head." Greg and Jenna started heading for the break room. "So how was your day?"

"Ok, Ofilia leaves next week for the New York bridal shows. It's going to be a little crazy in the next few weeks; we have over eighty five cake orders in June alone. I'm thinking about hiring a temp or two for June and July, that or shifting some of the girls from Henderson over to this shop for the summer."

"Don't push yourself too hard ok." They really weren't paying attention and when they got to the break room they noticed the door was closed and the lights were off. "That's weird," said Greg and he opened the break room door and flipped on the light switch.

"SURPRISE!!!!" yelled Wendy, Archie, Mandy, Jacqui, Nick, Catherine, Henry, Dave, Hodges, Bobby, and Dr. Robbins. They had decorated the break room with a banner that had little duckies on it, reading 'Yeah it's a baby' and a table in the break room was decorated with a tablecloth that also had little rubber ducks on it and someone had gotten a sheet cake and had it in the center of the table along with a bunch of balloons. Jenna dropped the bag that had there sandwiches in it and jumped, Greg just looked shocked.

"Umm, what's going on?" asked Greg. Hodges rolled his eyes.

"I'm head of the lab party planning committee and I decided that the lab was going to have a baby shower for you, it's very rare that we get to enjoy a person coming into the world. So I had Archie fake a text to Jenna because I figure the person who was doing all the work should be here. Don't worried I cleared everything with Grissom, who cleared it with Ecklie and it is ok us leaving our posts for a while, however this counts as lunch break and our two fifteen minute breaks. So we only have an hour to do this, so I suggest we get started," said Hodges.

"There's a lab party planning committee?" asked Jenna.

"Yes I started it, now please either cut the cake or sit down and start opening gifts," said Hodges.

"You sure Grissom got the ok from Ecklie?" asked Greg. Hodges looked ready to scream.

"Either enjoy your baby shower Sanders or go back to work!" Jenna picked up the sandwiches and threw them away and gave Hodges a hug.

"Thank you very much, this is very nice you. Can we cut the cake first, I missed dinner." Hodges pulled out a cake knife.

"Yes we can have cake first. We also have a sandwich platter…where is the sandwich platter?" asked Hodges. Nick opened the fridge and pulled out the platter."

"I didn't want them to get nasty, chill out Hodges," said Nick.

"I worked very hard planning this damn-it, it's the first party held by the lab party planning committee." Wendy looked at her watch.

"And we have another 55 minutes and 28 seconds to hold this party."

"Ok let's start eating than," said Hodges. Greg sat down next to Jenna and grabbed them both a sandwich.

"So this is very sweet," said Jenna eating taking a bite of the sandwich.

"I think Hodges was inhaling some fumes in his lab today or we're dealing with his good twin," joked Greg. Jenna elbowed him.

"Be nice." Archie sat down next to them.

"Sorry I had to fake you guys out like that, but it was fun and god bless computer texting," said Archie with a smile.

"So how long has Hodges been planning this?" asked Greg. Wendy sat down next to them.

"I caught him looking at baby shower decorations about three weeks ago. He tried to say they were for his little sister's baby shower, expect he doesn't have a baby sister, he has an older brother who lives in Seattle," said Wendy. Jenna started laughing.

"Oh my god, you're joking."

"Nope. I think he's more excited about you guys having a baby than you are. I think he thinks that you guys are going to let him play with your baby. Keep your baby away from Hodges, for its sake it shouldn't be allowed near him," teased Wendy. They all started laughing. Hodges cut the cake and while they were eating the cake Sara came in holding a gift bag.

"Sorry I'm late, got held up. Did I miss the gift opening?"

"Nope that's going to happen in another six minutes so please hurry and finish your cake," said Hodges. Dr. Robbins rolled his eyes.

"Hodges, while I like getting out of the morgue I don't enjoy you timing all the activities, Conrad is gone for the night, the Under sheriff is at a town hall meeting and Grissom has never fired anyone for being late when coming back from break, so let us eat the damn cake in peace." Jenna almost snorted her cake out and Mandy started laughing.

"Wow the morgue monkey knows how to lay down the law." Dave gave her a look.

"Morgue monkey?" Henry shrugged.

"We figure that since we're the lab rats, you guys needed a nickname too, so we came up with morgue monkeys."

"It's not flattering at all," said Dr. Robbins.

"What do you call the people who work in the field?" asked Nick.

"Field hounds," said Jacqui and everyone in the room started laughing. Grissom came in and looked at them.

"I thought you were joking when you asked permission to hold a party Hodges. I didn't clear this with Ecklie," said Grissom. The look on Hodges's face was priceless, it looked like all the color had left his face and he looked ready to run back to his lab and pretend he hadn't been apart of this. "I'm joking, relax. Besides since when have I cared what Conrad thought of me?" He went over to Jenna and Greg and handed them a little box.

"I suggest you open it now or else it might go bad." Jenna looked at the box, a little scared to open it.

"It's not a spider is it?" she asked, she had seen Grissom's office once and it was a scary place.

"No, why would I give a baby a spider?" asked Grissom.

"Why do you do half the things you do?" asked Sara, she meant it to be teasing but Jenna gave Greg a look and he gave her a shrug. He knew that Sara was a little upset about a case involving Lady Heather and that he would have to explain that love triangle to Jenna later on tonight when they were at home.

"Well, open it," prompted Mandy. Jenna took the wrapping paper off and she got a little cage and inside was a cricket along with a bunch of twigs and a little watering dish.

"It's a cricket," said Jenna showing the cage to Greg.

"In most Asian cultures, a cricket is seen has a symbol of good luck. I hope it brings you good luck."

If this was anyone else, Jenna would think this was the freakiest thing ever, however it was Gil Grissom the bug guy and she had a feeling he had put a lot of thought into and she hoped that she could keep Gabriel the cat away from the cage.

"Thank you very much, would it be ok if I put in the room with the baby?" asked Jenna.

"Oh yes, they're very safe pets…just don't let the baby pet it," said Grissom. Jenna smiled.

"I don't see that being an issue for at least another two to three years," said Greg. Wendy handed Greg a note book and pen.

"Here write down what you're getting and from who while Jenna opens up gifts."

"Why does she get to open the gifts," whined Greg.

"Because she's doing all the work, your job stopped after your sperm hit her egg, she is carrying your offspring and gets to suffer all the pain of childbirth, I think her getting to open the gifts is small compensation for what she's enduring right now," said Hodges handing her a gift bag.

"This is from Nick." Jenna opened the gift bag and inside was a thing of baby crib sheets and blankets in white, mint green and a pale yellow.

"Since you don't know what you're having I figured that I would avoid gender orientated colors," said Nick. Archie rolled his eyes.

"Who came up with the idea that yellow and green were gender natural?"

"I just bought what the cute blonde at Target told me to get," said Nick.

"Get her number?" asked Greg.

"She's married," muttered Nick sadly. Hodges handed her another bag.

"This is from Warrick who's interviewing suspects with Brass." Jenna opened it up and inside was a thing of baby monitors.

"Oh these are cool, they're like walkie talkies," said Greg and Jenna just laughed at him.

"And you wonder why I call you a dork. Dork," said Jenna. Catherine handed her a giant stuffed piggy.

"I let Lindsey pick out my gift; you think a fifteen year old would be anti stuffed toy? But no, she went right for the stuffed animals, I think she picked it out for her and hoped I would cave and pick something else out." Jenna grinned.

"Tell her for her sixteenth I'll buy her a giant stuffed piggy," said Jenna. Wendy handed her a bag and an envelope.

"This is from me, Mandy, Archie, Henry, Bobby and Jacqui," said Wendy. Jenna opened it up. It was a diaper bag that was black with a frog on it. When she opened up the bag it had diapers, wipes, baby lotion and baby powder. She opened the envelope and it had a gift card to Babies R Us.

"Oh thank you," Jenna got up and hugged each lab rat. She handed the gift card to Greg. "Guess where we're going next week on your day off."

"You're dragging me to Lamaze, La Leche League and Babies R' Us all next Friday…why don't I just give you my manhood?" asked Greg teasing.

"I'm only going to pick up the paperwork for the La Leche League…and besides your mom gave you that wonderful gift card to Babies R Us as a birthday present a few weeks ago, it would be shame for you to not use it along with this one."

"Greg's mom gave him a gift card to Babies R Us?" asked Nick. Greg rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't my only birthday present from her…she gave me a gift card to Best Buy."

"However it should be noted that the gift card to Babies R Us was much bigger than the Best Buy gift Card," said Jenna.

"My mom went overboard too when Lindsey was first born. My mom spent over five hundred dollars on clothing and bedding for Lindsey and we only got to use most of the stuff for about six months and than she out grew it all," said Catherine.

"My mom moved in with my oldest sister for about two months when the first Stokes grandbaby was born, so be grateful that you're not about to start living with your parents again G," said Nick.

"Oh if she had it her way she would be living with us right now, so don't jinx me man," said Greg. Dave handed her an envelope from him and his wife Stacy, inside was another gift card to Babies R Us.

"You're also going to help me move the office around next Friday so we can set up the baby's room," said Jenna grinning.

"So you're taking my manhood and making me slave labor. I can really feel the love," said Greg.

"I hope you're not expecting him to put anything together, I've seen him try to work on a car and it was pathetic," said Archie.

"I have skills in that area, I was seventeen and me and Ofilia had to put together a baby crib that we got a yard sale and it was missing like six screws. I think we just ended up nailing the whole thing together, that was after we thought about having a bon fire with the damn thing," said Jenna and everyone started laughing.

Dr. Robbins handed them a baggie with little bath toys and he handed them a box from Judy that had a bunch of bibs that she hand embroidered with ducks.

"I caught Judy doing them while on the clock, that gave me the inspiration for the ducks," said Hodges grinning.

"I think that Judy's job gets really boring and I don't blame her for sewing, in fact I told her she could if things were really slow" said Grissom. "Don't pick on her again Hodges."

"Yes sir," said Hodges he handed Jenna his gift bag; she peeked into it and grinned.

"I don't think we'll be able to use this for quite awhile," said Jenna.

"What is it?" asked Greg taking the bag from her.

"People never buy stuff the baby can use when it gets older, I was thinking ahead," said Hodges. Greg opened the bag and almost started laughing; he pulled out a Three's Company Board Game. "I had to bid very aggressively on EBay for that, it's for ages seven and up and it's a good way to introduce your baby to good television shows of the late seventies and early eighties," said Hodges.

"I was more of a Little House on the Prairie/ Full House girl myself during the early eighties," said Jenna.

"I was into Mash and the A Team," said Greg.

"Oh your poor baby, thank god I got something that will introduce to good American television," said Hodges. Jenna started giggling and Sara just shook her head.

"Is there such a thing as good American television?" asked Sara.

"The X-Files," said Jenna and Greg together and Hodges sighed.

"At least there is a small ray of hope for your offspring." Sara handed Greg and Jenna her bag.

"It's something the two of you can use for the baby," said Sara. Jenna opened it and grinned.

"I really wanted one of these," said Jenna.

"What is it?" asked Greg looking at confused.

"It's a Snugli, you put the baby in it and than you can wear it and hold the baby hands free. My mom had one for me and it made working so much easier. Thank you so much Sara, it will make things easier when I go back to work after maternity leave." Greg gave here a look.

"You're gonna take the baby to work with you?"

"Yeah, my mom did with me and Frankie, unless you want to carry the baby around crime scenes in the Snugli," teased Jenna.

"That would go really well at strip clubs wouldn't it Greg?" asked Henry.

"What strip club?" asked Jenna giving Greg a mock glare.

"I had to interview a striper about a homicide, Warrick was with me and I didn't pay to look at her, it was right there and….I should just shut up before I dig my grave any deeper," said Greg.

"Good boy you learn fast unlike other people," said Sara and Greg and Jenna noticed that Grissom appeared a little annoyed.

"Well I think that wraps up everything. Jenna I hate to be rude, but I'm going to have to ask you to head out so the team can get back to work. Guys…back to work, Sara can I see in my office?" asked Grissom.

"Sure," said Sara leaving the break room.

"Can you help me carry all this stuff out?" asked Jenna picking up two of the gift bags. Greg picked up some of the other bags while Jenna said goodbye and thanks to the lab rats. She and Greg started walking out and Greg promised Judy he would bring her a piece of cake from the break room when he got back inside. Jenna got the trunk popped and they started putting stuff inside, she sat the cricket in the backseat.

"Do you think you'll be able to get this stuff inside the apartment by yourself?" asked Greg.

"It might take a couple of trips, but I think I can do it. So what's with the hidden bitchyness between Grissom and Sara?" asked Jenna, Greg shrugged and rolled his eyes, he wished he had never asked Sara what was going on between her and Grissom, she didn't tell him they were together, but she implied it and Greg could see the change in them over the last two years.

"An old fling of Grissom's was involved with a murder investigation and Grissom was her alibi…needless to say Sara is a bit pissed."

"Grissom had flings? My world is all askew now."

"If I told you she used to be a dominatrix and a fetish club owner what would you say?" asked Greg and Jenna's eyes got wide.

"You're shitting me, cricket guy and a dominatrix. It takes all kinds, at least that's what my grandma Sophia said. Well, I'm gonna go home, get the smell of sugar off me and go to bed." Jenna gave him a hug. "I love you, I really don't get why people let former relationships mess them up? It's the past, he loves Sara…it's a different type of relationship to say the least but he does care about her." Greg hugged her back.

"They'll work it out, granted they're both a little socially awkward but they'll work it out. I'll probably be home later on tonight, it's slow and it's just paper work. So we get to shopping next week?" asked Greg.

"Yep, other than the clothes we got from Karen and what's in the car, the baby supplies are kind of lacking. I saw a really cute crib on sale and guess who's going to help me put it together," teased Jenna and Greg grinned.

"You're so cute when you're naïve," said Greg. Jenna gave him one last hug and got in the car. Greg watched her drive away and headed back inside, he made a trip to the break room and got Judy her cake than looped around to Grissom's office. The door was shut and the blinds were drawn, Greg knocked on the door. Sara opened it and sighed.

"He's free, I was just getting ready to head out," she walked past him and Greg started to follow her.

"Well I kind of wanted to talk to both of you," said Greg. Sara rolled her eyes.

"Tell me you're not going to try to play Dr. Phil for me right now, I'm not in the mood."

"No, I'm not going to play Dr. Phil right now. I wanted to ask the two of you for a favor." Sara groaned.

"No you can't take the cricket back, it was specially shipped." Sara got to the garage and Greg grabbed her arm.

"Look, it's not about the cricket…I wanted to ask you and Grissom how you guys would feel about being godparents for the baby?" Sara gave him a look.

"I don't believe in god, isn't that one of the prerequisites for being a god parent?" asked Sara.

"I know that you don't believe in God and believing in god isn't one of the god parent rules," said Greg. "However a god parent is someone who takes a vested interest in the upbringing and personal development of the child. And considering that you and Grissom had a vested interest in me and seeing me pass my field test and leaving the lab I think you guys would be a good influence for the baby." Sara gave him a look.

"Have you met me and Grissom?"

"Yeah."

"And you want us to be an influence in the upbringing of your baby?"

"Yeah, you guys influenced me and look how I turned out." Sara shook her head and opened the door to one of the SUV's

"We'll see," She got in the car and drove off. Greg headed back upstairs, he had been thinking about asking Grissom and Sara to be his chosen set of godparents for awhile now, they had both played a real part in helping him make the change from being a lab tech to a CSI and he knew that despite their social awkwardness they would care about the baby and be their for it like they had been for him.

Greg sat back down with the paperwork and worked on it until about three am when he finished it. He yawned, he was almost over clocked on overtime again and went to find Grissom to see if he could go home an hour early. He found Grissom sitting in his office filling out the paperwork for timecards.

"Day's is caught up so they owe us big time, would it be alright if I headed out?" asked Greg.

"Of course," Greg turned around to leave. "And Greg."

"Yeah boss." He stopped and stood in the doorway.

"Sara told me about the favor you asked her, are you sure that's what you want? I'm sure that someone else would be better suited to the position." Greg almost laughed, Grissom looked really uncomfortable and it was the first time he could recall the older man being so uncomfortable.

"With all due respect, I can't think of anyone else who is better suited for the position." Grissom nodded.

"Than we would be honored to take it."

"Thanks," said Greg and he turned to leave again when Grissom called out to him.

"No thank you Greg." Greg shrugged and left the lab.

Notes-The song is from Cute Is What We Aim For: Curse of Curves

The episode referenced was: The Good, The Bad and the Dominatrix

Crickets do mean good luck in Asian cultures and I can see Grissom buying one for someone as a gift.

Story order-Some people are a bit confused about what order the Greg/Jenna stories go in so…

Flashback

I'll hold your hand while you walk through hell

And Baby makes three…(this is sort of the bridge between 1 and 2)

I'll hold your hand while you walk through hell 2

I plan on writing one that bridges Flashback and I'll hold your hand while you walk through hell but I'm working out some kinks.


	5. Timing is key

Timing is key

May 2007

"Ok…to the left a little bit…right there," said Jenna. Greg gave a sigh of relief and pushed the bookcase against the wall.

"Why do we have so many bookcases?" He sat down on the floor next to Jenna.

"Because we like books and reading so we have four bookcases in two bedroom apartment," said Jenna. Greg nudged her and decided to bring up something he had been seriously thinking about for a few weeks now.

"You know I was thinking with us having a baby and us running out of room here maybe we could look into getting a house." Jenna looked at him surprised.

"You wanna get a house?"

"Well why not? We're gonna have a baby…hopefully you still wanna marry me and tolerate me until you get old and crazy and," Jenna cut him off.

"Let me run some numbers and see what we can afford and if we can swing it I would love to have a house with you. We can start looking next month." Greg grinned.

"Really?"

"Really and you should really get ready for work now before you're late." Greg groaned and got off the floor. "Wait help me up first!" Jenna reached up to Greg and he grabbed her hands and pulled her up. She complained about the weight gain and the trouble she had moving around but he still loved her all the same. If anything he thought she was the prettiest thing in the world. Greg finished getting ready and went back into the living room. Jenna was folding a thing of sheets and towels, Greg smiled she was folding the sheets Nick had bought them.

"You nesting already?" teased Greg.

"I just want things ready," said Jenna setting the sheet aside. Greg kissed her forehead.

"You have a good night," said Jenna.

"Bye baby."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Greg had hoped to have a slow night, he had been working trying to find the Dell children. So far they had managed to cross off three of the children: one of the children was married and living in Texas while all the murders were going on, another had died last year in a car accident and the third seemed to be yet another victim of the miniature killer.

Trevor Dell was found about three hours ago dead in his own apartment. Greg was helping Sara look through the evidence photos of the crime scene.

"So you found a miniature doll, but no miniature…breaking trend or a copy cat?" asked Greg. Sara shook her head.

"I don't think the killer meant to kill him, we found bleach at the scene and it may have triggered something and the killer snapped and killed him in a rage," said Sara, she flipped through some photos. "The apartment was very cold, even for Las Vegas in late May. I think the killer may be making the miniature right now to correct the error."

"OCD taken to a whole new level," said Greg looking at the photos. "This one was really up close and personal, the only other time that happened was with Izzy Delancy, but that was planned…you could be right about the bleach triggering a rage, but all the other scenes had bleach and the killer made sure that everything was staged to fit the miniature, the killer even took one back when it didn't fit."

"Well Trevor was a Dell foster child, maybe this was a really personal thing," suggested Sara.

"He could have been an abusive figure in the past," said Greg. "But then why leave a mini doll and not a whole miniature?" Sara sighed.

"I don't know this one feels different than the other killings." Grissom came into the layout room with a report in hand.

"It is different; our killer got sloppy this time and left behind a fingerprint on our little doll."

"You're kidding," said Greg.

"Any hits in AFIS?" asked Sara.

"No, that could mean we're dealing with someone who doesn't have a record, Wendy is trying to get some DNA off the print, hopeful it can help us eliminate some of the Dell foster kids. I also got a finally autopsy report from Dr. Robbins, Trevor died of accidental electrocution. The 'beating' we saw in the bathroom was Trevor having a seizure from being electrocuted. However, we have another clue to go on, the bracelet on the doll had to custom made, I'm going to go and see which hobby shops in town do this kind of work." Grissom left the room and Sara and Greg exchanged a look.

"Nine months and we may finally get somewhere with this case. About damn time," said Sara taking a sip of her coffee.

"They get sloppy sooner or later. I hope Wendy is able to get something off that print, I mean the Dell's had dozen of foster kids, it would be nice to narrow it down to a gender or something," said Greg with a yawn.

"The case getting boring Greggo?" asked Sara with a grin.

"Nah, Jenna came home for dinner tonight before I started shift and she had me start moving the office around so we would have somewhere to start putting baby stuff." They started walking to the break room for coffee refills. "We're gonna start house hunting later on next month so hopefully we'll have a house and not have to renew the lease on the apartment. It was nice when it was just me and Jen, but I would like somewhere with a little more room if we're going to have midgets running around." Greg started pouring himself some coffee and Sara got some cookies from the vending machine.

"You said midgets," said Sara sitting down, Greg sat down across from her.

"Yeah."

"That would imply that you plan on having more than one 'midget'. Oh god you guys aren't having twins?" asked Sara with mock horror.

"No…but maybe…someday in the future I would…maybe like more kids," said Greg taking a long drag from his coffee and Sara started laughing.

"I never thought I would see the day that Greg Sanders would admit to wanting kids. Mr. I-hide-my-porn-in-the-lab, Mr. I like latex and supermodels and fast cars. I never thought you would be willing to give up latex for diapers and fast cars for a mini vans." Greg shrugged. "Than again you're a big kid yourself so I imagine that for you a kid wouldn't be that much of a change."

"I just thought I wouldn't really meet someone I would want to have kids with and yeah I like kids, they're fun and I look forward to teaching it and watching it grow up…and yeah I'm a dork." Sara grinned.

"You're a cute dork though. You're gonna be a good dad Greg." He smiled.

"Thanks."

"Well I'm gonna prod Grissom to see if he found anything yet. See ya later." Greg was finishing his coffee when Dave walked in and sat down across from Greg.

"Ummm….can I ask you a question?" asked Dave.

"Sure," said Greg. Dave seemed a little nervous and he looked around the room to make sure they were the only ones there.

"Me and Stacy, well we're thinking about having kids, well to be honest we're kind of trying to get pregnant right now."

"That's nice," said Greg wondering where this was going.

"Well…this sounds kind of silly, but did you and Jenna, did you two _try_ anything to get to pregnant?" Greg almost started laughing.

"We had sex."

"I know that…but did you two do anything special. I mean me and Stacy have been trying for months and it doesn't seem to be working and the doctors told us that we're both fine, but we're not getting the desired result, so how did it happen for you and Jenna?"

"We weren't trying and it happened. We didn't plan for it to happen and it happened…so stop trying, just have old fashioned sex and see what happens." Greg went to leave the break room and Hodges was walking in and Greg couldn't resist. "David…I was on top and than we moved to our sides, try that." Hodges rolled his eyes and Greg went to see if Wendy had DNA back yet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jenna reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello," she answered half asleep, it was close to midnight and she had gone home early to balance the books for May and set a budget for June. She finished about fifteen minutes ago and went to bed.

"Sweetie I'm sorry to wake you up," said Clarissa.

"It's ok mommy, what's up?" asked Jenna.

"I just got a call from Frankie; Karen fell down the stairs and broke her leg. He has to leave town tomorrow with some of his students for their senior trip and her mother is out of town. She's going to need help with Anya and Jordan for a few days so I'm leaving tonight. I'll only be gone for a week and than Frankie will be home. Henderson is properly staffed so if you need anything from there just call and let them know. You'll be alright?" asked her mother.

"Yeah mommy I'll be fine. Tell Karen and the babies I love them. I love you."

"I love you too miele, go back to sleep." Clarissa hung up her end and Jenna noticed she had a missed text. It was from Ofilia.

_Hey, plane landed. Going to the show tomorrow, love ya. _Jenna closed the phone and put it on the bedside table and lay back down. She flipped the pillow over and tried to settle back into the bed. Jenna felt the baby push down and start to fidget again; she grinned and started to rub the bump.

"Mommy is very sleepy, what do you want?" She felt it kick and start to twist again. "I don't wanna play with you right now." She felt it give a harder kick and she smiled. "You're not even born yet and you're already not listening to me. You want a bedtime song miele." The baby pushed down again. "I'll take that has a yes."

_Give a little bit  
Give a little bit of your love to me  
Give a little bit  
I'll give a little bit of my love to you  
See the man with the lonely eyes  
Take his hand, you'll be surprised_

So I'll give a little bit  
I'll give a little bit of my life for you  
So give a little bit  
Give a little bit of your time to me  
Now's the time that we need to share  
So send a smile, we're on our way back home  
ooh yea yea  
We gotta feel it  
Yea yea yea yea...  
Ooo  
Don't you need to feel at home  
Ooo you gotta feel it  
Yea you gotta want to  
Oh you gotta sing, we've come along way tonight.

The kicking and twisting settled, Jenna sighed she was wide awake now and she decided to get up and make herself a cup of tea. Gabriel woke up from his corner of the bed and gave her a look that clearly said, "You crazy human why are you up at this ungodly hour." Jenna ruffled the cat's head.

"I love you fuzzy ball, you wanna keep me company?" The cat eyed her with a look that said, "I don't have a choice now do I?" The cat jumped off the bed and followed her into the kitchen and Jenna got a pot boiling and she tossed the cat some kitty treats.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." The pot boiled and Jenna poured it into a mug and added a peppermint teabag. She let it soak for a few minutes, threw the teabag away and headed into the office/nursery. She grinned; she and Greg had been moving stuff around for a few days now and so far both bookshelves had been moved to out to the living room, but the desk with the PC was still in the room next to a changing table that she and Sammy had found at a yard sale last weekend. Her and Sammy had cleaned it and Jenna had washed all the clothes, sheets and blankets she had been given and they were all folded and put away neatly. The cricket Grissom had given them was place on a shelf in the room, so far Gabriel had left it alone, it wasn't chirping right now but it was moving around his cage.

She and Greg were planning on getting a crib and a car seat this Friday on his day off. She sat down at the desk and started finishing up the Thank You notes for the lab rats and everyone else who took part in the baby shower at the lab. She finished up her notes to Hodges, Judy and Sara when she started to feel sleepy again. She looked at the clock, it was two am, and she would have to get up in two hours to get ready for work. She clicked off the light in the office and went back to bed. She lay back down and dozed off for about an hour when the kick and twisting started up again. She yawned and started rubbing the bump and she sang to the baby until they both dozed off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Greg hated pulling doubles and he narrowly avoided having to pull a triple and he owed Nick a lot for agreeing to cover for him. It was late Thursday morning and he had been allowed to a few hours to go home, get a mini nap and a meal before reporting back to work. They had a break in the miniature killer case and it was shock to everyone. The killer was female; a female serial killer was rare and according to Grissom a female serial killer with delusional psychosis was even rarer. He had been given the task of tracing all the female fosters; he had it narrowed down to about twenty kids before his eyes started to burn and he almost passed out on a stack of files.

He unlocked the apartment door and shut it behind him. He noticed that Jenna's purse was sitting on the table by the door, but he didn't hear her. He looked in the kitchen, no Jenna. He looked in the office, no Jenna. He walked into the bedroom and shook his head; Jenna had fallen asleep on the bed. She was still had her shoes on and her hair was still in a bun from work. Greg slipped off his shoes and crawled in next to her.

"Mmm, you smell like white out and dust," she muttered her eyes still closed.

"I could smell like decomposing body, why are you home so early?" asked Greg.

"I didn't sleep very good last night…I was falling asleep in my office working on designs. Megan and Sammy told me to go home, my employees told me to go home or fire myself for sleeping on the job. Baby's kicking again, you sing it to sleep, I did last night and now it's your turn." Jenna drifted off to sleep again and Greg set the alarm on his bedside and put his arms around her.

"You're very beautiful you know that?" He heard her mutter something and than she started snoring. He grinned and he felt the baby give another solid kick and Jenna gave a little moan.

"Make it go to sleep," she rolled over to face him and buried her face in his chest. "I'm tired and it won't let me sleep."

"Shush, alright just relax." Greg took off her shoes and unclipped her hair and lay back down next to her and started rubbing the bump and he started singing quietly.

_Well I don't know why I came here tonight,  
I got the feeling that something ain't right,  
I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,  
And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,  
Clowns to the left of me,  
Jokers to the right, here I am,  
Stuck in the middle with you._

Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you,  
And I'm wondering what it is I should do,  
It's so hard to keep this smile from my face,  
Losing control, yeah, I'm all over the place,  
Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right,  
Here I am, stuck in the middle with you.

Jenna was sound asleep and the kicking had mellowed out, Greg guessed that meant the baby was asleep again. _Poor Jen I thought working doubles was rough._ He took a deep breath, she hadn't been in the kitchen yet she still smelled like sugar and vanilla. He dozed off breathing the scent in.

He woke up a few hours later to the sound of the alarm and the smell of grilled cheese and soup. He stumbled out to the living room; Jenna was curled up on the sofa eating the soup and sandwich while watching House.

"Hey, isn't this the episode where House treats the nun?" asked Greg heading into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I was always thankful that I never had to go to Catholic school. The nuns at church were scary enough." Greg got himself a bowl of soup and got a sandwich that was still warm from the microwave and sat down next to her. He still had another hour before he had to go in.

"I was feeling lazy and wasn't really in the mood to cook anything; I'm going to head back into work after you leave." Greg frowned.

"You sure you feel up to it?"

"Yeah I just really needed a nap. I feel a lot better now, the kicking has slowed down too so hopefully I'll be allowed to sleep tonight. You want me to drive you in to work and I'll just pick up tomorrow morning," suggested Jenna.

"Sure," said Greg finishing up the soup and moving to the sandwich.

"So how was your shift?" asked Jenna.

"Busy," Greg filled her in on what happened with the miniature killer.

"Wow, so what's the next step?" asked Jenna.

"Grissom was going to check the local hobby stores and see who asked for the little metal bracelet and that was the last thing I heard. I'm gonna take a shower so I don't smell like white out and dust, can you make me a lunch?" asked Greg.

"Sure," Jenna headed into the kitchen and Greg hopped in the shower. He finished his shower and got dressed. He came back out to the living room and Jenna had put her hair up and had her shoes on. She was on her cell phone talking with someone.

"Yeah I took a nap; had some soup and I feel much better now. I just want to work in the office and try to finish some of those designs, besides I'm taking tomorrow off. Yes mom I'll be good, do you want to talk to Greg?" She handed the phone to Greg.

"It's Megan, she being annoying." Greg took the phone.

"I caught her drooling on her keyboard, did she take a nap?"

"Yeah and I just watched her eat a bowl of soup and she seems ok…if she's not she's going to see Dr. Minhi isn't she?" asked Greg.

"Yes if I don't feel good I'll go see Dr. Minhi. But I'm fine, I just needed a nap," said Jenna rolling her eyes.

"She sounds fine, I promise that we haven't been over working her," said Megan.

"I trust you guys, she'll be in later if she gives you any shit send her home," said Greg.

"Will do love." Megan hung up and Greg handed her back her cell phone. Jenna just shook her head.

"It's almost six o'clock you ready to head in?" asked Jenna. Greg grabbed his lunch box and opened the door for her.

"After you sweetheart." Jenna grabbed her purse and headed out and he shut and locked the door behind her. He got in the passenger seat of her car and he leaned over and opened her door. She sighed and got in the car and started driving, Greg fiddled with her CD player and stopped when he heard a song he couldn't remember hearing before, it had a country twang to it, but also a little melancholy.

_Childhood living is easy to do  
The things you wanted I bought them for you  
Graceless lady, you know who I am,  
You know I can't let you slide through my hands_

Wild Horses,  
Couldn't drag me away,  
Wild, wild horses,  
Couldn't drag me away... 

"Julia introducing you to indie bands again?" asked Greg.

"It's not a bad song, little sappy," said Jenna.

_I have my freedom but I don't have much time  
Faith has been broken tears must be cried,  
Let's do some living after we die_

Wild Horses,  
Couldn't drag me away,  
Wild, wild horses,  
We'll ride them someday

Wild Horses,  
Couldn't drag me away,  
Wild, wild horses,  
We'll ride them someday

"It's very EMO sounding," said Greg.

"Kiss my ass and let me enjoy my EMO music," said Jenna. They drove the rest of the way to the lab in silence. Greg leaned over and gave her a kiss when they got to the lab.

"I love you," said Greg.

"I love you too. See you around seven?" asked Jenna.

"Yep," said Greg getting out of the car.

"Have a fun night," said Jenna, Greg shut the car door and watched her drive off before heading into the lab.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow I go home for a few hours and you almost have the case cracked without me," said Greg.

He had been there for about an hour and Nick was filling him in on what happened. It turned out that the bracelet had been bought by someone named Natalie; the first name was enough to get the foster records released. So far they had found out that after her mother died when Natalie was six she had pushed her four year old sister out of a tree house and killed her. After her little sister's death her father gave her up to foster care and from there Natalie seemed to vanish off the face of the earth.

"Grissom is calling everyone for a meeting and we're gonna go from there," said Nick.

"Wow you think we finally wrap this case up?" asked Greg.

"I hope so man; this chick has been jerking our chain for almost nine months now," said Nick.

"You have to admit…she was good. Someone is going to have a field day making a case study of this chick," said Greg.

"Yeah I can see a whole textbook chapter about this crazy chick," said Nick. Catherine burst into the break room looking really upset.

"Grissom wants us in layout room two now!"

"What's going on?" asked Nick.

"Another miniature was found in Grissom's office…she may have Sara,"

"Whoa back up, what. How did she get into the lab and what about Sara?" asked Greg.

"Would both of you start moving to the layout room and I'll tell you on the way!" snapped Catherine. Nick and Greg started following her, but she didn't know much. All she did know was that she and Grissom had come back from talking with Natalie's father and he had gone to his office and found the miniature and the doll found with the miniature that looked like Sara, right down to her stab vest. He had called Brass and he was en-route to where Sara had told Warrick she was going for dinner. Grissom was questioning Judy about who had been in his office.

They got into the layout room and Greg looked at the miniature, it was a random stretch of desert landscape, a wrecked car was dead center and a little hand moved back and forth in a clawing motion.

_Oh god,_ thought Greg. _The miniatures were always exact every detail perfect…if this doll is still moving._

"If the doll is still alive, that means Sara's still alive," said Greg. Nick looked annoyed and worried.

"Generic stretch of desert…she could be anywhere in a four-state radius." _Thanks for keeping the hope alive good buddy. _Catherine sighed and looked at the miniature again.

"Let's just focus on the details. There's always something to go on." Warrick spoke up after looking at the miniature.  
"She has to make these in advance, right? But how do you plan a car wreck? There's no way to know how the car's going to land." Warrick paused and a light went off in his head.

"Unless you wreck the car first, and then put her under it." Nick took a magnifying glass and studied the car in closer detail.

"Hey I got a vin number," said Nick. _Always perfect, right down to the last detail._

"Give me the first six," said Greg turning towards a laptop that could search the BMV and hopefully give them something.

"King, Sam, Victor 4, 5, 3," said Nick. Greg plugged it in and hit enter and prayed for search results. Grissom stormed into the layout room.

"Her name is Natalie Davis and she works for our janitorial service." Catherine looked horrified and to be honest Greg was too.

_How often have you walked passed one of the cleaning crew and not given them a second thought…maybe this is like that time with Nick, just a random CSI._

"Here! In the lab," said Catherine taking the file from Grissom. Greg looked at the ID photo; she looked like a harmless cat lady type. _A cat lady who's kill five people and could have a sixth on the way._

"For over a month. She's never been arrested, so there's nothing to flag on a security check. She used Ernie Dell's address on her work form. She has no home phone and no driver's license." _That explains the disposable cell._ The computer chimed that the search was done and it had one result.

"Ok I have something, 2007 red Mustang. Totaled outside the Trip Wire Bar about six weeks ago. Driver fatality and the car went to scrap, lead CSI on the case Sara Sidle." _Could there have been bleach somewhere at the scene and she saw Sara and flipped out…this doesn't make sense at all._

"Pull up the crime scene photos," ordered Grissom. Greg brought them up and clicked on the first one he saw and his jaw dropped. She was at the scene watching them; if he hadn't been paying attention he wouldn't have noticed her at all. _She blended right it, god could she have been watching us at all the scenes?_

"She was at the crime scene," muttered Grissom to himself and Nick she looked confused.

"So she salvages the car, and somehow gets it out to the desert, and grabs Sara, and puts her under it?" _Yeah I'm gonna with that._ Grissom looked horrified and Warrick started talking, give voice to Greg's earlier thought.  
"I don't get it. What does Sara have to do with bleach?" _Damned if I know. _Catherine looked near tears and shook her head.  
"I don't know. This just feels different." Grissom spoke up and his voice sounded dead.  
"It is different_._" Greg looked at him and he seemed to be reliving some horrible memory in his head. "This girl holds me responsible for the death of Ernie Dell. I took away the only person she ever loved…so she's gonna do the same thing to me." _Holy shit…did he just admit what he and Sara have out loud?_ Catherine looked at Grissom first and her eyes got wide and she gave Grissom a look like she was seeing him for the first time, Warrick seemed frozen in place and he stared stone face at Grissom. Greg gave Nick a look and the Texan seemed to be slowly taking in what Grissom was saying.

"This isn't about a psychotic reaction to bleach, or some dead sister or the doll…" Grissom stopped talking and thought for a moment. "Her little bisque doll…" he stormed out the break room leaving the team reeling. Catherine seemed to snap out of it first.

"We'll all talk about this later; our main concern is trying to find Sara. Greg you're with me, we're going to head over to the strip mall and get the video tapes of the parking garage. Nick, Warrick find out what the hell Grissom was going on about and try to find out where the hell that crazy bitch is," snapped Catherine leaving the room and Greg had to run full tilt after her.

_Grissom admitted it out loud…oh my god…I don't know how the hell he can stay calm, if this was Jen I would be a freaking train wreck right now._ Catherine got into one of the SUVs and Greg got in next to her. Catherine flipped on the sirens and started speeding.

"All these years…Gil…freaking moron, lectures me about dating and relationships and he's been breaking the one major rule in the lab and look what happened? God and Sara…what the hell was she thinking? Somehow I'm not surprised…god what am I saying?" asked Catherine. If the situation wasn't so serious Catherine's mini rant would be funny, but right now he just wanted to find Sara. She was his friend, next to Jenna and Archie she was his best friend. _You guys found Nick with less to go on, you'll find Sara._

"We'll bust out the gossip cookies after we find Sara ok," said Greg. Catherine wiped her eyes and parked the car.

"You're right, let's just focus on figuring out what happened," Catherine got out the car and Greg followed her, it had started to rain and he hoped that any trace evidence they found was still useable.

"Figure out how many camera each floor has and which one had the best view of Sara's car," said Catherine walking over to Brass to get an update from him and to give him what she knew. Greg walked over to a kid in late teens that had an employee name tag on.

"I'm Greg Sanders with the Crime Lab, do you work here?" The kid nodded.

"Yeah I work security, it's mostly just manning the entrances to the mall and garage," said the kid.

"Can you give me any info about many camera each floor has?" asked Greg.

"Sure, we have two on each floor, on north facing and one south facing. I think the south facing one would have the best view of the car," said the kid.

"Where is the camera exactly?" asked Greg. The kid motioned for Greg to follow and he walked him over to a corner of the parking garage not even two feet from where Sara's car was. "Hey Catherine!" She turned from Brass and headed over to Greg.

"What did you find?" asked Catherine.

"There are two cameras on each floor," he moved his flashlight up and shined it on the camera. "This one would have the best view of Sara's car." Catherine looked relieved for a moment.

"Great, now if only we could see what it saw. Where the hell are the damn tapes?" asked Catherine snapping at the kid and he sighed.

"Like I've been telling everyone all night this is strip mall not a casino. The feeds all go off sight, my boss is bring them as fast as he can." Catherine pulled out a picture of Natalie.

"Do you recognize this woman?"

"No." Normally Greg would feel annoyed when witnesses didn't recognize who the prep was, but than again none of them had noticed her and she had been hiding right under their noses. Catherine flipped to a photo of Sara.

"What about her?"

"Yeah, she eats at the veggie place downstairs a couple times a week." Catherine looked like she wanted the kiss the kid.

"When was she here tonight?" The kid shrugged.

"Around seven thirty, I think, that's when she normally pops in." _Thank you, you have no idea how unbelievable helpful that is._

"That gives us a time frame; I'll take care of the tapes." Greg walked off to find the kid's boss and get the tapes. A few minutes later an older guy came in with a bag of tapes.

"This is everything up to around eight this evening," said the guy.

"I just need the tapes from around five pm till about eight this evening," said Greg, knowing the timeline would cut down on time spent looking through hours of useless footage and get them closer to finding Sara. The guy handed him four tapes.

"I hope you find your girl," said the kid.

_Me too…me too._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"God it's really going out there," said Julia looking through the front store window at the storm. They were closing up for the night and cleaning the front of the house.

"This is nothing, now it the power goes out and the stoves won't work in the morning, than I'll be worried," said Jenna wiping down a table. She sighed and looked at the bump. "I don't know what your issue is lately, but really all the non stop kicking is getting old."

"Maybe it's just making sure you remember it's there?" suggested Megan coming out to the front to get a broom. Jenna looked down at the bump and back at Megan.

"Kind of hard to forget it's there," said Jenna. God she was tired, she had taken a four hour nap today and it felt like she hadn't slept at all. She yawned and finished wiping down the counters. "Are you guys set for tomorrow? I can come in later in the afternoon if needed?"

"I think you're the first boss I've ever worked with to feel bad about taking time off. Go enjoy you're day off…shop for your midget, learn how to breath…you'll forget all about it when the time comes and you'll be screaming for your meds to dull the pain," joked Sammy coming up front.

"We agreed to have the baby the old fashioned way, no drugs, no painkillers. I get to hold his hand and scream about how much I hate him and how much I would love to kill him," said Jenna, all three just looked at her.

"Oh we thought you were crazy, now we know you're crazy. No drugs, none at all," said Julia.

"It's not good for baby, plus I would like to remember holding my baby and bring it in to the world. Ofilia has no memory of giving birth to Millia or cursing me, god, the doctor and the asshole that got her there," said Jenna.

"My kind of delivery," said Sammy.

"If the back is done, we can all go home," said Jenna. Sammy and Megan ran to the back and started cleaning. Julia looked at her.

"Aren't you scared?" asked Julia.

"Scared of what?" asked Jenna.

"I don't know, being a mom, I mean you're a great boss so I think the stretch from boss to mom should be that much, but still aren't you freaking out."

"To be honest, I'm terrified…I can't wait to have the baby and do all the mommy stuff with him or her, but yeah I'm still a little freaked out that another human is going to be needing me for the next twenty some years of it's life. But, my mom did ok with me, Ofilia did a hell of a job with Millia and I think I'll be fine." Jenna went to wipe down another table when she started to feel dizzy; she shook her head and gripped the table.

"Hey you ok?" asked Julia.

"Yeah…I'm just tried." She stood up and headed into the back with her rag that she tossed into the sink. "Hey, Megan I'm kind of tried, can you lock up tonight?" Megan looked at her.

"You look like hell," said Megan frowning at her.

"I just need ten, twenty maybe thirty hours of sleep." Sammy looked worried now.

"You sure you'll be ok to drive home? I can stay with you tonight if you want. I'll tell Cole to watch the kids." Jenna grabbed her purse and shook her head.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'll see you guys later." Jenna gave them a little wave and head out front. "Night Julia."

"Night mama," said Julia looking at her worried. Jenna waddled to the car and got in. She started the car and took a deep breath and placed both hands on the bump.

"Sweetheart please ease up on me. All the kicking really hurts and it's wearing me out." Jenna put the car into the drive and headed home, god this weather was shitty. She debated calling Greg and seeing if he could come home, she felt horrible and just overwhelmed.

_It's nothing; you're just tired you'll feel better after a hot shower and some sleep._ Jenna parked the car and got soaked trying to get across the parking lot to the building. She got inside and got undressed in the kitchen and tossed her wet clothes in the mini washer room they had next to the kitchen. She took the hottest shower she could stand and just crawled into bed. She curled up and started rubbing the bump hoping to get the baby to go to sleep.

_I watched you suffer a dull, aching pain  
Now you decided to show me the same  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines,  
Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind_

Wild Horses,  
Couldn't drag me away, Wild, wild horses,  
Couldn't drag me away... She dozed off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok here's the plan," said Ecklie. "At dawn we're going to be doing helicopter sweeps of the area in the west desert. CSI Sanders will be in the lead helicopter and Officer Trex will be in copter two. Squad cars and a recuse unit will be on the ground and a medi vac will be on call not ten minutes from our location. And questions?" asked Ecklie.

"What about search dogs?" asked Tatum, she had been pulled in from Swing to help them out.

"With all the rain, scent would be almost gone, plus with all the heat the dogs could kill themselves trying to her. K9 won't let us risk the dogs and while this may sound retarded to us, those dogs are their teammates and I don't blame them not wanting to risk a teammate. We're going to do this on foot and in the air, the old fashioned way. Dawn hits in a less than an hour people, we're going to ask that you switch from your cell to one of these walkie talkies, better to use in the desert, they don't need a cell tower. Get ready to head out."

Ecklie dismissed them and Greg went to his locker to get ready, the last couple of hours had passed in a blur. They had figured out that Sara had been taken out to the western desert somewhere, but with all the rain last night, if she had managed to get out from under the car, she had been out there all night not to mention what was out in the desert.

_God exposure alone, it was freezing last night and it's getting close to eighty degrees right now…shut up and focus, Sara was always stubborn and never knew when to give up,_ thought Greg throwing his cell in the locker. Tatum came up to him.

"Here, thought you might want this," Tatum handed him an evidence bag with a necklace in it. Greg gave a look, it was Jenna's jade necklace they had taken months ago when she was attacked in the bakery. "Guy is going to jail, he confessed…thought you might want her lucky charm," said Tatum grabbing her vest and sunglasses before heading out. Greg took it out of the baggie and put it in his pocket, Jenna always told him it was good luck, well most of the time she teased. _Let it come in handy now._ He left the locker room to head up to the roof top and didn't hear his cell phone go off in the locker.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey…hey Greggo…pick up your phone…your shift ended about ten minutes ago and if I have to get out of this car for you I'm gonna hurt you. I have no desire to waddle across the parking lot…Greggo…" The cell phone cut off and Jenna hung up her end. She sighed and got out the car, since she was here she may as well give the lab rats and the other guys the thank-you cards. She took a deep breath and started to make her way across the parking lot and narrowly missed being hit by several police cars that were doing at least 50 out of the parking lot.

_Gee thanks guys for almost hitting a citizen. My donation to the LVPD charities just got smaller. _She went inside and saw that the lab techs were all huddled around Judy's desk talking in hushed tones. She felt the baby start kicking her again and Jenna felt something sink in her stomach.

"Hey what's going on?" Mandy looked over at Jenna and wiped her eyes.

"Greg didn't tell you?"

"I haven't spoken to Greg since I dropped him off last night." _Oh god please don't let Greg be hurt again._

"We got the Miniature killer last night," said Bobby.

"That's a good thing right?" asked Jenna leaning on the counter trying to hide the fact she was feeling dizzy again.

"She kidnapped Sara before we got her and we don't know where she is," said Archie.

"She's somewhere out in the desert according to the miniature she left in Grissom's office. God I can't believe I just let her walk into his office," moaned Judy.

"She was a janitor Judy you didn't know," said Wendy.

"She worked here?" asked Jenna shocked. _God please stop kicking me, it really hurts._

"For a few months but no one really paid attention to her. Right now the whole team is out looking for her. Greg is helping do an air search for her," said Hodges.

"Guess that means Greg isn't getting his day off…I need to sit down," said Jenna slumping to the floor.

"Why is she leaking?" asked Hodges.

"Her water broke dipshit!" screamed Judy getting on the phone.

"Chopper is on the roof," said Wendy and she ran for the stairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sanders, over here," yelled a man over the noise of the chopper. Greg ducked down under the blades and made his way to the chopper. He was fitted a mike and headphones so he could speak with the pilot and the units in the cars below.

"You ready?" asked the guy.

"Yeah, let's go!" Greg got into the chopper and they took off from the roof. He looked down and saw someone on the roof jumping up and down waving their arms.

_Who the hell is that…someone wishing us luck? Yeah we're going to need it._ Soon he couldn't see the building and was twisting Jenna's necklace in his hands. _God let Sara be alright. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"GREG!!!! GREG!!!!! GET YOUR DUMB ASS BACK DOWN HERE!!!!" screamed Wendy from the rooftop. The chopper was long gone though; Wendy kicked some gravel on the roof and took off back down the stairs. _This is not good, really not good…god damn it!!!_ _She was fine and than all of a sudden she just slumps over._ Wendy started running back towards the main entrance of the lab and a crowd was starting to gather of the techs who were getting ready to start their shift and those who were about to leave.

"Get out of the way and give the poor girl some air," snapped Wendy pushing a few day techs out of the way. "We just missed him," she reached out and took Jenna's hand. Jenna sucked in a breath and muttered something foul.

"It hurts." She started to mutter again. "Six weeks you have six weeks and you pick now to wanna be born!" Hodges was holding her other hand and he looked over at to reception where Judy was on the phone to 911.

"Yes she's in labor!!! Her water broke and she's in pain!!! I watched her water break there's a huge puddle staring right at me! Just get someone here!" snapped Judy, Hodges had never seen the middle age woman be so bossy in his whole time at the lab.

"If your not doing anything to help this poor lady, I suggest you go to work and leave her alone," snapped Hodges glaring at the lab techs. The day shift techs went to work and the night shift techs started trying to figure out the best way to get a hold of the Greg in the field.

"They all went to walkie talkie; their cells won't work in the middle of nowhere. Do you think they can turn the chopper around?" asked Mandy. Jenna muttered another stream of swears.

"Let me talk to the bitch who kidnapped Sara…I wanna kill her!" snapped Jenna. The EMT's came in with a gurney and pushed Hodges and Wendy out of the way.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm Ryan and this is Mark, how you feeling?" asked Ryan. Jenna just glared at him.

"I'm thirty four weeks pregnant, my water broke, I'm in a shit ton of pain right now and the sperm donor is heading to the desert to find his missing co-worker! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL DUMBASS?" 

"Ok, we're gonna get you to the hospital and see if we can do something about the pain," said Mark taking her pulse. They got Jenna on the gurney and she curled up in fetal position and started crying.

"It really hurts." Hodges took Jenna's hand.

"I'm going with her." Everyone just looked at him shocked.

"Sir if you're not the father or family…" said Ryan but Wendy cut him off.

"I'm going too and right now we're the family of the father and we're not letting her go alone." Ryan seem torn, Mark was getting an IV in Jenna.

"Let them come, we need to get her to the hospital now," said Mark.

"Alright, come on." Mark and Ryan started pushing the gurney out.

"Get on the horn and find away to get Sanders's ass back here," snapped Hodges following the gurney.

"Yes sir," said Bobby and he started running trying to find either Ecklie or McKeen.

"We'll keep you guys in the loop," yelled out Wendy running to keep up with the gurney. The EMT's lifted Jenna into the back of the ambulance and Hodges and Wendy climbed in a sat on the right side of gurney and Hodges was holding her hand.

"I want Greg," whimpered Jenna and Hodges tightened his grip on her.

"We're getting him," said Wendy. Jenna drifted in and out during the ride to the hospital.

_I hope we get him in time,_ thought Wendy.

Episodes- Living Doll and Dead Doll

Songs- Goo Goo Dolls- Give a little bit

Steely Dan-Stuck in the middle with you

The Sundays-Wild Horses


	6. Pleading

Pleading

"Shitpissfuckcuntcockersockermotherfuckertits!" muttered Jenna sucking in a breath.

"Wow all seven and in one breath too, I'm impressed," said Hodges.

"Shut up," snapped Jenna.

"Damn it Hodges, if you're going to be here at least do something useful," said Wendy pulling out her cell phone and trying to call Catherine again. He sighed and started pacing again, where the hell was her doctor?

They had been waiting in an exam room for over thirty minutes. They had been taken to a private exam room the moment they came in; they waited ten minutes for a nurse who kicked Wendy and him out for about twenty minutes while she examined Jenna. The nurse came back out and told them that she was in labor. _No shit,_ thought Hodges. And that Jenna was already five centimeters dilated, but they needed to start timing contractions.

"An hour give or take a few minutes…I think that's how far the contractions are apart," said Jenna taking in a breath. Hodges set his watch on timer and sat down next to Wendy.

"Any luck?"

"No, just static, figures you can put a man on the moon but you can't get a cell signal in the desert!" Wendy threw the phone in her bag disgusted. "We're really trying to get a hold of someone who can get us in touch with Greg, but the whole team is in the middle of nowhere right now. Can we call anyone else for you?"

"My mom is out of town with my sister in law who broke her leg, my brother is supervising a senior trip, and my best friend is at bridal show in New York." Jenna looked down at the bump. "You couldn't have waited another couple of days…it had to be now!"

"Yeah, it's Greg Sanders kid. Impatience as hell," said Hodges. Jenna let out a mini giggle.

"Yeah…that's Greg all over." Dr. Minhi opened the door and looked that group.

"I heard that someone decided to speed things up. Sorry I'm late; someone decided to have triplets the hard way. So what time did the water break?"

"Around seven this morning," said Jenna.

"Have you been timing the contractions?" asked Minhi.

"I think they're an hour apart," said Jenna.

"Well, someone's in a hurry. We're going to move you upstairs and prep you for delivery. Nurse Robin is going to help you move up to the sixth floor and we're going to start monitoring you and the baby and just wait it out," said Minhi.

"Whoa wait it out; I can't have this baby now! Its six weeks too soon and no! I can't have this baby now. Isn't their something you can do to stop this? I mean drugs, I'll stay in bed for the next six weeks, just stop the labor," said Jenna.

"Can you stop the labor?" asked Hodges.

"I could, but her water's already broken and that means it's coming now and I can't slow it down or stop it now. The best we can do now is watch you and the baby closely. We'll tell the neonatal ward to stand by and we're going to run some tests to make sure the baby is ok and that you're alright too. It's going to be alright, I promise. "

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Jenna near tears. "I mean did I do something to cause this?" Hodges and Wendy felt horrible for her and Wendy wrapped an arm around her and Minhi sat down in front of her.

"No, of course not it just happens from time to time. No one knows what causes premature labor, trust me you're not to blame. Let's just get you upstairs and start monitoring you two. It's going to be alright I promise…where's Greg?"

"Oh he's in the desert looking for our co-worker who was kidnapped and placed under a car by a psycho who makes miniatures," said Hodges. Dr. Minhi looked at him like he was crazy and Jenna shrugged.

"I know, it sounds crazy but it's true." Minhi shook his head.

"Let's just get you upstairs." He paged for the nurse and headed upstairs to order the tests. The nurse helped Jenna into a wheelchair and the three of them made their way upstairs.

"Can you call my mom…I mean, I know she's not going to get here in time, but still?" asked Jenna. Wendy reached into Jenna's purse and grabbed her cell phone.

"I'll even call Greg's parents; they should be in the loop too." Jenna gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, they should be." Wendy took the phone and went down the hall to make the calls. "They should be since their son can't." she bit her lip and looked near tears and Hodges took her hand.

_Damn it, where the hell is Sanders_," thought Hodges.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_God it just goes on forever_, thought Greg looking down from the helicopter. Jenna had told him once she had grown up in God's Sandbox and he thought she was joking until he moved to Vegas, it was a sandbox a very nasty sandbox. That was the one thing Greg hated about moving to the field was the desert hikes to find bodies, because you could almost always count on finding a body that you weren't looking for and opening up another can of worms. He sighed and looked down again, hoping to spot the car.

Nick had been able to figure out who towed the car out here and Brass was able to get a location from the guy who towed the car and now they were franticly trying to find the car. Greg looked down and something shiny caught his eye, he grabbed the binoculars next to him to get a better look.

_Oh god there it is!_ You could hardly see it because it had been buried under the sand, parts of the desert had flooded last night and this looked to be one of the places where it flooded. _Oh god let Sara not be there, she could have gotten out._ He called out to the pilot.

"To the left, down there! That's it, that's the car!" The pilot started calling dispatch and the cars started speeding in that direction. _Don't let her be there, don't let her be there!_ The helicopter couldn't land here, it would scatter sand and make searching worse, so Greg watched Nick and Grissom bolt from their SUV and start franticly digging at the packed in sand that had buried the car. They both stopped and Nick stood up holding what looked like Sara's stab vest. _Oh god…please don't let her be there._ Other officers came running forward with some shovels and they all started to dig. Grissom stepped aside for a moment and it looked like he was talking on cell, but he hung up quickly and looked annoyed and then he went back to digging. They dug quickly and couldn't find Sara under the car. Greg felt a huge sense of relief, _she got out._ The pilot started heading west.

"They found some shoe prints heading west, I'm gonna take us out that way."

"Ok," said Greg and he looked down and saw that Catherine had arrived and she, Grissom and some other officers were walking towards the footprints. The pilot took them up higher than before and started heading west. _Please let Sara be alright._

Greg looked out over the never ending stretch of sand and felt hopeless frustrated. _God it's almost a hundred degrees out here and she hasn't had any water,_ thought Greg. He sighed and made himself focus on desert in front of him. _I hope Grissom is holding up, I couldn't be this calm if Jenna was out here._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Oh God no…don't let her be under here…it's my fault about Ernie Dell not Sara._ Grissom started tearing at the sand when Nick found the vest. _She got out…oh thank god!_ _Where did she go though? _His phone went off; he was shocked that he got some sort of signal out here. He stepped away for a second and answered the phone…hoping that maybe someone had spotted Sara.

"Grissom….Conrad…luck…Sara." He was cutting out horribly and Grissom had no desire to talk to Ecklie right now.

"I'm busy right now!"

"Sand…he….at desert," said Ecklie cutting in and out.

"We'll talk later!" Grissom hung up his phone and went back to digging. _She's got out, but where did she go?_ He stopped digging when they brought in the back hoe, he looked out and felt a small sense of relief, shoe prints. She had started heading west, if her prints where still here, it meant she got out before the flood and had hopefully managed to make it to higher ground.

"Catherine! I got shoe prints!" called out Grissom. Catherine yelled out the order that they were searching on foot, but Grissom was already ten steps ahead of her and he thought about the last real conversation they had right before they went on shift.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You're telling me that Greg Sanders the person I caught head banging one day in DNA with a latex glove on his head and a surgical mask on to Marylyn Manson wants more children. Oh God help us all," said Grissom picking up some papers from the kitchen table while Sara was feeding Hank.

"I almost choked on my sugar cookies when he said that, but you have to admit he's a big kid himself. He'll be a good dad. I do wonder about his decision to have us has godparents."

"Why?" asked Grissom. "Greg was right about godparents having a vested interest in the upbringing and personal development of the child. And considering that we did take an interest in Greg and his personal development, I can understand why he picked us."

"I suck with kids, you know this."

"You don't suck with children; you just lack experience and general understanding of children, maybe being a godparent will help you get over that anxiety you have with children." Sara started laughing.

"Thinking about becoming a shrink?"

"No, I'm just pointing maybe this will give you a chance to see that children aren't scary. In fact, sometimes they're kind of fun." Sara reached down and started petting Hank.

"Speaking from experience?"

"Lindsey was fun when she was younger, she used to try to play with my roaches until Catherine caught her and we both got in trouble." Grissom bent down and started petting Hank too. "You're going to be a good godparent."

"I'll take your word for it," said Sara and she got up and finished getting ready. She told Grissom she was going to pick up dinner at the strip mall and swing by the bookstore to maybe pick up a book about what being a god parent meant. That was the last time they talked before he called her about Natalie.

Grissom looked down at his cell phone to see that Ecklie was calling again. He hung it up; he only wanted to find Sara right now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I tried," said Ecklie hanging up the phone. Mandy and Bobby looked at him shocked.

"But she's in labor…like right now! No, you have to try again! Her water broke here in the lab and we really need to get a hold of Greg," said Mandy.

"Sanders is in a helicopter, in the middle of nowhere looking for one of the best CSI we have, this recuse operation is costing the City millions, if I call him back, McKeen will kill me and you and anyone else he can get his hands on. I can't call him back in until they find Sidle or start running out of fuel. My hands are really tied on this. My wife was in labor for over twenty hours with our first…he'll be notified when he gets back to base to head to Desert Palms. Now Miss Webster and Mr. Dawson I suggest you either go home or help days with their backlog," said Ecklie.

"But she's gone into labor early; she might not have twenty hours of labor. For all we know she could have had the baby on the way to the hospital," said Mandy. Ecklie glared at her and Bobby knew they were fighting a lost cause and gently pulled Mandy out of Ecklie's office and he shut the door.

"You were a big help," snapped Mandy at Bobby.

"It wouldn't have mattered what we said he wouldn't help us." Bobby sighed and they started walking down the hall. "Well I'm at a lost for how to get a hold of someone in the field. The cells aren't working and they're all on walkie talkie." Henry and Archie came up to them near the front entrance.

"Any luck?" asked Henry.

"Nope, Ecklie got a hold of Grissom for ten seconds before the connection went dead or Grissom just isn't answering calls from him until he finds Sara," said Bobby.

"This is crap! I'm trying Nick's cell and working my way down," said Mandy.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Nick was sitting next to Sofia in the SUV when his cell went off. They were checking out the roads on the other side of the pass.

"I didn't think we get anything out here that wasn't on walkie talkie," said Sofia.

"Who knows?" Nick flipped it open. "Stokes!"

"Oh thank god we got someone! We need to talk to Greg!" said a female voice.

"Mandy?" asked Nick. _What hell are the lab rats doing?_

"Yes it's me and we…Nick can you hear me!!! It's really important and" all Nick heard was static and he hung up the phone and turned back to looking out the window.

"What did she want?" asked Sofia.

"Who knows what the lab rats are doing. If it was important Ecklie or Grissom would be calling. Let's just focus on what we came out here for," said Nick turning back to the window and kept looking for Sara in the endless dune.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No, don't hang up Nick! Nicky!!!" Mandy hung up the phone. "See if I rush prints for you again." Mandy sighed. "If he can't get calls he can't get text right?"

"Yeah, no signal is no signal," said Archie.

"I tried Catherine earlier and I couldn't get anything," said Henry.

"Warrick is also a no go," said Judy hanging up her phone at front desk.

"Oh this is a whole bunch of crap," said Mandy.

"Greg's gonna be pissed if he misses his kid being born," said Bobby.

"Pissed is an understatement, he's gonna be devastated," said Archie. Dr. Robbins and David came up to them.

"Who's up for a road trip?" asked Dr. Robbins and the group looked at him like he was crazy.

"Have you been drinking the embalming fluid?" asked Archie.

"No, I wouldn't be talking to you if had been. I heard one of the officers say the team was headed out to Ice Box Canyon, if we get a hold of one the park rangers he can put us in touch with who we need. I'm heading out there right now with David, it's not everyday you're first child is born," said Robbins. "Any takers?"

"I'll go," said Archie.

"Me too," said Bobby.

"I'm gonna head to the hospital to see how she's doing," said Mandy.

"Can I come?" asked Judy.

"I have a van, we can all head to the hospital," said Henry.

"So it's settled, come on it's a long drive," said Dr. Robbins heading out.

"You know, we could sell this story to Dateline: Operation Desert Baby," said David. Dr. Robbins looked at him.

"David don't make me hit you with this," said Robbins gesturing with is cane.

"Sorry."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I think you could make a killing selling flavored ice chips. You know peach-flavored, watermelon flavored, wine cooler flavored ice chips," said Hodges taking an ice chip out of the bowl that was next to the bed side.

"Stop eating her ice chips," said Wendy. Jenna couldn't eat anything in case they had to put her under. So the nurse had brought her a bowl of ice chips to suck on. Hodges had eaten more of them than Jenna had.

"I don't mind…flavored ice chips. You could be an investor; you got a booming market here and oooowwww," Jenna grabbed the bed rail and just squeezed it and took a deep breath. Hodges looked at his watch.

"The contractions are about 45 minutes apart." He took another ice chip and reset his watch. Wendy sighed and looked at fetal heart monitor they had strapped to Jenna; it had a good rhythm, which meant the baby wasn't in distress and that it was still alive. A nurse knocked on the door and shrugged.

"Sorry I have to kick you two out again." Hodges nodded and told the nurse that the contractions were forty five minutes apart and he and Wendy left the room so she could examine Jenna. Wendy sat down on the floor across the hall and Hodges started pacing.

"So Sanders's parents are on the way, her mother's trying to get home and we have no clue where the father is. This is grand," said Hodges.

"I feel the need to get totally trashed after this is done and I'm gonna get trashed for Jenna and for Sara," said Wendy.

"You think Sara is still alive?" asked Hodges.

"She's a tough chick. You have to be to be dating Grissom, she's gonna be fine."

"Wow her and Grissom…I imagined Grissom with someone a little…"

"Older," said Wendy.

"No….more…his type," said Hodges.

"Well considering what workaholics the two of them are, I think they're a perfect match. A bit odd, but good for other each," said Wendy. Hodges sat down next to her.

"I think she's alive too." The two of them exchanged a look and Hodges went to say something else when Mandy called out.

"Hey guys." Hodges looked down the hall to see Mandy, Judy and Henry coming towards them.

"Any luck getting a hold of anyone?" asked Hodges standing up.

"Nope, I had Nick on the phone for about six seconds and then he hung up on me when he couldn't hear me. I tried texting, but if he can't get calls he can't get texts. I have no clue where Warrick is and Catherine isn't answering her phone either. Ecklie tried to call Grissom and he got hung up on. Dr. Robbins, Super Dave, Bobby and Archie are headed out to Ice Box Canyon to see if the park rangers can get them in touch You guys have any luck?" asked Mandy.

"The Sanders are coming out and her mom is trying to find a way home right now. This is bullshit," said Wendy. "The next time you go to a City Hall budget meeting, request that the city chip in and get some better communication devices so in case of emergencies so field officers can be reached."

"I plan on it," said Hodges. The nurse came back out and addressed the group.

"She's up to seven centimeters and with the contractions being only 45 minutes apart, she could be having the baby very shortly."

"How shortly?" asked Henry.

"She could possible have this baby within the next two or three hours. I'll be back to check on her in an hour." The nurse walked off and the group looked at each other.

"They better get a hold of him soon," said Hodges and he walked back in the room and sat down next to Jenna who looked exhausted. Mandy looked at Hodges shocked.

"Grissom's dating Sara and Hodges is being nice to Greg's pregnant girlfriend. My world is very askew and I'm starving. Any takers for breakfast?" asked Mandy.

"We have to eat downstairs, Jenna can't eat and it would be just plain mean to eat in front of her," said Wendy.

"The gift shop is downstairs, maybe we can get her something to pass the time," suggested Judy. The group headed downstairs and Wendy looked back in the room, Jenna and Hodges were sharing a pair of head phones from an I-pod and Hodges was holding her hand and he looked like he was singing. _Yeah the world is very askew._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hodges came back into the room and sat back down in the chair that was next to the bedside.

"Can I get you anything?" He felt horrible, something he didn't feel very often. She looked pale and tried and she looked on the verge of tears from the pain, the nurse had offered some meds earlier, but she turned them down saying that she was doing this without drugs. She sighed and wiped her eyes.

"You wanna listen to some music; the loud speaker is getting annoying. I have my I-pod in my purse." Hodges grabbed the purse from the table near the window and pulled out the I-pod and handed it to her. "Any preference, I was listening to _Walk the Line_."

"I didn't peg you for a Johnny Cash fan," said Hodges. Jenna put an ear bud in her ear and Hodges took the other and flipped the I-pod on.

"My grandmother was. When I was little she used to listen to all the greats: Sinatra, Dean Martin, and Rosemary Clooney. I think Johnny Cash was the closest she every got to rock and roll though, I think she liked Cash more than Sinatra even though she wouldn't admit it. It would be an insult to her Italian roots to admit it." She turned the volume up a little bit, put on hand over her bump and sang to herself.

_Go away from my window  
Leave at your own chosen speed  
I'm not the one you want, babe  
I'm not the one you need  
You say you're lookin' for someone  
Who's never weak but always strong  
To protect you and defend you  
Whether you are right or wrong  
Someone to open each and every door_

But it ain't me babe  
No, no, no, it ain't me babe  
It ain't me you're lookin' for, babe

Hodges grinned and took her hand, "I prefer the Bob Dylan version." He started to sing out of tune with her.

_Go lightly from the ledge, babe  
Go lightly on the ground  
I'm not the one you want, babe  
I'll only let you down  
You say you're lookin' for someone  
Who'll promise never to part  
Someone to close his eyes to you  
Someone to close his heart  
Someone to die for you and more_

_But it ain't me babe  
No, no, no, it ain't me babe  
It ain't me you're lookin' for, babe _

"Any luck getting a hold of Greg?" asked Jenna pausing the song. He took out the ear bud.

"No, not yet. We're trying though, but being in the middle of nowhere it's hard. The morgue monkeys and some lab rats are heading out to Ice Box Canyon to see if they can get anyone." Jenna nodded and looked at him.

"Why are you being so nice to me, you hate Greg."

"I'm going to blame your hormones on you being so blunt. I don't hate Sanders, I just think he made a poor career choice leaving the lab and going to the field and he has poor taste in music and he plays pranks on me that I dislike. Other than that, I have no issue with him and I know if the situation was different and I was in the field, and that will never happen, and my significant other was going into labor he would be here with her, eating her ice chips and singing Johnny Cash out of tune." Jenna nodded and turned the I-pod back on.

"Thank you." Hodges popped an ice chip in his mouth and shrugged.

_They better get his ass here,_ thought Hodges.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sir's you need to turn around," said the officer.

Archie was driving his car and Dr. Robbins was riding shot gun with Bobby and David in the back. It had taken them over two hours to get here due to all the roadblocks and some of the roads still being flooded and washed out from last night. So far they had been lucky with the road blocks all they need to do was show a badge and they were waved though, the flooded roads on the other hand, involved back tracking and taking a whole new road. Archie cursed his decision to take his car; they should have taken on the CSI's SUV's instead for the flooded roads

"We're with the CSI's," said Archie pulling out his ID. The officer eyed it and shook his head.

"You're not with the field CSI's though and you need to turn around." The car had been stopped at a road block two miles from Ice Box Canyon and it was all Archie could do to not snap at this asshole. Dr. Robbins leaned over and threw his badge at the uniform.

"I am though, I'm the coroner and you either let us through or do I need to get out of this car and start walking," snapped Robbins. The uniform looked at the badge and stepped away from the car. He pulled out his walkie talkie and started to speak to someone. They spoke for several minutes and then he came back to the car.

"They haven't called a coroner yet, so how do you know about the body?" asked the officer. All the men in car felt something horrible sink in, Sara was dead.

"Oh no," muttered Dave and he took off his glasses.

"Poor Sara," said Bobby and he put his head in hands. The officer gave them a look.

"Sara…you mean Sara Sidle?" asked the officer.

"No we mean Sara Jean Underwood you moron of course me mean Sara Sidle. She's the body right?" snapped Bobby.

"No, the hiker they found…you're here for the hiker," said the officer.

"No we're trying too…" said Archie

"I need all of you gentlemen to step out of the car nice and easy now," said the officer.

"Why?" asked Dave.

"You either turn around or get out of the car. I don't know who you guys are or what you're doing out here, but you need to leave. You're interfering with a very important search and recuse mission," said the officer. Archie never wanted to kick someone's ass so badly and he glared at the officer.

"Now you listen here you piece of shit with a badge. I've had a really bad day and my best friend's girlfriend is in labor and is going to have his kid any minute now and he's out there looking for Sara Sidle. Now you either move and get out the way or I'm going to have the Doctor give you a rectum exam that you never forget," snapped Archie. The officer just looked at him and got on his walkie talkie.

"Can you get Captain Jim Brass up here? I have some issues up here." Archie just threw his head back and groaned.

"God damn-it!" His phone chipped and he looked at the text from Mandy and fought the urge to slam his head into the steering wheel.

_It's coming now!!!! _

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

"Oh god damn it," whined Jenna. She curled up and started screaming in pain. She fell back on the bed and started crying. Hodges jumped up from the chair and screamed down the hall for a nurse. Wendy went over to her bedside and started wiping sweat off Jenna's forehead. Mandy pulled out her cell and started texting Archie. Henry and Judy has left for the airport to wait for Greg's parents. A nurse came in and checked Jenna.

"When was the last contraction?" asked the nurse.

"Twenty five minutes ago," said Hodges checking his watch. The nurse frowned and paged for Minhi.

"She's nine and half centimeters dilated, we're going to move her to delivery. I suggest if you want to stay with her, you wash up and get some scrubs," said the nurse. Minhi came in and double checked her.

"Someone wants to meet you quite badly," said Minhi teasing her.

"Is the baby ok?" asked Jenna.

"Your baby is fine we're just going to move you to another room and get you ready to push, alright." Minhi whispered to the nurse and they started wheeling the bed from that room to another unit down the hall. Hodges, Wendy and Mandy followed.

"Archie's not answering my text, which either means he got up to Ice Box Canyon and he's not getting any signal or I don't know," said Mandy flustered. Hodges sighed and Wendy looked worried.

"Well I suggest we scrub up and stay with her until we hear something from the field," said Wendy.

"I think getting sloshed after this is over is a great idea," said Hodges. "And I think the night shift should buy us drinks."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"What the hell is going on up here?" snapped Brass. It took him and hour to get up here to the checkpoint. He had been called by a twitchy uniform saying that four guys with lab ids where trying to get pass the roadblock. The four men in question were sitting on the side of road looking really pissed off. Brass looked at the four men who were handcuffed and his jaw dropped. It was Dr. Robbins, Dave, Archie and Bobby.

"Hey Jim," said Bobby.

"About damn time you got up here, what the hell kind of morons is the LVPD employing these days," snapped Robbins.

"What the hell are you doing, he's the coroner," said Brass.

"But you didn't call him and what's he doing up here if he hasn't been called?" asked the officer.

"I told you, CSI Sanders has a girlfriend who is in labor, he's out here right now looking for CSI Sidle and we couldn't reach him and no one would call him to come back in, so we came out here to get his ass. However we met you instead you fucking moron," said Archie.

"Isn't your foul mouth what got us handcuffed in the first place?" asked David.

"Yeah, so shut the hell up Archie!" snapped Bobby.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Brass.

"Jenna's water broke into the lab she's in labor right now, Mandy just sent me a text and Jenna is having the baby right now!" snapped Archie.

"We couldn't reach anyone out here so we decided to come out here ourselves and get him," said Dave.

"Why didn't Ecklie call Grissom?" asked Brass and than he realized how retarded that sounded considering everything going on.

"We need to get a hold of Greg and now," said Archie.

"Can we get these handcuffs off first?" asked Robbins. Brass instructed the officer to un-cuff the four men and than his walkie talkie buzzed.

"Brass this is CSI Stokes we found CSI Sidle she's being air lifted to Desert Palms."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Nick breathed a sigh of relief and watched the medi-vac take off with Sara and Grissom. Catherine started crying tears of joy and hugged Sofia.

"Thank god, I knew she would make it," said Catherine. Sofia started laughing.

"She was always hard headed." Nick's walkie talkie buzzed back and he heard what sounded like a bunch of whooping and shouting.

"Nick, this is Jim, thanks for the good news…is Sanders with you right now?" Nick thought back to earlier when he thought he heard Mandy asking for him.

"Why all the requests for Greggo?" asked Nick. "He's still in the helicopter; I was just getting ready to radio him."

"Well I suggest you tell him to get his ass down here right now!" said another voice.

"Archie?" asked Nick. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Trying to tell Greggo that his kid is on the way and he needs to get his ass out to Desert Palms!" snapped Archie.

"What," said Catherine. "She's not due for at least another six weeks."

"Why do you think we're out here?" asked another voice.

"Is that Bobby?" asked Sofia.

"Just tell Greg to get his ass down here," said Archie.

"You heard the man," said Brass. Nick fumbled for his radio and started to radio the helicopter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Greg's eyes burned from staring at the sand and sun for hours. His legs were numb from sitting in the cramped position for hours. He kept looking though, hoping to see a figure walking through the desert. _God how far could she have gotten,_ thought Greg. The helicopter had another hour before it needed to turn around and refuel and that took at least an hour and he hated to waste search time. His radio buzzed and he answered it.

"Sanders."

"Greg! You and the pilot need to land at the base near the check point at Turtle Creek and I mean now," said Nick.

"What's going on? Did we find Sara?" asked Greg. _Please not her body._

"We found Sara, she's alive. You need to get to Desert Palms ASAP; Jenna's water broke the baby's on its way." Greg knew if he wasn't strapped in he would have fallen out of his seat.

"WHAT!" screamed Greg. _Shit…she's not due for another couple of weeks and oh god who's with her…is she all alone, is she ok?_ Greg told the pilot that they found Sara and that they were to land at the check point and to let him out there.

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes," said the pilot. Greg's radio buzzed again.

"Greg can you hear me?" asked a voice.

"Archie?" asked Greg.

"Yeah it's me we came up here to get you after everything else failed. I got a text from Mandy, they moved Jenna from her private room to delivery and that she, Hodges and Wendy are scrubbing up to be in the room with her." _Hodges! _

"Hodges is with her!"

"He and Wendy went with her to the hospital when her water broke at the lab when she came to pick you up," said Archie.

"When was this?" asked Greg. God he had almost forgot that Jenna was going to meet him after shift and that they were going to do Lamaze and go shopping for the baby which had decided to come right now.

"Around seven," said Archie. "Wendy ran up to the roof to get you, but she just missed you." _The person jumping on the roof._

"We have a five minute ETA," said the pilot. Jim got on the radio.

"We'll take one of the squad cars to the hospital, just hurry up and land," said Jim. Greg sighed and clicked off and started twisting Jenna's necklace again.

_She needs to be ok, they both need to be ok! _ The pilot landed and Greg all but jumped out of the helicopter and ran over to where Archie, Dave, Bobby, Dr. Robbins, Nick, and Catherine were waiting.

"Jim and Sofia are clearing the road block, here take my phone and call Mandy she's with Jenna," said Archie handing him his cell phone.

"Come on, I'll drive," said Nick getting in a SUV.

"We'll meet you there," said Bobby. Nick, Greg and Catherine got into the SUV and took off. Greg franticly dialed Mandy's cell.

"Come on pick up, pick up…" muttered Greg.

"What!" snapped Mandy. "You better have Greg Sanders, Archie Johnston or I'm going to kick your ass."

"Mandy it's me! How's Jen?" asked Greg.

"Why don't you ask her yourself." He heard something in the background that sounded like crying and he heard a shuddering breath.

"Hi honey," said Jenna. Oh god, she sounded so weak and far away.

"Hey baby, how you doing?"

"Sore, tried…where are you?"

"I'm on my way there ok, just hang in there ok." He heard her struggling to breathe and he heard Hodges talking to her.

"Sweetie, you have to breathe come on breathe with me."

"It hurts," she cried.

"Jen, come on honey you have to breathe, come on in…" he heard her draw a shuddering breath in. "and out." And she let out. _Come on baby hang in there._

"Jenna I need you to push for me," said a voice that Greg assumed was Minhi. _What no…don't tell her to push I'm not there._ He heard her scream and had to yank the phone away from his ear and Nick and Catherine looked at the phone fearful.

"It hurts, it hurts, it really hurts," she was sobbing and Greg wanted to cry for her, she sounded like it was all she could do to keep going. He heard Wendy and Mandy shushing her in the background, telling her that it was going to be alright and that she was doing a great job. _I'm supposed to be there telling her it's ok. _

"Honey, it's going to be alright. I'm on the way…just hang in there please. Stay on the line," said Greg.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I tried to wait for you and…" she was struggling to breathe again.

"Come on in and out, you have to breathe baby." Nick stepped on the gas again and he had already turned the lights and sirens on the SUV.

"I need you to push again for me," said Minhi.

"No, I can't…tired…he's not here yet," muttered Jenna. Greg bit his lip, it hurt him to have to tell her this, but he knew if he didn't she wouldn't do what Minhi was telling her and she could hurt herself or the baby. _This is what's best for her._

"Honey, you need to push for him. I'm on my way, just do what he tells you."

"But…"

"No buts, just do what he tells you and push." He heard her scream again and he heard the lab rats in the background telling her it was alright.

"We need two more pushes from you and this will be all over with," he heard someone say in the background. Greg could see Vegas skyline ahead, they were getting close but he knew he was going to miss his baby being born and it broke his heart a little.

"Greg…"

"I love you, we're getting close," said Greg. Somewhere in the background he heard Minhi telling Jenna to push again, her voice was raw from screaming and he knew Catherine and Nick were giving him looks.

"I take it she's not on drugs," said Catherine quietly.

"We agreed not to, bad for the baby…she was just going to yell at me instead," said Greg quietly. The screaming had turned to sobbing and it was all he could do not to cry with her.

"We got a head, I need one more big push from you and this will all be over with," he heard Minhi say.

"Jenna push for me ok sweetheart, that's all you have to do is one more push." He her defeated sigh and she gave one last scream and than it got quite.

"It's a girl," he heard Minhi call out. It got really quite. _What's going on?_

"Jen, Jenna…baby are you there?"

"Why isn't she crying," he heard her mutter. _Oh god…no…please no._ He heard something beeping in the background and than it became a mess of noise.

"What's happening?" asked Hodges.

"Jenna, oh god come on Jenna stay with us," he heard Wendy say.

"We need to intubate the baby and get the mother to the OR stat," snapped Minhi. _What the hell is going on?_

"Jenna! Jenna can you hear me," screamed Greg. They were five blocks from the hospital now.

"I don't know what's going on, I'm so tired Greg." He heard the phone hit the floor and he heard more noise.

"BP is low," he heard someone say.

"What's wrong with her," snapped Hodges.

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE AND GET HER TO THE OR BEFORE SHE BLEEDS OUT!" screamed Minhi. He heard a rustling noise and the sounds of someone telling the three lab rats to leave the room.

"Are they going to be alright?" snapped Mandy.

"The baby is breathing and we're moving her to NICU." _Oh thank god…Jenna what about Jenna._

"What about the mother?" asked Wendy.

"It's too soon to tell," said the nurse. Greg felt cold all over.

"Mandy, Wendy, fucking someone talk to me!" snapped Greg. He heard Hodges get on the phone.

"Greg, Jenna started to hemorrhage they're taking up to surgery…the baby is heading to NICU. How far away are you?"

"Four blocks," he said softly. _Please let her be ok, you saved Sara._

"We'll be waiting for you out front," said Hodges and he hung up the phone. Greg slumped back in the seat and just put his head in hands.

"Greggo, what happened?" asked Catherine.

"I have a daughter who's in NICU and Jenna is in the OR, she started to hemorrhage."

"Greg…" started Nick.

"Just drive faster," said Greg and he started twisting her necklace in his hands. _I should have been with her, Sara had Grissom with her and Jenna…I left her with Hodges and she's been alone for hours and I should have been with her. _Nick pulled into visitor parking and Greg ran from the car to the front entrance of the hospital. _Let them be ok…please…please god let them be ok._

Notes-Episode-Dead Doll

Song-Johnny Cash and June Carter (Joaquin Phoenix and Reese Witherspoon) It Ain't Me Babe. It seem fitting at the time for Jenna and Hodges.


	7. Together again

Together again

Greg found Wendy, Hodges and Mandy standing by the front entrance and he went up to them.

"Where's Jenna?" Wendy took him over to a group of chairs and made him sit down.

"They took her surgery, we haven't heard anything yet, it's too soon." He felt overwhelmingly frustrated and he just wanted some answers.

"What happened?" Mandy shrugged.

"We don't know, she was fine one second and than she started bleeding and the doctor threw us out." Hodges frowned at him.

"Your daughter is NICU, she had some trouble breathing but they got her breathing and they won't let anyone else other than family members see her, you should go and see her," said Hodges.

"Come on, the maternity ward is on the sixth floor." Wendy went to take Greg's hand and he yanked it away.

"I wanna see Jenna." Wendy and Mandy exchanged glances.

"Greg you can't right now she's in surgery," said Mandy.

"Wendy, Mandy go away for a moment," said Hodges.

"What?" asked Wendy.

"I need to talk to Sanders, take a hike!" snapped Hodges.

"Fine," said Wendy and she and Mandy stalked off and Hodges turned to Greg.

"I know you feel like shit right now and you feel that you've failed in some horrible way. But, right now you need to pull your shit together for Jenna and for your daughter. I know if Jenna wasn't in the OR she would bitch slap you and tell you to go see your baby. She didn't want to leave the baby alone and she had too, she would want you to be with the baby right now. The doctors will get you when she's out of surgery and she's going to be fine. Go and see your daughter now!" Greg looked at Hodges and he was right, he felt like shit.

"She needed me and I wasn't here. I'm never there when she needs me. I either push her away or I'm just not there for her when she needs me. I don't deserve to see that baby…I don't…" Hodges cut him off.

"What did I tell you about getting your shit together? You can have the world's biggest pity party when she's out of surgery, right now you have a little girl who's only a few minutes old who's alone and needs someone. You want to make this up to Jen, go see that baby. I'll drag you up to NICU if I have too, but you're going to see that baby one way or another. I didn't spend all day here with your girlfriend and watch her go through drug free childbirth for you to puss out." Greg just looked at Hodges and Hodges stared back. "Are you going up or do I have drag you?" Greg just glared at Hodges and went over to the nearest elevator.

"Ask for nurse Lowey when you get up there," said Hodges. Greg got in the elevator and jammed the button for the sixth floor. _He's right you know about what Jenna would want._

Truth be told Greg was terrified to see her, she was six weeks early. _God she could have birth defects, illnesses, oh god what if she doesn't make it._ That thought about tore his heart out, despite being terrified to see her he loved this baby and he hadn't even met her yet. He knew it would destroy Jenna if the baby didn't make it, she didn't talk much about the baby she had lost with Andy, but he could tell by the tone her voice took, the look in her eyes when she did talk about it how much it hurt. _Please let them be ok, you saved Sara…save them._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What is up with Hodges today?" asked Mandy.

"What's with today, today?" asked Wendy. This day was going down as the weirdest possible the shittiest day of her damn life. She hoped that Jenna was going to be ok, she didn't wanna think of how Greg would react if Jenna didn't pull through.

"I think we all need a serious break after today," said Mandy. "I hope that Jenna and the baby are gonna be ok." She wiped her eyes and Wendy put an arm around her. Nick and Catherine came up them.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Nick "Is Jenna alright?" Mandy glared at him and kicked him in the shins hard and Nick winced.

"The next time we call you and we're not giving you lab results that means it's important and that means you should stay on the damn line and listen!"

"We tried to get a hold of anyone and no one would answer," said Wendy.

"We are really, really, really sorry," said Catherine.

"Tell that to Greg," said Mandy walking past him and towards Archie and the other lab rats who were coming into the waiting room. Nick looked at Catherine.

"Why do I feel that relations with the lab rats have been set back at least ten years," said Nick.

"Come on, let's go see if there is any news on Sara yet," said Catherine.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Greg got out of the elevator and the light blue walls and soft music almost made him feel like he was on a different planet. He walked over to a nurse at the front desk and she looked up at him.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Um…Jenna Bianchi had a baby…I'm the father Greg Sanders, can I see her…the baby I mean?" he asked. The nurse looked at him and flipped through a folder she had on her desk.

"Baby girl Bianchi…"

"Sanders," he corrected her.

"We have her listed by the mother's last name…she's in NICU. One of Dr. Minhi's interns is running some test on the baby right now. If you have a seat over…"

"Wait what tests; I just want someone to give me some straight answers about my fiancée and my daughter why is that so god damn hard?" snapped Greg. The nurse just looked at him.

"Sir if you just have a seat."

"No I don't want to have a seat; I want to know what the hell is going on. I get here after spending five hours in the desert on a search and rescue mission and all I get is half ass answers about my daughter and her mother. I want to talk to someone who can give me answers and now!"

"Mr. Sanders," said a nurse walking over to him. "I'm Janet Lowey; I'm the head nurse for the NICU. Can I help you?"

"My daughter was brought up here a few minutes ago, her mother Jenna Bianchi is in surgery and no one can tell me about my baby or her mother and…I just want to see one of them, just to see if they're ok." Janet nodded.

"Follow me," she started walked down a hallway. "The doctors just finished running their tests and they brought the baby back to NICU."

"What tests?" asked Greg.

"She had some trouble breathing when she came out, we cleared her lungs and we gave her some steroids to help her lungs, but we're watching her closely to make sure she doesn't have respiratory distress or sleep apnea. Her heart looks good so far though and she doesn't appear to have brain damage or any other serious physical defect. They're running some blood tests on her to test her O2 levels and anything else they can think of. I'm going to ask that if you want to be in the ward with her, that you wash up and put on the gown and some gloves. We try to keep the ward as clean as possible for the babies." Greg nodded and Janet looked at him.

"Now I'm going to warn you, she's tiny and she's a sick baby. We have her in an incubator and she has a lot tubes going for breathing and an IV for the steroids. It all looks very scary and intimating, but it's there to help her. Are you ready to see her…actually does she have a name, just so we can put it down in the records."

"Katie…Katie Sanders," said Greg. "Do you know if her mother…" Janet shook her head.

"I don't know yet…my concern was for Katie. The wash up room is over here and the ward is right through the doors on your right." Greg nodded and walked through the doors and washed up and he put on the scrubs and a pair of latex gloves before following Janet into the NICU. It was even quieter in here than in the main lobby of the floor and the lighting in this was room was very dim.

"We keep the lights down in here to calm the babies and help them sleep," said Janet like she was reading his mind. She took him over to an incubator on the far side of the room. "Mr. Sanders, say hello to your daughter."

He looked into the incubator and there she was his baby girl and she appeared to be sleeping. Greg knew he could never deny that she was his daughter the resemblance between them was there. She had Jenna's dark brown hair, but she had his curly hair and she also had his skin color, but he could see Jenna's nose and mouth on her.

She was wearing a diaper, some little pink socks and a little pink hat, the rest of her was covered in tubes and attachments to various machines. They were right about her being tiny he had tools in his field kit bigger than her, hell she could probably fit in his field kit.

God he was surprised that there was a baby under all the tubes, she had an IV in left arm which Greg assumed was pumping the steroids that were helping her lungs. She was also attached to a heart monitor and a respirator and the poor little thing had tubes in her nose. Janet got him a chair and sat it down next to Katie's incubator.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you hold her yet, not with all the tubes. When we get her off the IV and the heart monitor I can let you hold her. You can touch though, just be care to not knock off and of the tubes or attachments. I'll leave you two alone." Janet walked away and Greg sat down in the chair and just stared at Katie, he was terrified to touch her she was so tiny. _You're going to have to sooner or later, this is your daughter now stop being a coward._ He gulped and reached into the side of the incubator and took her right hand and noticed his thumb was just slightly bigger than her whole hand. She started to squirm and fuss in the bed.

"Oh shush honey, don't cry its ok." He took off her hat and started finger combing her curls. She stopped for a moment and opened her little eyes and stared at him half asleep, she also had his brown eyes. _Yeah no denying her_ thought Greg and he remembered what Jenna had told him about babies being able to remember voices. _She knows you, poor thing is probably terrified. Strangers poking and touching her and she's been all alone in a weird place._

"Hey…don't be scared. Trust me, I'm probably scared enough for the both of us." She wrinkled her forehead like she was thinking really hard about something and Greg almost laughed. "You know your mom gets that look when she's thinking really hard about something." Katie stared at him a moment longer before getting a firm grip on his thumb in her hand and dozed back off. He sighed and continued to play with her curls with his free hand.

"You know I always thought your mom was cute when she wrinkled her forehead like that. When we used to work together I would sit across from her and when she was thinking really hard about what prank to pull next her forehead would wrinkle just like that. I wish she was here right now to see you." Greg blinked and tried to hold back how much he wanted to cry. He knew Katie was going to be ok, he just felt in his gut that she was going to be ok, after all she was Sanders.

Now all his worry shifted to Jenna he wanted to go find someone who could tell him something about what condition she was in, but that would mean leaving Katie alone and he couldn't bring himself to leave her here by herself. He knew that Jenna wouldn't want her to be alone and that alone glued him to his seat. He tried to get comfortable in the chair and noticed that Katie still had a firm grip on his thumb and she had managed to get her left hand up towards her mouth without knocking the IV out and was sucking her thumb and even though she was sound asleep she had her head turned towards him and was looking at him in her sleep.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere kjæreste. Daddy's gonna stay with you." Greg was exhausted physical and emotional after everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours and he dozed off holding Katie's hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_One foot in front of the other that was all she needed to do. Just put one foot in front of the other. God she was so tried…no don't sit down, keep going, come on get up!_

_"Worthless girl, you're not gonna make it!" said a hateful little voice in the back of her mind. _

_"Shut up!" _

_"Why you know I'm right." Sara looked around and saw nothing but sand for miles and miles nothing but sand and rocks and sun._

_God she was so tried…just a minute…only for a minute. She sat down by a dead bush. Lay down…it's only for a minute. She lay down and felt the darkness overcome her._

_"Told you so," said the voice. She felt something wet on her…god was she under the car again, had her walk all been a dream and she was under the car again. She felt like she was being lifted up, moving against her will…god I just wanna sleep…why am I moving. She felt someone take her hand. I know that touch. She opened her eyes and saw the name tag: Grissom. She looked up and saw him looking at her near tears._

_God why is crying over me, I'm not worth it,_ thought Sara. She dozed off again and woke up in a hospital bed with Grissom by her side.

"You're awake." He went to touch her arm and she winced in pain. "Sorry…you have first degree sunburn."

"Water," she croaked. Grissom leaned over and poured her a glass of water and helped her take baby sips. "Thanks. How long…"

"You should rest," said Grissom and she shook her head.

"I can't here. I wanna go home." He frowned at her.

"Sara you need to stay here."

"I hate hospitals and I won't get any rest here…please." She hated how whiny she sounded but she hated being here, she had never liked hospitals, the way the doctors looked at you when you came in with your arm broken for the third time that year and they bought the bullshit story about how you fell down the stairs. She wanted to go home. Grissom sighed and went to say something when Brass came in and gave her a smile

"Nice to see you awake," he joked.

"Nice to be awake," said Sara.

"Maybe if you're good they'll let you room with Sander's girlfriend and his baby," said Brass. Sara looked at Grissom.

"How long was I out?" Grissom looked confused.

"She's not due till July."

"Well someone decided today was the day and about she gave birth to a four pound baby girl who is in the NICU."

"Is Jenna alright?" asked Grissom.

"I don't know yet."

"Nice to know I wasn't the only one having a shitty day," said Sara. Brass smiled.

"Well all three of you are tougher than you look. I'll leave you two alone and let the others know that you're alright and are 'sleeping'." Brass left the room and Sara looked at Grissom.

"I…I just wanna go home right now. I'm really not up to seeing anyone right now." Grissom nodded he understood.

"I'll find a doctor and see what he says." He kissed the top of her head and left the room." Sara sighed and felt her eyelids start to get heavy again and she tried to ignore the voice that told her she had given up and was lucky this time.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Greg… Please Greg, wake up," said a female voice and he felt a hand on his

shoulder. It startled him and he let go of Katie's hand and that woke her up and she started to fuss again. He looked up and saw his mother standing next to him wearing a pair of scrubs and a look of concern.

"I'm sorry I woke you up sweetie, but a Doctor Minhi is looking for you," said Kari. Greg looked at Katie who was getting ready to go into full fledged screaming in seconds. Greg started stroking her hair and talking to her.

"Shush, shush, it's alright småjente. Go back to sleep ok," said Greg. Katie looked at him and started to calm down again and she started to fiddle with her hair and she seemed a little more alert now than she did before. His mother smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"She's beautiful, she's so tiny though. I thought it was a doll until I saw her breathing. She has the Hojem eyes though. How are you honey?"

"Tried, worried, scared out of my mind, I think that sums up everything. You said Dr. Minhi was looking for me?" His mother nodded.

"He said that he needed to talk to you about Jenna." Greg felt his stomach clench.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know baby, your father and I just got here a little bit ago, we spoke to Jenna's mother and she got delayed in Chicago because of thunderstorms. Your CSI friends are bouncing between this floor and the floor with your friend Sara. Dr. Minhi came up to us when we asked a nurse to see you. He asked to see you now." Greg nodded and looked back at Katie in her bed who seemed to be interested in the tube coming out of her arm.

"No don't play with that," said Greg taking her hand. His mother gave him a smile.

"She's only a few hours old and you're already telling her not to do stuff. You're already in daddy mode." Greg shrugged.

"I just don't want her to hurt herself, I think that's the tube for her steroids. It's to help her lungs," said Greg when his mother gave him a questionable look. His mother reached in and started touching Katie's arm and she wrinkled her forehead and looked at Greg clearly saying 'Who's this and why are they touching me?'

"This is Nana Sanders, she doesn't bite too much." Greg looked at Katie and smiled at her. "Daddy has to go away for a moment, Nana Sanders is gonna stay here though. I'll be right back. Mom could you…"

"That's a silly question, I'll stay with her." Greg gave Katie's hand a little squeeze and stepped away from the bed and the crying was instantaneous and it took a great deal of effort to keep walking and not go back to crib. He walked out of the NICU and into the hallway and found Dr. Minhi waiting for him.

"How is she?" asked Greg before Minhi could get a word out.

"She's in recovery right now and she should be waking up shortly."

"What happened, I'm not a doctor but the last time I checked Jenna was in great health and people in good health don't start bleeding after having a baby and have to be rushed to surgery." Minhi motioned for him to sit down. Greg sighed and sat down next to him.

"Jenna had some very serious scaring on her the right side of her uterus and her fallopian tube on that side. We had to remove a section of her uterus, the entire tube and we also had to remove the ovary on that side to stop the bleeding." Greg's jaw dropped.

"She's barely over thirty and you yanked out half her reproductive system. What the hell?" snapped Greg.

"It was a small section and it wasn't by choice it was either leave the damage bleeding tissue there and watch her die or remove it so she could see her daughter grow up. The pregnancy attached itself to the bad tissue, Jenna went into labor early because the tissue couldn't stand the stress anymore and it pulled away. When she delivered the baby the tissue really unattached itself and we didn't have a choice other than to make sure that we got it all and it didn't present any further issues for her." Greg sighed and just shook his head.

"What caused the scar tissue?" asked Greg.

"I went over her medical records in better detail, I knew she miscarried a few years back and that would account for some of it, but the doctor who treated her in the ER was sloppy and he thought her miscarriage was from her falling down the stairs, but…" Greg cut him off.

"Falling down the stairs?" Greg remembered her telling him that she had been fighting with Andy her ex fiancée before she miscarried and that it was from stress, she didn't mention falling. Minhi nodded and looked at Greg.

"I'm breaking part of my duty to her as her doctor telling you this, but you could find out one way or another. Despite his sloppiness as a doctor he did file a police report when Jenna came in, she a black eye and was miscarrying. She didn't follow up though…but he thought it was fall that caused it, however the scaring in the tube means the pregnancy was stuck between the tube and the uterus. She had an ectopic pregnancy that could have burst and killed her, so in some fluke of nature sort of way he saved her life when he knocked the down the stairs. But since the ectopic went untreated it caused the scaring."

Greg was shocked, he couldn't believe that Jenna hadn't told him. He knew that if she had he probably would have gone out and hunted the son of bitch down and killed him with his bare hands for doing that to Jenna. He shook his head and turned to Minhi.

"Can she still have kids after all this?"

"I'm not going to lie to you…conception will be difficult, carrying it term will be an issue. I would have to mark her has high risk and watch very closely and I won't let her have it the old fashioned way she would have to have a C-section. However, their are fertility drugs, surrogate mothers, in-vitro, she can still have children but it will be risky and difficult to get pregnant but aside from this she's in perfect health and she's going to be fine. She's on this floor in room 6071, you can go and see her now if you want." Greg eyed the NICU and frowned and Minhi looked at him and nodded.

"I'm going to check on your daughter and I think we can remove the steroid tube and heart monitor for now. She seems to be breathing alright for the time being, so I'm going to move her into Jenna's room for a few hours and than bring her back to the NICU. I would like them to get to know each other, Jenna hasn't even seen the baby yet and I would like for them to bond. We're going to see if Jenna can feed her, if she can start to phase out the feeding tube. She's a very beautiful little girl, you're very lucky. I'll see you again in a few minutes."

"My mom is in there," said Greg.

"I'll explain her that mom, dad and baby need some me time," said Minhi and he went in the NICU. Greg sighed and headed down the hall and walked down the hall to the other side of the ward until he found Jenna's room and took a deep breath, he wanted to ask her about what happened with her and Andy but he didn't want to upset her right now and he just wanted to spend time with Jenna and Katie without anymore drama. He would ask her later when the time was right. He walked into the recovery room and over to Jenna's bed. She was laying on her left side and was half awake, she looked up at him and gave him a tired smile.

"Hey." She sounded a little drugged and he pulled up a chair and took her hand.

"Hi, how you feeling?" he knew it was a lame question but Jenna just shrugged.

"Tired, sore, I hurt in places I didn't think it was possible to hurt. The next time we have kids, you're going to have them." Greg started laughing.

"You know that it's physical impossible for me to get pregnant, I don't have the hips to do it, I would tip over like a cow."

"They do it all the time in fanfiction…if Chase from House can get pregnant, you can too." Greg just gave her a look.

"You read fanfiction, you know that it's written by fourteen year olds fan girls who write about Harry Potter love triangles right." Jenna shrugged and sat up slowly.

"It was a slow day in January and Julia brought in some interesting fanfiction for us. I have never been the same again." She paused and looked at him seriously. "How's the baby…I heard her crying before I went up to the OR…Minhi told me what they had to do and…" she stopped talking and just buried her face in her hands and started crying. Greg pulled her into a hug and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"It's ok," said Greg playing with her hair.

"No it's not ok, you heard him. I may not be able to have anymore kids," Greg cut her off.

"He said it would be difficult, not impossible. I still love you, nothing will ever change that. Jen, you're it for me. I don't want anyone else but you, I'm surprised that you still want me around." She pulled away from him and started wiping her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I want you around, you're kind of it for me too." Greg shrugged.

"Because I'm a screw up, I let my work get in the way of us time and time again. I missed my own wedding because of my work; I missed seeing the birth of my first baby because of my work. You need me and I'm working it seems to be a common trend in this relationship, I really don't know how you put up with me sometimes." Jenna pulled him into a hug this time.

"It's love, love. You never did answer my question, how's the baby?" Greg went to say something when a nurse and Dr. Minhi walked in wheeling Katie's bed and she was still crying slightly.

"The steroids seemed to have worked and her lungs seem to be fine. We thought maybe mommy would like to hold her a bit, we have her un-tubed right now and her last tests came back normal, other than her being a little under weight she's good and she's very lucky little girl. I can possible see you being able to take her home in a week or two if she gets her weight up and she keeps being able to breathe on her own. Would you like to hold her?" Jenna just looked at him.

"You ask the dumbest questions sometimes Amar," He shrugged.

"I'm a doctor it's our job." He reached into the bed and pulled out a shrieking Katie, Greg was worried about how hard she was going at it, but than he realized that considering she wasn't able to breathe before that her crying this loud was a good thing.

"Do you want to hold her first?" asked Jenna. Greg shook his head.

"I got to see her first and you're the one that pushed her out, I think you should get the first hold." Minhi placed Katie in Jenna's arms and stepped back, she was still crying.

"A nurse will be in here shortly to help you with breastfeeding, we'll leave you three alone," said Minhi and he and the nurse stepped out and shut the door. Jenna looked down at Katie and kissed her forehead.

"Oh hi honey, don't cry." Greg thought Katie's reaction to him was surprising; her reaction to Jenna was amazing. She stopped crying the second Jenna started talking and she just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Wow, she really does know your voice," said Greg. Jenna grinned at him and looked back at Katie.

"It's because she heard it all the time for the past seven months…isn't that right baby," said Jenna and she kissed Katie's forehead. "So you're the one who's been doing all the kicking?" Katie just looked at Jenna and Greg had a feeling if she could talk that she would tell Jenna 'whatever.' Katie reached up with a free hand and started tugging on Jenna's hair. Greg reached over and took Katie's other hand and she gripped it hard.

"She has your eyes," said Jenna.

"She has your nose," said Greg and he leaned over and kissed Katie on the forehead and kissed Jenna.

"You know I thought passing my field exam was the greatest feeling ever, it doesn't even come close to how good I feel right now." Katie started to doze off again in Jenna's arms.

"I love her so much and she just got here," said Jenna and she started happy crying.

"Well that makes two of us," said Greg and he got on the bed with Jenna and Katie. "Marry me." Jenna looked over at him.

"What?"

"I know I asked you before and that you've already said yes to me once, but I screwed it up and I lost that chance. I'm asking you again to marry me, I know that I've screwed things up and I will probably keep screwing up because I'm me. But I love you, I love you more than anything in this life and I want to be here for you and Katie always. I want you marry me and let me be there for you both. Please Jen, say yes again." Jenna looked down at Katie and smiled at her.

"What do you think? Should we say yes to daddy a second time?" Katie looked at her and yawned. "I think that's a yes for her and a yes from me, I want to marry you." Greg leaned over carefully so he wouldn't crush Katie and kissed Jenna.

"One condition though," said Jenna and Greg felt something sink in his stomach. "You have to promise me on everything you hold dear that you will never let me delivery another baby with David Hodges there…someone thought he was the dad and I almost cried." Greg started laughing.

"I will never let that happen again and I promise that on everything I hold dear." He reached out and took her hand. "There I promised on you." Jenna put her head on his shoulder and the three of them sat there enjoying the moment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh she's so cute. God she looks just like you," said Mandy. Greg shook his head. Visitors had been coming in and out for the past couple of hours to see them. Their parents had just left. Catherine and Nick had just been in the room and decided to head up the ninth floor to see how Sara was doing.

"Nah, she looks a lot like Jenna," said Greg holding Katie. Mandy grinned looking at the baby. She had tonight off; all the other lab rats had gone home to get a little bit of sleep before going in for the night.

"Can I have my baby back?" asked Jenna sitting up in the bed. Greg sighed and handed Jenna the baby back. " Do you wanna see Sara?"

"A little," admitted Greg.

"Than you should go up and see her."

"You sure?" asked Greg. Jenna nodded and adjusted Katie's blanket around her.

"She's fine, I'm fine and the doctors are three feet away Greg. Go see Sara." He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back in few," said Greg and he left the room and took the elevator up to the ninth floor. He hoped that Sara was up to visitors, he had faked being alright when people wanted to see him after he got beat up. If anything he just wanted to be alone or with Jenna. He went up to the nurse at the desk.

"Hi, I was wondering if Sara Sidle was getting visitors?" The nurse shook her head.

"She checked out." Greg raised an eyebrow and looked at the nurse.

"A doctor let her out?" asked Greg shocked. He was made to stay at least two nights for observation after he got beat up. She had been in the desert all night she should at least be here for one night of observation.

"She was checked out against doctor's orders." Greg couldn't believe she would just check out like that or that Grissom would let her leave.

"Hey Greggo…I just went to Sara's room and she's gone," said Nick.

"She checked out," said Greg and Nick's jaw dropped.

"Grissom didn't say anything," said Nick.

"It's become a trend that's really starting to piss me off," said Catherine. "I just got a text from Ecklie that Grissom is taking off two weeks and that I'm running night shift. I'm half tempted to go over to his apartment and kick his ass for just being Grissom."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, he'll talk to us when he's ready," said Nick. The group headed back to the sixth floor and Greg was biting the inside of his cheek trying to hold back how pissed he was. He couldn't believe how they had just left without telling anyone. He could only imagine what Sara had gone through, but she was supposed to be his friend and he wanted to be there for her even with everything going on.

"I'm sure that Grissom wouldn't have let her go home unless she was going to be alright," said Nick. They were heading back to Jenna's room when Greg saw Minhi and one of his interns run into the room and Greg noticed the call light over her door was on. Before Nick or Catherine could say anything Greg was taking off down the hall.

"What's going on," snapped Greg. Minhi and the intern had Katie in her bed and the intern was putting a tube down her throat and Jenna was in bed crying and Mandy was holding her back.

"She was fine and than she stopped breathing," said Mandy. Jenna wiped her eyes and looked at Katie in the bed.

"Is she gonna be alright?"

"We'll have to run more test and take her back to the NICU," said Minhi. "Kelly, she's your patient get her back to NICU, run a full panel and get her back on steroids." Kelly nodded and she pushed the tiny bed out of the room pass Greg and the others and he just wanted to kick himself.

_I go to see someone who can't even tell me that they're leaving and my daughter needs me. _He hated feeling this useless.

"I wanna be with my daughter," said Greg. Minhi nodded.

"The NICU here encourages the parents to stay with their children. We'll get Jenna a wheelchair and get you set up in the NICU," Minhi left the room and Greg went over to Jenna.

"It's gonna be alright."

"When?" asked Jenna hugging him.

_I don't know…_

Love it, hate it, review it please

Thanks for all the adds and alerts, I write for you guys


	8. NICU Nights

NICU Nights

"Everyone scrubs for five minutes before entering this room, no jewelry at all it spreads germs, keep your nails short and gloves at all times," ordered Dr. Mill the head NICU doctor to a group of younger students walking around the room. Greg looked at the group of students who looked around the room terrified. To be honest, he was scared of this room too and he had only been here for a few hours. The room was huge but it was filled with parents and tiny babies in incubators attached to various machines that beeped, hummed and flashed constantly and all the parents were focused on the machines that helped keep their babies going.

Katie was attached to a breathing tube, a heart monitor, and an IV in her arm. Jenna reached into the bed carefully and brushed back the baby's hair.

"I hate not being able to really touch her," muttered Jenna. All parents had to wear gloves and gowns too. The nurses had taken his watch and Jenna's necklace before being let in to see Katie. Because of Katie's condition they couldn't take her out of the bed to hold her, the only contact they could have is by touching her through the incubator. Greg reached in and rubbed her arm, Katie let out a sigh and stayed asleep.

"Laura Webber, ex 30 weeker, 20 hours old, weak heartbeat, O2 levels are low and mummer in the chest. Chest echo shows blockage in the heart, a stint has been ordered and we're waiting for her labs," said one of the students' three beds down from them.

"Shouldn't we keep our voices down?" asked the intern who had been in Katie's room.

"Our patients are only hours old, they don't get privacy and the quieter we talk the harder the family listens," said Mill. Janet the nurse Greg had met earlier came up to the group.

"You name her yet?" she ripped off a piece of tape and pulled out a marker.

"Meet Janet Lowery, a twenty five year NICU nurse who's job is to keep the babies safe from you," said Dr. Mill

"Haven't had a Hera in a long time," said Janet placing the name on the bed and walking away.

"We give all the babies here tough guy names hard to fight with a name like Laura," said the doctor and the students walked over to them. Jenna looked at Greg and took his free hand in hers. Desert Palms was a teaching hospital and while it was one of the best he could tell she was still worried about letting a newbie care for their baby. A tech handed the doctor a report and she skimmed it quickly.

"Her white count is up and she's running a low fever. Who picked her up…Downing she's your patient report," ordered Mill and the tall blonde who had been with Minhi took the labs and went over to Katie.

"Katie Sanders, ex 36 weeker, 10 hours old. Presented with respiratory distress after birth, labs came back normal after steroid and breathing treatment. About an hour ago she was brought back to the NICU for respiratory distress. Chest x-ray shows no blockage or abnormities. The distress could be caused by apnea or an infection that we missed the first time we ran her labs," said Downing. The doctor gave her nod.

"Start her on a board spectrum antibiotic and draw some more blood for cultures to see what she has and hope it's not apnea," said Mill.

"Wait…what…you want her to have an infection?" asked Jenna.

"I assure you an infection would be better than apnea. An infection we can treat within seven to fourteen days, apnea means a whole lifetime of treatment," said Downing.

"An infection could kill her though," said Greg trying to wrap his head around what they were telling them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sanders, Katie is a very sick little girl however with apnea she could also be suffering from intracranial bleeds, seizures or anemia. Trust me an infection is better than apnea, with an infection it's one cause and one treatment. With premature apnea it's one big guessing game," said Mill and she turned to Downing. "Order a head x-ray, see if she has brain bleed, watch her for seizures and she needs a name." Downing looked down at Katie and shrugged.

"How about Athena sounds tough to me," said Downing. Mill scoffed.

"We have a Hera, Zeus, Ares and now Athena…let me know when Aphrodite pops in." Mill walked on with the other students and Downing shook her head.

"I love it when they tell you do something and than mock you. I'm Kelly Downing one of Minhi's interns. I'm gonna take Katie down to x-ray before we start her on the antibiotics. But first I have to wake her up for her cultures." Jenna looked up Kelly.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Kelly sighed and pulled up a chair.

"Listen I'm not gonna lie…she's sick and if it is apnea caused by a brain bleed it could be bad but if it's just a run of the mill infection she's gonna be fine after we get some meds in her." Jenna nodded and moved out the way so Kelly could draw Katie's blood. Katie woke up and proceeded to cry and Greg reached into the bed and touched Katie's leg and tried to calm her down. _You gotta fight baby girl…please._

"Ok, I'm gonna take her down to x-ray. If you would like to come with me you can," said Kelly.

"Do you wanna go with her? I'll wait here for my parents," said Greg. His parents were bringing them a few things so they could stay here in the NICU with Katie. Jenna nodded and followed Kelly and another nurse out of the NICU behind Katie's bed. Greg sighed and leaned back in the chair. _ I just want her to be ok, please let her be ok, I'll do anything just let her be ok._

"First kid?" asked a voice. Greg looked over at a man who was sitting by the bed next to Katie.

"Yeah." The guy nodded.

"When I had my oldest I had the same scared shitless look you got. It doesn't help when they bring them here. Dan Winters," he leaned over and offered Greg a hand to shake.

"Greg Sanders," he leaned over and shook it. "How many kids do you have?"

"Zachary or Hiro as the nurses call him is my second. My wife went home to be with our four year daughter," said Dan.

"How long have you been here?" asked Greg.

"About three weeks, my wife and I trade who stays so our daughter has some sense of normal. Zach was fine when we took him home, but than he wouldn't eat, he had trouble breathing and than we found out he has narrow heart valves so at nine days old he had open heart surgery. What are you here for?" asked Dan.

"Six weeks premature with respiratory distress," said Greg and Dan nodded in understanding.

"I know it sucks being here but the doctors here are really good."

"I hope so," said Greg.

"Mill seems scary but she's a good doctor and the interns here are really good at what they do. I know it seems shitty now but Zach is going home in two days and trust me they'll have Athena out of here in a two weeks tops," said Dan. Greg laughed.

"Katie…her name is Katie," said Greg.

"Pretty name," said Dan turning back to the crib. Greg looked over and a baby dressed in a blue pj's was looking up and kicking his legs. Dan grinned at him and took him out of the bed and held him.

"For such a tiny people they can drive you crazy in a second yet you wouldn't trade them for anything in the world."

"I've only had mine for ten hours and I think I would kill for her."

"I felt the same way about my baby girl. It doesn't get better," said Dan. Greg sighed and leaned back in his chair. _I want her to be ok she needs to ok._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We're gonna start her on a ten day antibiotic and were gonna watch her closely. We can take her off the breathing tube for now since she's doing ok. Her head x-ray didn't show any bleeds and her fever is down so two very good things," said Downing setting up a new IV for the antibiotics. Jenna gave Greg a tired smile and took his hand. _Finally something good is happening,_ thought Jenna looking at their daughter.

"I'll be back in an hour to check up on her," said Kelly walking away. Jenna reached into the bed and adjusted the blanket around Katie. _I love you so much and we're gonna take you home very soon._

"You never corrected the doctor," said Greg.

"What?" asked Jenna sitting down. He gave her a tried smile.

"When Dr. Mill talked to us, she called you Mrs. Sanders and you didn't correct her."

"Well if were gonna be married I may as well get used to being called Mrs. Sanders…right." Greg reached over and took her hand in his.

"I just didn't think I would like to hear the sound of it so much," admitted Greg.

"You are such a dork. I hope you don't end up a dork like your daddy," said Jenna rubbing Katie's arm

"Nothing wrong with being a dork."

"She's already white must you curse her even more? At least she didn't get your ears."

"What's wrong with my ears?" asked Greg.

"You have huge ears. Hopeful you'll have your mama's Latin attitude," said Jenna looking at Katie. The guy a few beds down started laughing and Greg looked over at him.

"I love her very much," said Greg. The guy shook his head.

"It shows."

"Ok people let's settle down for the night," said Dr. Mill. Jenna looked over at Greg and grinned.

"I love you even if you're genetically responsible for our daughter being white and nerdy."

"Gee thanks," said Greg. She kissed his cheek and settled into the chair to try to sleep. Greg sighed and settled in his chair to go to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What's going on?!" cried a male voice. Greg and Jenna both woke up and looked over. The guy who was a few beds down from them was standing up holding his baby. A doctor came over and took the baby from him.

"He just started seizing!" The doctor injected something into the baby's arm and he stopped seizing.

"Mr. Winters were gonna run some test on Hiro and see what's going on with him."

"He's supposed to go home in two days!" cried Dan.

"I know and he could still go home we just need to run some test." Dan ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know if I can go through this again," said Dan sitting down. The doctor took the baby and Dan followed her out.

"Mrs. Sanders, we need you to wake Athena up and feed her," said one of the nurses.

"Ok," said Jenna reaching into the bed and waking up the baby.

"Is Hiro gonna be ok?" asked Greg. The nurse gave him a look. "It's just a yes or no question."

"Around here we don't have yes or answers," said the nurse. Katie started to fuss about being woke up, but calmed down once she started being fed.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," said Jenna adjusting Katie. Greg looked out to the hall where Dan was on phone talking to someone.

"I hope so," said Greg.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jenna looked over at Kelly who wiped her eyes and careful wrapped the little boy in a blanket. Hiro was leaving the NICU today, he was going to go be with his parents and little sister out in the lobby. He hadn't recovered after his seizure that night, he had gone septic causing an infection and the infection hadn't improved and it had killed his internal organs. He wasn't going to last much longer and his family wanted to be with him.

The NICU was quite expect for the beeping of the machines. Greg had gone out in the hall to talk to Ecklie and sign his papers for FMLA. Jenna watched Kelly pick up the baby carefully and take him out into the lobby. Jenna looked at Katie who was having a breathing treatment. She looked back out in the hall where the Winters family sat holding their son for the last time. Jenna reached in and touched Katie's head.

"You keep fighting ok. Daddy and I wanna take you home and spoil you rotten. Not mention the grandparents and all the adopted aunts and uncles you have." She kissed Katie's head and held her daughter's hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Just sign here and down here," said Ecklie. Greg signed the paperwork that would give him medical leave so he could stay here with Jenna and Katie. After what happened with Zachary 'Hiro' Winters Greg wasn't leaving the NICU until Katie was clear to go home.

"Thanks," said Greg handing the paperwork back to Ecklie. Ecklie nodded and nodded in the direction on the NICU.

"My youngest spent nearly six weeks in there and she went to Prom last week. It's going to be alright," said Ecklie. Greg sighed and looked over Ecklie's shoulder to the Winters family holding Hiro and their four year daughter.

"I hope so."

"FMLA covers the time you'll be here in the NICU and I'll look into parental leave for you. You have about two weeks of time saved, you have to use that first before the FMLA will kick in. Between you and me take all the time you need to be with your daughter." _Oh my god did Ecklie show human feeling._ He handed Greg a card.

"I heard about the baby shower last week. Congratulations Sanders." Ecklie left with the papers and Greg headed back into the NICU. Jenna was talking to Katie and a nurse was cleaning out Hiro's bed and taking his personal effects: his blanket and stuffed animals into a basket to be taken out to the parents. Greg sat back down next to Jenna who was holding Katie.

"She finished her breathing treatment so we can hold her for a bit." Jenna handed Katie to Greg and he played with her hair.

"Some of these kids will end up sick for life, others will go on to dance at their weddings…we just never know which ones," said Mill to Downing who was still trying not to cry.

_I want you to dance at your wedding,_ thought Greg kissing her forehead.

Notes-Sorry for another long delay. Wedding planning is more complex and stressful than you will ever imagine. I hope this is a good chapter and worth the wait.


	9. Hopes and Home

Hopes and Home

"See getting out wasn't that bad," said Nick. Jenna looked at Greg and he just shrugged. They were sitting at booth of a diner near the hospital for breakfast. Nick and Catherine had insisted that they get out of the NICU for a little bit and they weren't going to leave until both parents were showered, dressed and leaving with them. The nurses had sided with Nick and Catherine and told them to be gone for at least an hour and that if anything happened they would call them right away. Greg and Jenna relented and left while Katie was getting a breathing treatment.

"Both of you needed out of there at least for a little bit," said Catherine sipping her coffee.

"I guess," said Jenna looking at the menu half heartedly trying to find the meal that would be the quickest.

"You're not a bad parent for leaving for a little bit," said Catherine.

"Trust me we've seen bad parents," said Nick adding cream to his coffee.

"We just feel bad for leaving," admitted Greg. It was weird being outside and away from the hospital. They had meals from the hospital café while either Greg's parents or Jenna's mom sat with Katie and if their parents couldn't be with Katie they took turns eating. They also took turns about who showered first in the morning or who went to sleep on the cot in the hall. Anyway you looked at it they had been glued to the NICU since Zachary Winters died and they really didn't want to leave Katie alone at all.

"Can I get some French toast?" asked Jenna to a passing waiter. Catherine reached over and touched Jenna's arm.

"Relax and have some breakfast. If anything happens the doctors will call you alright?" Greg just shrugged.

"We may as well do what the boss lady says," said Greg sipping his coffee. Catherine smiled.

"And you said Greg was slow." Jenna grinned at Greg who gave her a mock angry look.

"You said I was slow."

"Well you are about some things." The waitress sat there food down and they began eating. Nick and Catherine did most of the talking about the cases they were working and the gossip at the lab.

"So be honest Greggo, Mandy and Archie what's up with that?" asked Nick.

"I can't speak for them but they do like to have couple's dates with us," said Greg. Catherine just shook her head.

"Pretty soon Wendy and Hodges will start seeing each other and the world will come to a slow, painful end." Jenna crinkled her nose.

"I'm trying to eat something that I'm sure wasn't reprocessed from something else."

"It didn't come on a metal tray either," said Greg.

"It's hot too," said Jenna taking another bite of her French toast.

"See going out wasn't bad," said Nick.

"I still feel like a bad parent," said Jenna.

"It doesn't matter what you do, you'll always feel like a bad parent," said Catherine.

"That's comforting," said Greg finishing his coffee. He looked at his watch and realized that they had been gone for almost an hour and half. "We should get back."

"Yeah," Jenna went to leave money for the bill and Nick shook his head.

"This is on us kay. You guys needed a break." They started the walk back to hospital when Greg decided to ask Catherine if she had heard anything from Grissom or Sara. Catherine sighed and shook her head.

"Not a word and I'm half tempted to go over to his apartment and drag him outside for answers."

"Come on Cat they just need some time to figure stuff out," said Nick.

"Well they better get figuring fast before Ecklie fires them both." Jenna looked at Greg.

"Could they get fired?" she asked.

"Grissom is her supervisor and any favorable reviews he gave her now look questionable and the fact he was always a tad easy on her when she got complaints now looks like favoritism and Ecklie has always been looking for any reason to give Grissom hell," explained Nick.

Greg was on the fence about how he felt towards Grissom and Sara right now. He could only imagine what Sara had gone through out there in the desert, but still he had been out there looking for her they all had and to be shut out like this by both of them was in his mind more than rude. Plus he considered Sara to be one of his closest friends and if he wasn't chained the NICU he would have gone and seen her however she hadn't come to see him or returned his calls so he wondered what he hell was up. _I mean really we were all worried about her and not hear anything for over a week is shitty._ Nick and Catherine headed back to the lab and Greg and Jenna returned to the NICU to talk to Downing and Mill about Katie's process.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Gil…she's barely two weeks old. I really don't think she's going to care what we get her," said Sara putting a stuffed dog back on the shelf. It was the first time she had been out of the house in a week and Gil had made her come with him to a toy store for pick up a gift for Greg and Jenna's baby. _What did they wanna name again…Katherine, Kasey…way to go Sara your friend has his first kid and you don't even remember her name. Some god parent I'm shaping up to be._

"I care," said Grissom putting a blue frog back on the shelf.

"How about this one?" asked Sara picking up a cricket and Grissom frowned.

"It's head is all wrong." Sara couldn't help but start laughing and Grissom frowned.

"She's a baby and I don't think Greg and Jenna have started teaching her about bugs yet."

"I already got her a live cricket so I'm not getting her a fake one." Sara picked up a cat with her good hand and fiddled with the paw.

"Why don't you go without me tomorrow morning? I have to talk to HR anyway at eight." Grissom put a dog back on the shelf and looked at her directly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Besides you know how I feel about hospitals." She turned to look at some bears and Grissom touched her good arm.

"I think Greg would like to see you." Sara sighed and picked up a bear. Greg was her friend and because of her he missed out on seeing his daughter's birth. _He was looking forward to it so much and he missed it. _ She couldn't imagine what she would even say to Greg and Jenna. Hell what was she going to say to anyone at work? _Hey sorry I got kidnapped by a crazy person who wanted revenge on my boyfriend/boss that I've been seeing behind the entire department's back. Trust me the fact that we were having sex has no baring on my reviews or performance at all._

"I just...I need some more time. Ok. Going back to work is one thing…being around people is another." Grissom sighed and rubbed her back.

"Ok I'll go alone. I'll tell Greg and Jenna you said hello." He looked at the white bear she was holding and he took it from her and studied it. "Perfect. Thank you dear." He took her good hand and paid for the toy.

"Do you remember what Greg and Jenna wanted to name the baby? I forgot" admitted Grissom somewhat ashamed that he couldn't remember.

_Kelley, Kris...something with a K..._and than it came to her.

"Katie. Katie Sabrina Sanders," said Sara. Grissom looked at her with a smile.

"You're already better at this godparent thing than you thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The beeping of a machine sent both Greg and Jenna sitting bolt right up in their chairs and looking around waiting for a nurse or doctor to swoop in for Katie. Katie however was sleeping in her bed not five inches from them; the beeping was from a heart monitor attached to the baby in the crib across the room. Jenna looked at Greg and shook her head.

"I'll never get used to it, no matter what they say." She looked at the clock and sighed. "It's almost time for morning rounds; let's hope it's another good morning." Jenna reached into the bed and moved a wire off Katie's neck. So far they had been lucky Katie was off her respirator three nights in row and was almost finished with her seven day antibiotic treatment.

Jenna started playing with Katie's hair and she looked at Greg and gave him a small smile.

"You wanna shower first this morning, you look like hell." Greg gave her a small laugh.

"And you're Princess Diana with your hoodie and workout pants on. Do you remember who's visiting today is it my parents or your mom?" asked Greg. Before Jenna could answer Greg's question Kelly came over and handed each of them a cup of coffee.

"Good morning how's Athena?"

"She woke up by herself for her feedings last night." That was another issue they were worried about, sometimes Katie would sleep through her feedings and Jenna would have to wake her up. She was gaining weight though and was off her feeding tube for five days now and when she was awake she seemed to be more alert and active.

Kelly reached into the bed and woke Katie up, Katie looked at her and she started to fuss. Kelly just smiled at her and started taking off the breathing monitor and talking to Katie in a cheerful voice.

"I know, I'm you're favorite person in the whole wide world. I come in each morning, wake you up for a seven am poke and prod and if you're a good girl I'm not sticking you with something. I promise that this is going to be over soon and you'll never see me again and that will be a very happy day not only for you but for mommy and daddy too. Ok, let's take a listen," Kelly pulled out her stethoscope and listened to Katie's heartbeat.

"Good heartbeat, let's listen to your lungs." Kelly moved the scope and took another listen. "I'm going to order another chest x-ray to see what's there, but I think if she keeps up her own breathing today and tomorrow, her weight gain is good, I think our little Athena can go home," Kelly handed Katie to Jenna and Katie grabbed a fist full of hoodie and just stared at them with great big doe eyes. Jenna kissed her on the forehead and looked back to Kelly.

"How soon can the x-ray be done?" asked Jenna.

"We can do it after Katie gets breakfast and after you two have showered, because both of you look horrible. I've been here for hours and got called into three deliveries and I somehow look better than both of you." Greg just looked at her.

"Gee thanks, your concern for us is staggering." Kelly just shrugged.

"Someone has to make sure that mom and dad are taken care of." Kelly walked over to do her exam on another one of her patients and Jenna stood up with Katie.

"I'm going to go into the private room and feed her; you take first shower and see if the Breakfast Brigade is coming in this morning. Just think we have good news for them," said Jenna.

The Breakfast Brigade consisted of Nick, Catherine, Warrick, Mandy, Wendy, Archie and Hodges. They came in after shift ended and brought Greg and Jenna breakfast and they took turns seeing Katie in the NICU, they were only allowed two at a time and since they weren't family they could only see her for a few minutes. Greg got out of his chair, bent down and gave Katie a kiss on the cheek.

"See you in a few," said Greg. He reached into a little cabinet that each parent had in the NICU and grabbed his clothes and his shower kit, took off his scrubs and headed out of the NICU and towards the lobby and the bathrooms. He reached the lobby and was about to head into the hallway that lead into the bathroom when someone called his name. He turned around and was surprised to see Grissom standing there holding a small white bear

"Little early don't you think?" asked Greg and Grissom shrugged.

"I heard that visiting hours started at eight, I figured that I would come in and just wait," said Grissom. "How are you?" Greg felt that this was a really dumb question considering where he was.

"I'm tried; I haven't slept in a real bed, had a real meal, or taken a good hot shower in a week. I'm almost out of leave time and," Grissom cut him off.

"No you're not; I gave you four weeks of my leave time. You can give any co-worker leave time if you have over fifteen weeks of it saved. Trust me; I have over fifteen weeks of it saved even after taking sabbatical. Take as much time as you need to get things settled with Katie and Jenna."

"Thank you…how's Sara?" asked Greg. Grissom looked around the lobby and than back at Greg.

"She wants to go back to work; you can imagine how well it went over when Ecklie and I both told her no that she had to wait a few more weeks." Greg sighed and decided to tell Grissom what he really thought and what the team had been saying.

"I just…it was really shitty not just to me but to the whole team the way you guys went into hiding and haven't seen anyone," said Greg. "We were all freaked out about what happened to Sara and I already knew you guys were together, but to the rest of the team it was a bombshell and you just dropped it on them and than you don't talk to anyone for a week and it was unfair to everyone who was out there looking for her."

"Sara and I…we've never been good at dealing with people and we realize our actions were very selfish to those around us and we would like to start apologizing to everyone, we just, we needed some time alone to figure out what to do next and we still don't know what to do but hiding wasn't the answer. We figured if we were going to start apologizing to people that you and Jenna should be at the top of the list."

Greg nodded, he was still slightly peeved off at Grissom, but at least he was trying to make an effort.

"I was getting ready to take a shower, but Jenna's feeding Katie in the NICU. Hold on a second." Greg walked over to nurse at the front desk and asked her if it was okay for Grissom to be in the NICU."

"Is he family?" she asked.

"Yes," Greg lied, the nurse knew it, but she decided to wave the fifteen minute rule.

"I'll take him to the NICU and explain the rules," she got up and gestured to Grissom. "This way please." Grissom went to follow the nurse he paused and looked at Greg.

"You really look horrible; I never thought I would see you without product in your hair and five o'clock shadow," said Grissom.

"You know if freaks people out when you try to joke like that."

"Oh I wasn't joking." He turned and followed the nurse down the hall. Greg shook his head and went into the bathroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"And than when the Prince and Cinderella went past the tree, two white doves called out: There they go, there they go! No blood on her shoe; the shoe's not to small, the right bride is she after all," said Jenna. She had taken Katie into one of the private rooms that was attached to the main NICU room to feed Katie.

Considering everything that went on in the NICU, you think a little thing like breastfeeding in the open wouldn't be an issue, but some moms like Jenna wanted a little privacy and alone time and there were several rooms that allowed them to have some alone time.

She had started telling Katie the stories her own grandmother used to tell her from Grimm's fairy tales during feeding time. The doctors encouraged her and Greg to talk with Katie when she was awake so she would be interested in staying awake longer and get used to her parents. She and Greg decided that story telling was the best way to keep the baby interested. She wondered if the baby had any understand of what Jenna was telling her, but she seemed to like the sound of her and Greg's voices. Right now the little girl just looked up her with her great big eyes, one hand had a fist full of her own hair and her other hand was pulling on a loose strand of Jenna's own hair.

"I promise not to drop you so you can ease up on the hair pulling," Jenna pulled the baby away from her breast and pulled her shirt back down. "Sorry pumpkin you cleaned me out for right now," said Jenna when she noticed the baby getting ready to pout.

She put Katie on her shoulder and started trying to burp her. She felt Katie get an even firmer hold on her hair and she just buried her little head into small towel Jenna was using. Jenna smiled and started rubbing the baby's back; she had been worried that she and Katie wouldn't bond after being separated right after Katie was born, but Katie seemed to take her and Greg just fine.

"I love you very much sweetheart and I can't wait to take you home. Your Nana and Papa Sanders and your Nana Clarissa are going to spoil you rotten and all your adopted aunts and uncles can't wait till you're home. You're one very lucky little girl to have so many people love you so much." The lab rats and Jenna's own employees had pretty much adopted the little girl and she had heard Archie and Mandy refer to themselves has Uncle Archie and Auntie Mandy. She felt Katie let out a loud burp right in Jenna's ear.

"Well thank you very much; it's nice to know you love me too." Someone knocked on the door and a nurse poked her head in.

"Miss Bianchi, you have a visitor."

"Ok, I'll be out in a second." The nurse nodded and walked back out. Jenna got one more burp out of Katie and went back into the main NICU room. A man was standing by Katie's crib with his back to her. Jenna couldn't tell who it was from the back and she tensed up. No one could get in the without a nurse letting them in or getting approval from a parent.

_Maybe this is Greg's uncle from California,_ thought Jenna and she walked over to crib.

"Excuse me," said Jenna. The man turned around and Jenna was surprised to see Grissom there holding a plastic wrapped stuffed animal. "Hi."

"Hello Jenna, I'm going to assume that is Katie Sanders. Hi there," said Grissom reaching out and touching the baby's hand. Katie wrinkled her forehead and her eyes drifted over to the sound of the voice.

"It's alright, he doesn't bite." Katie unwrinkled her forehead and took Grissom's finger.

"She's very pretty, congratulations." Jenna put Katie back in her crib and sat down in her chair, Grissom sat down and handed Jenna the bear.

"It's from Sara…do they wrap everything from outside here in plastic?" asked Grissom.

"It's a rule, keeps the germs away. I think it's going to freak her out to go home and touch something that is fuzzy. This is really sweet, where is Sara?"

"She's in a meeting with HR to discuss our relationship, she gets to talk with Ecklie more in depth sometime in the near future." Grissom looked a bit uncomfortable and his cell phone started going off. He eyed it and turned it off. "Speaking of Ecklie I think he's stalking me…he calls at least twice a day, I'm waiting for him to stop by our house."

"I was shocked when he came in last week and gave Greg the paper work for family medical leave and he got us a gift card to Target."

"It's nice to see the politician in him is still alive." Jenna shook her head and went to say something when Kelly and Dr. Mill came over to them.

"Athena is set up for an eleven am x-ray and we would like to treat her for another seven days on antibiotics, unless you give us permission to do a spinal tap. If her fluid is clear, means the infection is done and she can go home sooner," said Mill. Jenna bit her lip and thought

"God I know you guys stick babies all day long…" Greg finished with his shower walked in on the middle of the conversation.

"What is she being stuck with now?"

"We can either do a spinal tap to see if the infection is gone or we treat another seven days with meds," said Kelly. Greg looked down at Jenna.

"What do think?"

"The tap will let her get sent home sooner?" Kelly nodded. "Than do it, I wanna take her home." Mill smiled at them

"Great, Kelly can you get the tap set up for Athena." Greg's jaw drop, he liked Kelly but the thought of a med student sticking something in his daughter's spine freaked him out.

"I would feel better if you did the tap, Dr. Mill." Mill nodded.

"Ok, I'll be back after rounds." The two doctors went to leave and Jenna touched Greg's sleeve.

"I want Kelly to do it, Katie likes her."

"Jen…"

"You were a student once upon a time; everyone has to learn sooner or later."

"Ok, Kelly can do the tap." Mill and Kelly looked at each other.

"Alright, Kelly go set the tap up," Mill walked away and Kelly went across the room to set up what was needed. Grissom looked at both of them.

"Why were they calling her Athena?"

"It's a nickname all the babies in NICU get one. We had a Zeus in here a few days ago," said Greg. Grissom gave a small smile.

"Athena, the goddess of the heroic endeavor, I imagine being here is a heroic endeavor."

"One that I hope is almost over, I just want to take her home," said Jenna.

"Ok, who's up for poke and prod round two?" asked Kelly. Greg reached into the bed and took Katie out.

"Not really up for it, but if it gets her home sooner…" said Greg. The group went over to a table and Greg handed Katie over to Kelly. Kelly undressed the baby and laid her down.

"Ok, Mom can you get her to lie on her side and hold her there?" Jenna moved the baby to her side and held her there Greg walked around to see what Kelly was doing. Kelly draped a sheet over Katie's lower half and pulled out a needle and swabbed a bit of Katie's back.

"Ok just hold her head and her hip steady. And this will all be over with in just a second." Kelly stuck the needle in Katie's back and started withdrawing fluid from her.

"I'm surprised that you're this good with this crowd watching," said Jenna. Kelly smiled.

"You should see how good I am when I not post call." Greg's jaw dropped.

"You've been working over twenty four hours and I let you put a needle in my daughter's back."

"It's only been thirty hours and trust me I worked more hours than that when I was a trauma nurse," said Kelly.

"You were a trauma nurse?" asked Greg.

"Over seven years, I just decided that it I was going to work like a doctor, I may as well earn the degree and pay of one. And it is crystal clear," said Kelly holding up a tube of fluid. Katie started crying and Kelly put a Band-Aid on Katie's back.

"It's over now baby, you want your daddy. Here he is," Kelly handed him Katie and she looked at him like he was the meanest person in the world and Greg just hugged her and she just buried her head in his shoulder.

"I know I'm a mean daddy letting them poke you like that." Kelly labeled the tube and handed it to a tech.

"We're going to run it to see if there is anything in it, but since it came back clear and if her chest x-ray comes out alright, we can look at filing out her discharge papers. I'll see you in a couple hours," Kelly got up to get her next assignment and Jenna looked at Greg who was rubbing Katie's back and shushing her. Katie had her thumb in her mouth and had a fist full of his shirt in her other hand.

"You're going to spoil her rotten, she's barely two weeks old and she has you wrapped around her finger."

"Trust me, he's fallen for less," said Grissom. Greg made a face at both of them.

"Don't listen to them sweetie. Just wait till we get you home, I'll spoil you even more."

"I'm just happy that we're gonna be able to take her home," said Jenna. A nurse came up to them.

"I'm sorry to brother you, but you have other visitors in the hall." Grissom nodded.

"I should get going than. I'll see you when things have settled down. Remember take all the time you need.  
"Thank you," said Greg. Grissom took off his scrubs and ran into Mandy and Archie in the hallway.

"Oh my god you're alive!" cried Mandy.

"Did you assume otherwise?" asked Grissom. Both techs just looked at each other and that's when Grissom noticed that Mandy was wearing a sweater that he was pretty sure belonged to Archie, unless Mandy liked Transformers.

"You may wanna take the backstairs out of here, Hodges was waiting in the café for a coffee," said Archie

"Thanks for the warning," Grissom turned to leave and he paused at the stair door. "Archie…just don't let Ecklie find out." He ducked into the stairwell just has Hodges and Nick got off the elevator.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Thanks dad," said Greg taking the car seat from him. It had been two days of waiting but the last of Katie's test had come back clean and they had gotten the ok from Mill and Minhi to take Katie home for good.

"Hey, I'm just happy that you guys are coming home with a healthy baby. I can only imagine how much it sucks being here," said Noah

"It sucks a lot and not in the good way," said Greg and his dad gave him a look and Greg grinned.

"I really don't know where you get your dirty mind."

"Have you met Papa Olaf?" Noah sighed and looked at his son.

"So are you ready to do this parenting thing. It lasts for a good twenty some years, the hours suck and the pay is even worse."

"I'm scared shitless," admitted Greg.

"That's normal. When we brought you home I had to pry your mom away from the crib when you were sleeping so she could sleep. Than she called me a filthy hypocrite when she saw me up at two in the morning watching you sleep. It's going to be ok," said Noah.

"And you know that how?" asked Greg.

"I don't, but one of the rules of parenting is that you tell your kids it's going to be ok now matter how scary it looks."

"I'll remember that. So did mom and Clarissa have fun setting up Katie's room?" asked Greg. Since he and Jenna hadn't left the NICU and because they thought they had six more weeks they really didn't have anything ready for Katie to come home. Greg had given the moms all the gift cards from the baby shower and his credit card and told them Jenna had everything she wanted bookmarked on her PC.

"Loads of fun, your mom has never had such free rein with my credit card before." Greg gave his father a look.

"I gave you my card to spend on Katie."

"Greg you work for the government, my limit is higher than yours and this is my first granddaughter. Do I need to say anything else?" asked Noah. Greg held his hands up in surrender.

"I give. I should get back in there the nurses are giving me a crash course in taking care of her when we get home. We're hoping to be out of here by dinner tomorrow."

"Ok. We'll see you guys tomorrow night," said Noah. He gave Greg another hug and headed to the elevator. Greg headed back into the NICU and sat back down next to Jenna who was watching Katie squirm in the bed.

"Just think tomorrow night we'll take you home and you can squirm in your own bed and blankets at home with mommy and daddy," said Jenna playing with Katie's hair.

_I can't wait_, thought Greg.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Just remember the pictures always go in the front," said Jason, one the nurses here in the NICU. He was showing Greg how to change a diaper on a doll.

"That's helpful," said Greg putting the diaper on the doll.

"I think you're gonna be ok Mr. Sanders," said Jason. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Greg headed back into the main NICU area and sat down next to Jenna.

"I'm just waiting for the discharge papers," said Jenna. She had gotten Katie dressed in a white sleeper with little pink hearts on it. Jenna was holding Katie and Greg leaned over and smiled at her. She gave him a look and he poked her nose.

"You ready to go home Miss Sunshine...go home with us?" Katie let out a gurgle and he looked over at Jenna.

"Can't wait till get out of here," said Greg.

"Oh why don't you like us?" asked Kelly with the discharge papers. "Just sign these and we're good to go."

"Get her picture for the Wall," ordered Mill from across the room.

"Wall?" asked Jenna.

"All the babies who leave here get their picture taken. It's our little reminder that good things happen here too." Greg signed the discharge papers and Kelly made them line up by the wall.

"Ok and smile," said Kelly and she took their picture.

"Um…can we get one more with Dr. Downing?" asked Greg. Kelly looked surprised and she handed the camera to Jason. She stood next to Jenna and Katie and Jason took the picture. He handed the Polaroid to Greg.

"This is going in her baby book," said Greg. Kelly looked a little embarrassed and she handed them a basket of Katie's stuff.

"Good luck you guys."

"Thank you for everything," said Jenna.

"Just doing my job," said Kelly and she walked away to do rounds.

"Let's get out of here," said Greg. He picked up the car seat and Katie's basket and they left the NICU. Jenna looked down at Katie and her little eyes were looking around quickly.

"I know its all new things. Oh she is just so cute." They got in the elevator and Greg looked over at Katie and watched her little eyes go back and forth trying to focus on her surroundings.

"She's too cute for her own good. I'm going to have to lock her away until she's thirty you know that right."

"Oh don't listen to daddy. Mommy will let you date, but she's going to make it a point to have her nice butcher knives out to scare them." Greg shook his head.

"Why don't I just start carrying a piece and be done with it?"

"That would be easier than sharpening the knives all the time." They got off the elevator and headed to parking lot. His parents had dropped off his car a few days ago so they could drive home. Greg opened the back seat and started trying to put the car seat in. However the car seat seemed to be getting the better of him.

"You know I have a B.S in Chemistry, I graduated Phi Beta Kappa, and I'm a great CSI. Yet, getting a car seat into a standard four door import from China stumps me," said Greg. Jenna started laughing at him and she looked down at Katie whose eyes seemed to be running a marathon looking around. She brushed some hair off the baby's forehead.

"Here let me, take Katie," said Jenna. She handed him the baby and crawled into the backseat and started buckling the car seat in.

"You be surprised how many times I had to help Ofilia and Frankie do this. Ok, through the tunnel and around the bend," muttered Jenna winding the lap belt through the car seat and buckled in and shook the seat to make sure it didn't move and than she got back out. "Ok, daddy would you like to buckle your little girl in?" Greg got back into the car and started buckling Katie in who couldn't seem to stop looking around; her little eyes seem to be going a mile a minute. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm gonna sit in the back with her ok," said Jenna and she got in the back seat. Greg shut the door and went to the driver's side and got in. He put the car into drive and they left the hospital.

"Wave bye bye to the hospital and to the tubes and machines, and to seven am poke and prods," said Jenna taking Katie's little hand and having it wave bye. Greg looked into the rearview mirror and grinned at the sight of Jenna playing and baby talking with Katie.

"Now when you get home, you get to meet your big brother Gabriel. He's big and fat and fuzzy. And whatever you don't touch his catnip fish or his tail it will cause a lot of trouble if you do. And I think you have a big sister, she's green and she talks a lot, Daddy calls her Cricky. You are a very lucky little girl to have such a blended family." Greg was driving the speed limit, something that tended to piss off the regular Vegas driver off and they blew around Greg, honking their horns and glaring at him. He tensed up and gripped the wheel tighter, he knew people drove like morons but it seemed more annoying today and he wished he could call Brass and have him get some uniforms out here to set up a speed trap. Jenna looked at Greg and gave him a smile.

"Relax sweetie, we're almost home and she's fine…oh she's trying to make a spit bubble, I never thought spit bubbles would make me so happy," said Jenna. Greg pulled into the apartment complex and parked. Jenna unbuckled herself and got Katie out of her car seat and Greg got the passenger door open.

"Let's just get her inside; it's hotter than hell out here. We'll get the suitcases later," said Greg he wrapped an arm around Jenna and they headed upstairs. Katie yawned at them and her eyes were drooping. "You and Gabriel are going to get along just fine; you both sleep for hours on end."

"Oh she'll get out of that soon and you'll be sorry," said Jenna. Greg went to unlock the door when his father opened for him.

"Welcome home." His father gave him a hug and he gave Jenna a kiss on the check and he looked down at Katie and smiled at her. "Hello sweetness." Greg's mother elbowed him.

"Let them in," Noah got out of the doorway and let them in and Kari started hugging them and baby talking to Katie, Clarissa came out of the kitchen and hugged both of them.

"Welcome home, dinner is almost ready."

"Yeah food that hasn't been reheated and served on a metal tray," said Jenna.

"Oh come on, meatloaf Monday that ended up being cheeseburger Tuesday was good for me," joked Greg. Jenna went to say something when Katie started rubbing her face into Jenna's shirt and fussing.

"Ok, dinner for you first than me. If you guys want to eat without me go ahead. Come on sweetie; let's go see mommy's room."

"Miele, why don't you go and see the baby's room," said Clarissa.

"I, we didn't finish it yet," said Jenna looking at Greg who was grinning at her. "What did you do?" He simply shrugged.

"You had everything you wanted to buy bookmarked on the computer. The grandparents just took the gift cards bought it and set it up for you." Greg smiled and led Jenna down the hall and opened the door that lead to the spare bedroom. Jenna grinned and looked around the baby's room. The grandparents had bought a dark brown crib and had it made with the sheets that Nick had bought them a few months back and a green and white knit blanket hung off the side of the crib

"Nana Olaf made it, she's sorry that she and Papa couldn't travel out here this month. They plan on being here for Katie's christening" said Kari.

"It's alright, I like the blanket, I can't knit to save my life," said Jenna taking in the rest of the room. A rocking chair was placed next to the window and the changing table. They had gotten a little stand in the room that had a lamp and a framed picture of her, Greg and Katie from about a week ago at the hospital.

"It's really nice, thank you," said Jenna. Katie started to cry and Jenna shook her head. "Ok I get the hint, um can I get a moment?" asked Jenna.

"We're sorry principessa for holding up your dinner. We'll save you a plate," said Clarissa and she and the other grandparents left the room. Greg shut the door and closed the blinds while Jenna sat down with Katie and got her ready to nurse.

"So do you like it?" asked Greg. Jenna smiled at him and started feeding Katie.

"Yeah, it's really…ow go easy on those they aren't going anywhere. She's your kid alright," teased Jenna. Katie had latched on to Jenna and she had one hand in her hair and her other hand was holding on the Jenna. Greg sat down on the floor and he reached up and started rubbing Katie's back and her head.

"I never thought me and my daughter would share a common of love for boobs, think she'll stay interested in those?" asked Greg. Jenna nudged him with a foot.

"Only till she's able to eat solid food, than she won't care for them at all, I hope you two find something else to share interest in." Greg and Jenna sat there quite while Katie was being feed and Greg didn't speak up again until Jenna was finished feeding Katie and Katie was dozing off again and Jenna handed her to Greg.

"Do you want to get her into some pj's and we can put her to bed," said Jenna. Greg took the baby and looked at her and felt hopeless lost, the nurses in the NICU had done the dressing and changing because of everything she had been hooked up to. They had just given him a mini crash course in what to do when he came home, now he was drawing a blank.

"She's so tiny," muttered Greg. Jenna looked up at him and despite the fact that Greg looked scared out of his mind she couldn't love him anymore. She got out of the rocking chair, hugged him carefully and took Katie from him.

"Ok, let's do this together than."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jenna's mom went home and Greg's parents were going to stay in a hotel down the street from them. Jenna took a sip of her tea and leaned back in her chair.

"I like being home it's so nice," said Jenna.

"I'll second that and…" Greg yawned and Jenna let a laugh.

"You wanna go sleep in our nice, semi cozy bed?" asked Jenna.

"You mean I don't have to sleep in a hard back rocking chair?" asked Greg.

"Or on a stale cot, plus we get to shower in our own bathroom," said Jenna. She put her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

"I'm happy we're home."

"Me too," Jenna got up and headed into the bedroom, Greg followed her, they changed and got into bed.

"I missed you bed…so cozy," said Greg. Jenna turned on the monitor so she could hear Katie when she woke up to be fed. She looked over and Greg was already asleep. She kissed his head and settled in beside him.

"Night sweetie."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Around two am Katie woke them both of them with crying. It scared the hell out of Greg and he almost fell out of bed. Jenna groaned and got out of bed and staggered down the hall to Katie's room. Greg fell back on the bed and part of him really wanted to go back to sleep, he hadn't slept well in almost two weeks. The other part of him knew he should get up and help Jenna out, he had slept through Katie's midnight feeding, he realized it when he felt Jenna coming back to bed and she curled up next to him. He sighed and got up and headed down the hall. Jenna was sitting in the rocking chair and was rocking Katie and stroking the baby's head. She looked up at Greg and gave him a sleepy smile.

"She just needed a change and a cuddle." Jenna got up and put the baby back in the crib and gave her a pacifier to suck on and she tucked the baby in. Greg came up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry that I suck at this being a parent thing." Jenna put her head on his shoulder.

"You don't suck; you're just new at it. I'll be back to bed in a minute, she didn't want to eat but my body is saying it's time to feed her." Greg gave her a hug and headed back to bed, he dozed off and woke back up when Jenna got back into bed and wrapped an arm around him. He took her hand in his and dozed off for what felt like a few minutes when he heard Katie crying again. He looked at the clock and it was close to four am, he rolled over to wake Jenna up and stopped himself.

_You're not going to get better at this dad thing unless you start trying. _Greg sighed, got out of bed and headed down the hall to Katie's room. She had spit out her pacifier and was started to go red in the face from crying so hard. He reached into the crib and picked her up.

"Hey, hey, shush, shush…what's the issue here?" She wasn't wet and she didn't smell like she needed to be changed. "Hey you want breakfast…come on kjæreste let's get some breakfast," Greg held her so her head could rest on shoulder and he headed into the kitchen. Gabriel woke up and eyed them like they were crazy from his bed on the sofa. Greg grabbed a bottle from the fridge and put in the microwave and he rubbed Katie's back while they waited.

The crying was now a series of whimpers and she had buried her face in his shoulder. The microwave beeped and he took the bottle out and checked the temperature and he almost forgot to grab a dish towel before heading into the living room. He sat down next to Gabriel and started to give Katie her bottle; she wrinkled her forehead but took the bottle. Greg shook his head, Katie had either been on a tube or breastfed, and this was technically her first bottle.

"I know it's not what you're used to, daddy is trying though. So you think you can cut me a little slack?" Katie downed half the bottle before he realized it and he remembered that she was to be burped after so many ounces. He took the bottle away from her and she gave him that puppy dog look.

"Hey I don't make the rules here," he put her on his shoulder and started patting her back. "If I'm doing this wrong you'll let me know right?" He looked at Katie and her eye lids were getting heavy and starting to drop. She let out a little burp and Greg kept rubbing her back. He started toying with her hair and he felt her little hand opening and closing on his shoulder and after a few minutes that stopped and he noticed that she was sound asleep.

Gabriel looked at him and he jumped on to the back of the sofa and started to walk towards Katie. His mom and Nana and Papa Olaf were worried about them keeping the cat with a baby in the house especially with all the wives' tales Nana Olaf had heard about cats and babies, Greg assured them that the cat and baby would learn to co-exist and the cat would not hurt the baby. Greg repositioned himself on the sofa so that he was propped up and Katie was lying on his chest.

"If you want to see her fuzz ball get down here." Gabriel walked along the back of the sofa and onto the arm where Greg was and rubbed on him. "Yeah I missed you too," he reached one arm up and started petting the cat. Gabriel got on his shoulder and just stared at Katie but didn't try to get any closer to her. Greg looked back down at Katie and gave a small smile; he didn't think it was possible to love another person this much. He felt Gabriel being taken off him and he felt Jenna wrapping her arms around his shoulders and she started to rub Katie's head.

"Told you that you didn't suck, welcome home daddy."


	10. Future plans

Future plans

June 2007

"So if we take the house money we could have Katie's hospital bill paid off today," said Jenna sitting the checkbooks and bills aside. Greg adjusted the baby in his arms and frowned.

"But it's house money. It's for us to try to get a house with."

They had made the mistake of opening the mail and one of the bills was from the hospital for Katie's stay in the NICU. Greg almost pissed himself when he saw it. He thought his bill from his stay in a burn unit a few years ago was bad and worker's comp had taken care of all it. Their insurance had taken care of some of Katie's stay but a large chunk of it was falling on them. Jenna suggesting they dip into the house fund was out of the question in his mind. They had started the house fund when they first moved in and had been adding to it from each paycheck and had a nice penny set aside, almost enough to make a decent down payment on somewhere that wasn't in the Vegas ghetto.

"I know that, but I know that if we don't take care of it now it's going to add up and it's going to affect our credit which affects us getting the house which makes having house money kinda of silly," countered Jenna. Katie started to fuss in his arms and he handed her to Jenna.

"She's hungry and you haven't pumped yet." Jenna took the baby and went into the living room with Katie to nurse. Greg followed her and sat down next to her.

"Seriously Jen do we really wanna dip into that money for this? We could just pay a little each month and still get the house."

"Greggo did you not see how much that bill was? Let's say we toss $200 a month on it we could have it paid off in four years minimum. And that's if we don't have any serious car issues, issues with the house or any other major financial issue. So the sooner we pay this off the better off we'll be in the long run." Jenna started feeding Katie and looked at Greg.

"You're pissed just say so," said Jenna.

"I'm not pissed; just disappointed I was just really looking forward to house. Something with a yard and more than two rooms and three closets and maybe something with a larger bathroom." Jenna leaned over and kissed him.

"I know and I'm sorry that we have to push it back." Greg rubbed Katie's head and smiled at her. She was worth putting the house on hold for a while

"It's not your fault it just happened. I'll move the money from the savings to the checking and I'll write the check tonight."

"You gonna start dinner too?" asked Jenna. He grinned and kissed her.

"You know back in the old days women used to feed the kids and work in the fields and…"Jenna cut him off.

"If you ever want me to have sex with you again you will shut up right now and make me stir fry." Greg held his hands up in surrender and went back to the kitchen.

"And that Katie-monster is how you keep them in line," said Jenna rubbing the baby's back.

"Don't teach her about controlling males with promises of nookie," called Greg from the kitchen. Jenna kissed Katie's nose.

"You can also control them with food and games…but really nookie is the best way to make them dance."

"I heard that," said Greg.

"And I don't hear water boiling for rice."

"Yes master."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I wanna go out," said Sara. Grissom looked over his book at Sara who was sitting on sofa, TV remote in her hand flipping idly through the channels with Hank at her feet. He was mildly surprised that she wanted to go out. With the exception of coming with him to pick out Katie's gift and her meeting with HR she hadn't left the house.

"Alright," said Grissom sitting the book aside. "Where do you wanna go?" Sara turned off the TV.

"I wanna see how Greg and Jenna are doing. They've been home for about week now so I figure that things have settled down enough for them to want visitors." Grissom didn't say anything, but deep down he was happy that she felt up to visiting her closest friend and child. _I was really starting to worry about you dear._

"Ok. Let me take Hank out and we'll go over," Grissom got the dog's leash and headed outside with him. Sara went into the bedroom to get her shoes and sighed. She really wanted to see Greg and Jenna but in the back of her mind she was still a bit worried about them being upset with her about Greg missing Katie's birth.

_It's silly really. It wasn't like I planned on getting kidnapped…I just need to bite the bullet and see them. Beside what kind of god parent doesn't go see their god child,_ though Sara. She heard the door open and Hank coming tearing through the house.

"Sara are you ready?" called out Grissom.

"Yeah." She slipped on her shoes and headed out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"God you are such a little piggy Katie-monster. I'm almost out so you better enjoy what's left," said Jenna looking at her daughter who was half asleep. She went to say something else when someone knocked at the door.

"Greg can you get the door?" Jenna pulled Katie away from her and started to button her top. _No one else needs to see them, _thought Jenna Greg turned off the stove top and went into the living room and opened the door and was surprised to see who was standing in the door way, Sara and Grissom.

"Hey, come in," said Greg. They walked in and Greg closed the door.

"Sorry to drop by unannounced, we just," started Grissom and Sara cut him off by giving Greg a one armed hug.

"I wanted to see you guys, I miss people," said Sara. Greg hugged her back.

"What Hank the dog not entertaining enough?" asked Greg. Sara shrugged and looked over at Jenna on the sofa with Katie.

"I wanted to see my goddaughter."

"She dozing…it's one of her favorite activities," said Jenna.

"If this is a bad time we can come back later," said Grissom.

"Oh no…we were just about to have dinner. Greg made it so I can't say how it's going to taste," said Jenna. Greg made a face at her.

"I haven't brunt anything so there!"

"He's very good at making coffee," said Grissom. "When are you coming back to work? I miss the Blue Hawaiian."

"I come back in three days, Miss I own my job has three more weeks of stay at home time." Jenna shrugged.

"I've been working from home so it's not like I'm not working. So suck on that," said Jenna. Greg shrugged.

"I made stir fry…it has chicken in it," said Greg.

"I'll pick it out," said Sara.

"I'll take her chicken," said Grissom. Greg went back into the kitchen to get the dinner and Grissom went to help him and Sara grinned.

"If I had know breaking my arm would get me waited on hand and foot I would have done it ages ago," joked Sara. Jenna smiled at her and adjusted Katie in arms.

Despite Greg and Jenna dating for almost two years, she and Jenna didn't know each other that well, unless Jenna went out with them for team breakfast or any other team activity they didn't see each other. Unlike Nick and Warrick who came over all the time and Catherine who knew Jenna through Sam Braun.

"So how are you?" asked Jenna Sara sat down next to her and looked at the baby she was holding. _I really should make a better effort to get to know her, especially if she and Greg are in this for the long haul,_ thought Sara.

I'm good…thank you for the flowers you sent to the apartment they were really nice."

"Oh it was nothing," said Jenna fiddling with her daughter's blanket.

She always felt nervous around Sara and she could never understand why. Greg always spoke highly of Sara and she couldn't imagine Greg getting though his training without her, but they just came from two very different places and while they were always polite to each other they weren't has close as she was to Nick or Catherine. _She's just more guarded than them and she just needs to come out of that shell a little more._

"Um listen…I'm sorry that I didn't come and see you and Greg and Katie when you were in the hospital. I just, I'm sorry that Greg wasn't there for you when you went into labor," said Sara. Jenna just looked at Sara. _Oh my god is she apologizing for what crazy bitch did?_

"Sara did you plan to get kidnapped and placed under a car by a crazy person in the middle of nowhere?" asked Jenna.

"No but…" started Sara and Jenna cut her off.

"It wasn't your fault and it wasn't Grissom's fault," said Jenna, Katie woke up and she started to fuss. Sara looked Katie and gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," said Sara. Jenna hugged the baby and started calming her down.

"It's alright Katie-monster, go back to sleep." Sara looked at Katie and a slightly bigger smile crossed her face.

"She a very pretty baby…can I hold her?"

"Sure, we'll use your good arm to prop her head up." Jenna handed Katie over to Sara carefully and they used Sara's good arm to hold the baby's head up and Katie looked at Sara and made a noise at her.

"Well hello there, you are a lively one." _God she is a splitting image of Greg._ She's adorable, congratulations. So what have you been up too?"

"Feeding Katie, playing with Katie, doing paperwork with Katie and my favorite activity of all watching TV I missed while I was working nights with Katie. We're watching Buffy right now; she seems to like the music." Sara looked at the TV and made a face.

"Why is singing while making out with her girlfriend?"

"Oh this is the musical episode, a demon with the power to make everyone sing comes to town…it's the noise really that she's into."

"And you?"

"Oh James Marsters hands down. He's the only man I would every leave Greg for," said Jenna deadpan. It was a lame joke and they both knew it but Sara started laughing anyway and handed Katie back to Jenna. The two men brought in dinner and Jenna put Katie on the floor with her little jungle gym so she could eat dinner. The conversation was limited and it mostly was about Katie, the couples hadn't been doing much lately since they were stuck at home. Sara yawned and looked at Greg.

"Not bad for someone who's main skill is making coffee. We should go home…someone looks bored," She motioned to Katie on the floor who seem to losing her interest in the toys on the floor. Jenna picked Katie up off the floor and she grabbed a fist full of Jenna's hair and she rubbed her face in Jenna's shoulder.

"Yeah it's getting close to sleepy time for her. Thanks for stopping by," said Jenna.

"If you and Katie get bored you can come and see me during the day, I don't get to go back for another two weeks. Gil can you write down our address?" asked Sara. Greg handed Grissom a pad of paper and a pen. Grissom wrote down the address and handed it to Jenna.

"Did she like the bear once it was unwrapped?" asked Grissom.

"It's in her crib next to the piggy that Catherine got her and she loves it." He nodded and turned to leave.

"I had never seen anyone so indecisive about buying a stuffed toy for a baby until him," said Sara.

"He said it was from you," said Greg.

"I lied," said Grissom and he left. Sara started laughing.

"He's a big softie about babies, I'll see you later," said Sara and she left. Greg shut and locked the door. Katie was whining into her shirt and Jenna looked at Greg and shrugged.

"The bug guy likes babies, it's cute," said Jenna and she went to Katie into some pj's. Greg followed her down the hall and into the baby's room and he handed Jenna a pair of footie pj's that Nana Olaf made for Katie.

"He's always had a soft spot for babies, he freaked out on me once when there was this case involving a baby and my lab was backlogged. He took all my swabs and cart and pushed it in to the hall and yelled that his case was the only one I was working till further notice. It sacred the piss out of me, more so than usual," said Greg. Jenna let him get Katie into her pj's and looked at Jenna.

"Can I rock her tonight, please?" he gave her puppy eyes and she gave him a kiss.

"Yes, rock the baby to sleep. I'll clean up the mess you made in the kitchen." He sat down with Katie and she looked up at him with big doe eyes and she was fiddling with her hair again, he reached over to the table and gave Katie her pacifier to suck on.

"Hey…I'm gonna miss you when I go back to work. You promise to be good for mommy when I go?" Katie just grabbed a fist full of his shirt and she let out a little sigh and started to doze. She was out like a light a few minutes later and Greg put her in the crib and headed out to the kitchen, Jenna was putting dishes in the dishwasher and scrubbing down the counters. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

"It's not fair to do that to me when we can't for another couple of weeks," whined Jenna.

"It's still fun to do…she's sleeping. I don't want to go back to work, tell them I'm sick." Jenna laughed.

"You wanna quit and be Mr. Mom you can, it will just mean more hours I'll have to work and less time you'll have with me and less time I'll have with Katie. You can cook and clean and do the wash and…"

"I just wanted to do the fun stuff with Katie…I wasn't signing up for everything else. I couldn't quit, I like my job but I was thinking about maybe taking some more time off later on for a side project of mine."

"What side project?"

"A book I want to write."

"I heard that you couldn't spell fountain and you want to write a book."

"That's what editors are for anyway, besides you can you proof it for me, maybe even help me with the research."

"What's the book going to be about?"

"The history of Las Vegas and the stories that never made the papers with the Vegas mob, I've been kicking it around for awhile and I was thinking that if I did do it, I could take the advance and maybe use it for a down payment for that house thing we've been talking about and maybe take an extended break spend some more time with you and Katie while I write the book."

"I have a story that never made the papers involving a Vegas mobster," said Jenna. She turned around and enjoyed the look on Greg's face.

"Whoa what, you have to tell me."

"August 10th 1976, I was a little over a year old and I was sick but we didn't have money for a sitter, so my mom took me to work with her and she put me in a playpen in the corner of the front of the bakery where my grandmother was working. Mickey Dunn came in that day; he wanted some muffins or something. He and his goons were messing around and Mickey Dunn took me out of my playpen and started playing with me. My mom was freaked and my grandmother warned him I was sick and shouldn't be played with, he didn't listen and I threw up on him two seconds later."

"You threw up on Mickey Dunn!"

"Oh he was pissed, he started yelling and my grandmother, cool as a cucumber comes over and takes me from and hands Mickey her apron and goes 'told you so' and than she leaned down and whispered something in his ear and than she said, "See the great Mickey Dunn doesn't know everything, especially when it comes to babies, maybe now he'll learn to respect his elders and betters, pity it was a baby who had to teach him." Mickey just looks at her, covered in baby vomit and he starts laughing. He told my grandmother I had moxy and paid triple what the muffins were worth. He disappeared the next day." Greg looked at her and grinned.

"You threw up on Mickey Dunn and he told your grandmother you had moxy…wow that is defiantly going in the book."

"You ready to go back to work?" asked Jenna.

"Sort of, I'll miss you and Katie, but…"

"You miss work, I know. I miss it a little too." Jenna paused and recollected her thoughts. "I'm giving up the kitchen to Ofilia." Greg looked at her.

"Jen we talked about this, you don't have to. We can put Katie in daycare and I'll pick her up when I get off shift and I'll bring her back to you when I go into work."

They had been debating for awhile about what to do with Katie once they went back to work. Greg had been for Jenna taking Katie to work with her, but once she told him that she would be in the office and that she was going to stop baking until Katie was old enough for daycare or school he felt a little bad that Jenna was going to give up doing what she really loved, he felt a little selfish that he wasn't going to have to alter his career. He had thought about switching to Days and when he brought it up to Jenna she told him no, he hated Ecklie and besides if he could get off shift on time he could spend days with Katie and she could handle nights.

"I'm not ready to leave her with strangers yet Greg. Besides, it will give me a chance to do more design work and maybe bring in some more business. It's alright; I want to, she's worth giving up my kitchen. Besides it's only for a little while." Greg hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Jenna tossed the dishrag into the sink and looked him.

"I have a coffee date with Sara. Should I brush up on my forensic journal reading?" Greg made a face at her.

"Sara really doesn't have a lot of friends who are female or outside of work so if you want I have some issues on the bookshelf." Jenna play shoved him.

"I'm sure we'll find something to talk about that doesn't involve DNA, GSR or spatter patterns." Greg kissed her forehead.

"That's my girl."

Notes-Sorry, sorry, sorry for the long delay. Wedding planning, work loads and family issues lead to me not writing and making people sad.

NICU stays are very costly sometimes in the ten of thousands. I hope to be a better writer in the future.


	11. One day night at a time

One day (night) at a time

June 2007

"I wanna take her to work," said Greg. Jenna looked over at him, he was lying on the floor with Katie on his chest. She was getting better at holding her head up and she was looking at her father with a look of amusement on her face. Greg was giving her puppy eyes. He was due to go to work tonight and so far he had done nothing but mope around the apartment.

"You can't take her to work…you work at bloody messy crime scenes or in a lab with very dangerous chemicals or with crazy people who bite you. Do you really wanna expose her to that at four weeks old?" asked Jenna.

"No…but I don't wanna leave my baby. Just one night?" asked Greg. Jenna got down on the floor with him and looked at him.

"I promise she'll be here when you get home in the morning and you can play with her all you want."

"Look at her, she knows I'm leaving and she's giving me puppy eyes. She's looking at me like I spent her college money on a poker game and now she's gonna have to turn tricks to get into a community college." Jenna just looked at him. _Ok you need to lay off the crazy sweetie._

"Do you hear yourself talking? She's _only_ four weeks old, I don't think she knows or cares about a college fund and she really isn't planning on turning tricks while you're gone."

"But they grow up really fast! One second you're putting her in bed and the next you see her on Boulder Highway wearing a pair of fishnet stockings, a matching bra and panty ensemble with black 'fuck me' pumps getting in and out cars for twenty bucks a pop."

"Ok where are they?"

"Where's what?" asked Greg wiping some drool off of Katie who just gurgled at him.

"The drugs. You are clearly taking something that is making you loony and by god I want some too."

"I'm not on anything. I just," Greg hugged Katie again, "I'm nervous about going back and leaving you guys and…" Jenna kissed him and stopped all protests.

"It's going to be fine. You are going to do a great job as always. I promise that she'll be fine at home and not wearing slut shoes on Boulder Highway."

"Just one night," pleaded Greg. Jenna took Katie off his chest. "Go get ready for work."

"But…"

"Now or I'm gonna call Nick and Warrick and have them drag you out." Greg groaned and got off the floor.

"Meanie," muttered Greg and headed to the bathroom. Jenna smiled at Katie.

"You have to tell me how you got daddy wrapped around your finger so quick and so bad he won't go to work. Trust me I've been trying for years and I even wore slut shoes and failed." Katie gurgled again and more drool came out. Jenna wiped the baby's face and got her ready for bed while Greg got ready for work. Jenna gave her a pacifier and got her into her crib. Greg came out of the bathroom and looked into the bedroom on Jenna and Katie.

"I have to go to work now don't I?"

"Yes you do baby." Greg came in and looked at Katie in her crib. She was on her back with her eyes half closed. Greg leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"You promise she won't be in black 'fuck me' pumps when I get home."

"I promise on my father's grave that she will still be here in her footie jammies and her green pacifier waiting for her daddy." Jenna gave him a hug. "I have your lunch ready so go pop a pill that isn't going to make you crazy and go to work"

"Ok...I can do this." They headed out of the bedroom and Greg grabbed his vest, kit and lunch. "Just one night…please." Jenna looked at him and shook her head.

"Really tell me…where are those pills or do you smoke it or snort it?" He hugged her.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Have a nice night and we'll be here in the morning without the 'fuck me' pumps."

"Bye baby," said Greg and with that he headed into work.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh welcome back," said Judy getting up from her desk and giving him a hug. Greg hugged her back and she smiled at him. "It's been too quite without you around here. How's your baby doing?"

"She's good, we have her home and she likes to wake us up at all hours of the night and I miss her a lot right now so the sooner I get through this shift the sooner I can get home." Judy just shook her head.

"Have a nice night than. I don't know if Grissom is in yet so Catherine should be handing out assignments."

"Thanks Judy." The older women went back to her desk and Greg headed to the locker room to put his stuff away and started looking for Catherine to get his assignment. He headed into the break room looking for her and found Nick instead.

"Hey welcome back Greggo. I was wondering when you would get tired of diaper duty," joked Nick. Greg rolled his eyes and started fixing a pot of Blue Hawaiian.

"I'll take a dirty diaper any day over dumpster diving thank you very much," said Greg.

"So how's life outside the NICU?" asked Nick.

"Good we're still trying to get some things settled about work and childcare. My parents finally left two days ago after we promised them that we could handle everything. I was lucky that I got my parents to leave, I seriously think they were going to move in with us," said Greg and Nick started to laugh.

"I told you, first time grandparents would drive you crazy," said Nick. Greg handed him a cup of coffee and sat down.

"So how are you adjusting to parenthood?" asked Nick.

"I'm adjusting," said Greg. "Jen damn near shoved me out of the door to come to work tonight." Nick started to chuckle.

"Well let's see stay home with your baby girl or come here and deal with dead people. Wow I wonder why she had to push you out the door."

"Seriously man she's too damn cute for her own good. She was giving me puppy eyes before I left."

"Sure she wasn't hungry?" asked Catherine coming into the break room for a cup of coffee.

"She knew I was leaving her and was laying a guilt trip on me."

"Oh trust me Greggo, we guilt trip ourselves they don't need to do it for us," said Catherine.

"Assignments?" asked Nick Catherine held up three slips.

"Your dinner selections this evening are a B&E in Seven Hills, a 419 in North Vegas or a trash run off of Boulder Highway."

"Anything but Boulder Highway!" cried Greg getting looks from Nick and Catherine.

"Alright take the B&E in Seven Hills," said Catherine handing him the slip. "And welcome back Greg.

"Thank you." Greg got the keys to a car and headed out. _It's only another ten hours than I can go home…only another ten hours._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's your turn," muttered Jenna pulling the blankets over her head. She reached over to Greg's side of the bed and felt nothing and than remember he went back to work. She sighed and got out of bed and headed into Katie's room. She had spit out her pacifier and from the looks of her she needed a change.

"You have not been a happy camper this evening," said Jenna taking the baby out of her crib. Normally Katie only woke up three or four times during the night and that was just for feedings or maybe a diaper change. Tonight though she had woken up about six times and it was only two am. Two of them were for feedings, but the other four were just her throwing a fit.

"Really sweetie what is your issue?" Jenna changed her diaper and pj's. She sat down with her in the rocking chair however Katie was clearly awake and didn't want to go back to sleep and started to fuss again. Jenna got up and started to walk around the room with the baby. Katie grabbed a fist full of Jenna's hair and cried softly. Jenna rubbed the baby's back and kept walking with her.

"I promise you that daddy is going to back in the morning and he's going to spoil you rotten and that he loves you very much." She kissed her daughter's head and after an hour of walking with her she finally went back to sleep. Jenna put her back in the crib carefully and headed back to her bedroom. She crawled into her bed and curled up with Greg's pillow. _He'll be home in the morning we both need to get into the routine of work…doesn't mean I have to like it._ Jenna got another hour of sleep before Katie woke up for a feeding. Jenna looked at the clock, 4 am and headed into her daughter's room.

"Daddy's gonna be home in a few hours ok," said Jenna getting the baby out of bed. "I sure he misses you too."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was almost nine am and Greg was just putting the finishing notes on his B&E. Thankfully the prep had a record and left his DNA and fingerprints at the scene. _They get dumber every year,_ thought Greg. He went to put the case on Catherine's desk and head out when he ran into Nick.

"Sorry G we got a roll out. Some road crew found a head in a football helmet on the highway and Warrick and Catherine are out. Grissom is meeting us at the scene."

"Grissom's back?" asked Greg forgetting for a moment that he was gonna have to work late.

"Yeah, so I'm gonna head out with Detective Vogt. Can you get our kits and the SUV? Here's the address," said Nick handing him a slip. _Thank god it's not Boulder Highway._

"See ya soon," said Nick walking away. Greg let out a groan and tossed the report on Catherine's desk and went to get his vest and kit. He got in the SUV and started the drive to the scene. _ I should call Jen and let her know I'm gonna be late._ He put the phone on speaker and heard her cell ring three times before being picked up.

"Hello," said Jenna and heard something singing in the background 'it sucks to be me!'

"What is that in the background" asked Greg.

"Nothing," said Jenna and heard the background noise fade out.

"Why do I think you're lying to me?"

"Yeah, I'm renting out the apartment to an adult film company for the afternoon. You should see the boobs on these twins; I swear they could feed like four kids at the same time."

"Why do you tell me about things I can't have?"

"What's with the twenty questions, you go back to work and you think I'm here corrupting our baby with adult entertainment and drugs? It's only a little contact buzz, isn't that right Katie-monster? Only a little contact buzz, your daddy did worse I bet, yes he did? Oh she let out the cutest little happy noise. So I see that your shift is running over, you pulling a double?" He let out a huge sigh.

"Yeah, I was this close to leaving on time when a call came in for a head found in the middle of the road, I'm still en-route. But I thought I should call and see how it's going."

"It's ok; we saw Sara and Katie got introduced to a big dog and she took a nap in the car and right now we're playing watch the keys, oh and the film crew is setting up for a money shot." Greg started laughing.

"God I hope she doesn't end up with your twisted sense of humor. I love you."

"I love you too; try to have a good day," said Jenna. Greg couldn't help but smile at the tone in her voice.

"I'll try. See you when I get home. Bye baby."

"Bye." Greg hung up his end and tried to get refocused on the scene he was going to be working. He parked the car and spoke to the uniforms that were at the scene first. They told him that no one had reported any traffic accidents out here last night and that the detective was getting an absentee list from the high school. Grissom looked at them and told them that they may as well start following the blood trail in hopes of finding a body. Nick grabbed a thing of markers and Greg made sure the camera was ready to go. They had been walking for about an hour when Nick spoke up.

"Listen I didn't wanna ask you this while you were in the NICU with Katie but did Sara ever say anything to you about her and Grissom?" asked Nick. Greg readjusted the camera and took another photo of the blood stain on the road. He thought back to when he figured out that Grissom and Sara were together and she really hadn't said yes or no to him when he asked. She told him it was a private and he agreed to keep it quite for her.

"Not in so many words." Nick gave him a shocked look.

"So you knew about the two of them."

"Yeah." He loved the shocked look on Nick's face and kept walking. Nick caught up with him and glared.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Unlike you, I can keep a secret when asked." Greg clicked another picture and noticed the blood trail was getting more spaced out, hopeful this meant a body was close by. Nick looked up at Grissom and sighed.

"It sucks that the team is going to be split again."

"What do you mean?" asked Greg.

"Well members of the same forensic team can't be together so they either break up or someone leaves the team. Knowing Grissom, he'll probably step down or switch shifts and put Cat in charge again. Not that I mind Cat being in charge, I'll just miss the team." Before Greg could say anything, Grissom called them over to the side of the road. Nick and Greg walked over to find the body of the headless boy; they found him wearing a football helmet and were surprised to see the body not wearing a uniform.

"Where's the uniform?" asked Nick.

"Maybe he's a fan; they had some games going last night," said Greg.

"Where's his hand?" asked Grissom pointing out that the kid was missing his left hand.

"It has to be around here somewhere," said Nick. The three of them spent over two hours looking for a missing hand.

Greg felt the muscles in his neck tense up and he realized how out of sync he felt since being off. He had gotten used to sleeping at night and being up during the day. He looked at his watch, it was close to eleven and Katie would be getting fed and Jenna would be faxing back whatever forms Ofilia sent her that morning to sign. He sighed and started to head back to the car with the hand and the body and thought about how they were going to have to tell the kid's parents about their son. _God I hope I never have to be the parent being asked for an id._

They went back to the lab and Greg was documenting the clothing and personal effects from the kid when Nick came in.

"Hey have you found a dragon belt with the effects?"

"Nope, just jeans, shoes, shirt, and the helmet."

"The kid's older brother said Vincent always wore his father's dragon belt from when he was in the service. He said he wore it everyday, but it's not here."

"Nope, not here." Nick looked annoyed.

"According to Hodges the trace we found on the body wasn't normal tire dust, it was dust from a go cart tire." Greg gave him a look.

"A go cart on stretch of desert highway? Why do I have a feeling that nothing will ever surprise me while I work here?"

"A part of the job Greggo. According to his brother, Vincent like to drive the go carts at place called MB2, wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure." Greg put the clothes back in evidence and followed Nick to the SUV.

"Do you have a Safe Kit for Katie yet?" asked Nick.

"You kidding me, I collected one from her when she was still in the NICU. Considering everything we deal with on this job I figured it was better safe than sorry. Catherine told me she even keeps a sample of Lindsey's DNA in her freezer. I need to remember to swab Katie when I get home." Nick sighed and put the SUV into drive.

"It's just a sad state of affairs man when you have to keep your kid's DNA on tap."

"You would do the same," said Greg.

"Considering everything we deal with on this job, hell ya I would. I heard through the lab rat grape vine that Sara had her meeting with Ecklie early this morning, how do you think it went?"

"Is he still alive?" asked Greg.

"Sadly yes. I don't know man it still freaks me out a little that they were dating and no one noticed anything."

"I noticed does that make me a better CSI?"

"Don't make me beat your ass," said Nick.

"I'll just sic Jen on you, she's lethal with a frying pan," said Greg. He leaned back in his seat. "I thought about switching shifts for Jenna and Katie."

"Tell me you're not, please say you're not."

"Why would you miss me?" teased Greg

"You're a part of the team Greggo; it wouldn't be the same without you."

"Jenna convinced me not too that if I got off from my shift on time I could be with Katie during the day and she would spend nights with her. I just feel kind of bad that she's altering her career and I'm not. And has you can see, I'm not getting off shift any time soon. Remind me to sit down with Catherine and ask her how she deals with being a night shift parent."

"It just seems overwhelming right now, you'll get into the swing of it soon enough. You're going to be a good parent G," said Nick and he pulled into a parking spot outside of the go cart place.

"Glad you think so." The two men got out of the car and headed inside to find out about Vincent and how go carts ended up being raced in the middle of nowhere.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello," said Jenna reaching over to her side of the bed and answering the cell phone. She didn't hear anything but breathing on her end. "Greg I just got Katie down for a nap and I was napping so stop playing games." The other end was still breathing and Jenna hung up and started looking through her received call list, _Unknown…figures_. Jenna fell back on the bed and went to go back to sleep and the phone rang again. Jenna groaned and answered the phone.

"Listen douche bag. I'm not in the mood for your heavy breathing antics. I'm tried from taking care of a baby and my breasts are sore from nursing so go find some other cell number to call."

"Gee I love you too," said Greg. "Having issues?"

"Nah, just a wrong number calling me while I was trying to nap." Jenna looked over at alarm clock. "It's almost five, you coming home tonight?"

"Yeah for a little bit, we just finished running some tests we needed and we're getting a small break. So the team was thinking about going out tomorrow afternoon to this go cart place and I was wondering if you and Katie would like to come. It's a mini welcome back party for Sara and people have been asking to see Katie since we have her home."

"Sure, I'll even make a cake."

"Have I told you that you're the best?" asked Greg.

"Not recently," Jenna heard Katie start to whine from down the hall. "I have to go your daughter wants me. I'll see you when you get home." Greg hung up and Jenna went to go get Katie when the phone rang again.

"Grand central," answered Jenna. All she heard again was heavy breathing. "Hello….whatever asshole." Jenna hung up the phone and went to her daughter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was almost five thirty in the afternoon when Greg finally came home. Jenna was on the floor with Katie and she looked up at him and smiled. He looked exhausted though and he gave her a tired smile. He tossed his vest on the sofa and sat down on the floor.

"See…no 'fuck me' pumps," said Jenna grinning. Greg picked Katie up and hugged her.

"Oh I missed you, missed you bunches. Couldn't wait to see you."

"I'm clearly just chopped liver around here," said Jenna. Greg leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you too and…" the sentence ended in a yawn. Jenna took Katie back.

"You should go lay down for a little bit."

"Do I have too?" whined Greg.

"You need some rest or you're gonna pass out." He kissed her again and kissed Katie on the head.

"Wake me up at ten please mom."

"Sure." He got up and went into the bedroom to try for some sleep. It only felt like moments before Jenna was waking him up.

"I have dinner for you. Grilled chicken and risotto, it's still hot."

"Oh food, I like food," muttered Greg rolling over looking at her. "Where's Katie?" Jenna frowned.

"I'm sorry sweetie she was cranky so I put her to bed. She really didn't sleep well last night. She woke up like eight times last night. She missed her daddy." Greg sighed.

"Can you keep dinner warm so I can shower?"

"Yep," she left the room and Greg stumbled into the shower. _I knew I should have left sooner. _ Greg got dressed and they had dinner together. Jenna ruffled his hair.

"I promise that you'll get to play with Katie tomorrow afternoon at Sara's party."

"I know, but it's just hard to get back into the swing of things," said Greg

"It's going to get better. I promise," said Jenna.

"I heart you."

"I know." Greg pushed his chair back.

"Well thank you for dinner." He kissed her forehead. "I gotta head back in. See you tomorrow afternoon."

"Bye sweetie." He picked up his vest and waited till he was in the car to let out the groan of frustration.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jenna got Katie out of the car seat and headed into the building. She still got a kick out of watching Katie's little eyes go back and forth trying to take things in.

"Oh Katie-monster you are so cute, daddy is going to be happy to see you." She used her hip to open the door and walked in. Katie seemed to go into overdrive she was trying to move her head around and her eyes moved even faster.

"Relax, the world isn't going anywhere, take your time." She spotted Sara leaning against the fence watching the go carts go around. Jenna walked over to her and she moved Katie so she could look out at the go carts.

"Wow look at her little head trying to pivot, she is an inquisitiveness little monkey," said Sara.

"She gets that from Greg. Both of them can't stay still to save their lives."

"Oh you're preaching to the choir about Greg and the fidgeting," said Sara. The group of carts went around a few more times and Nick beat them all."

"Hahahahaha! In your face guys. Hey Jen, long time no see. Hey there sweetie pie, sorry you had to witness me kick your daddy's butt all over the place," said Nick going up to Katie and shaking her hand. Greg got out of his cart and elbowed Nick.

"Don't talk to my baby girl." Greg reached out and Jenna handed him Katie. "Hi honey, oh daddy is sorry he missed you last night." Greg hugged her and Katie started to make random noises at him. He looked at her and smiled. "Aren't you a little chatterbox today?"

"Wonder who she got that from?" asked Warrick looking down at Katie.

"She had a nap before we came over so she's perky right now. Give her an hour when it's time to eat and you'll see how vocal she gets," said Jenna.

"I was told that there would be cake," said Warrick reaching down and taking one of Katie's hands.

"It's in the car, I couldn't carry the baby, diaper bag and cake carrier all at the same time. I'll be right back," said Jenna walking away. Katie got a fist full of Greg's shirt and looked up at him.

"Hey there baby, you being good like I asked you too?" Katie just grunted at him and she dropped her head back down and put her face in his shirt. "Yeah I thought so."

"She has you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?" asked Warrick.

"What can I say; I'm a sucker for cute girls." Jenna came back in with the cake carrier in one hand and her cell phone in the other.

"You know I can have this call traced and I can make your life hell…yeah the whole breathing thing is getting old." Jenna hung up the phone and sat the cake down on the table and looked at Greg. "What?"

"Having issues again?" Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Some creep or dumb teenager finds calling me and breathing heavy on the other end funny. You know back in the day when I did crank calls at least we would say something…like you're fridge is running, go catch it, let Prince Albert out of the can. It's just annoying. I have paper plates and stuff in the diaper bag." Greg went to say something when Katie let out a mini cry and started clenching at his shirt.

"What, I'm not paying attention to you am I? I'm sorry sweetie," Greg sat down and sat Katie in his lap so she could face him. "I really did miss you." She looked at him and started to coo at him. Jenna handed Grissom a cake knife and other cake apparel from the bag and let him cut it.

"You didn't need to do this, but thank you," said Grissom.

"It's the first cake I've baked in a long time. So I hope it turned out." The cake was served and Nick spoke up first and looked at Grissom.

"So, now that everything is settled what's going to happen?" Sara bit her lip ad sighed.

"I'm going to move to swing and Gil is going to stay supervisor of nightshift, so it's not like you guys aren't going to see me, besides I really wanna keep this tan going, I have never been this dark in my whole life," she was trying to joke it off, but Greg could tell that she was upset by the fact she had to switch shifts.

"I'm glad you're not leaving us for good," said Warrick and he gave her a hug. Sara gave him a one armed hug.

"Swing starts at four in the afternoon, just think, you'll never have to TIVO an episode of Oprah again," said Catherine.

"I hate daytime TV," said Sara. "I'm hoping to do something other than being a couch potato." Greg handed Katie to Jenna and gave Sara a hug.

"You still have to come to Frank's with me for eggs and pancakes." Sara hugged him back.

"You know how I feel about eating there."

"We'll take my car and we won't leave evidence in it so it won't get stolen and repainted," said Greg.

"I will never live that down," said Nick.

"Nope," said Warrick. Jenna gave them a look.

"I was out of town and Greg never told me that whole story. I know I was able to get one of best cake designers from Cupid's Kiss after it happened…so can I hear the story now?"

"It was just a bad day," said Nick and he reached into the diaper bag, pulled out Katie's bottle and poured some milk into his coffee and took a sip.

"You know that's breast milk," said Greg. Nick spit out the coffee and looked like he was going to be sick.

"Hopeful swing will be this exciting" said Sara.

"Since meeting you guys, it's never been dull," said Jenna.

"Amen to there never being a dull moment," said Catherine. Katie started to shriek and Greg took her back from Jenna and started to calm her down.

"Yep, never a dull moment."

Love it, Hate it, review it please.


	12. Look ahead

Look ahead

July 2007

"And we have a patio out here in the backyard, perfect for kids," said Jill the real estate lady who was leading them through the house. It was a nice house, five bedrooms, an office, a full basement and a backyard. Greg was doing his best to appear uninterested; Jenna had a much better poker face than he did. However he did see her eyes light up a bit when she saw the kitchen and dining room.

"This area always has very good nursery schools and daycare centers," said Jill.

"It's been on the market for awhile, any reasons?" asked Jenna stepping into the backyard.

"The housing market is in a bit of the slump right now. The couple who lived here before had children who are older and in college now, they want to downsize." Jenna nodded and looked at Greg.

"Can we talk for a moment?" asked Greg.

"Of course," said Jill and she walked back into the house. Jenna looked at Greg and grinned a little.

"You're sure no one has died in this house?" she whispered.

"I've checked like six times and Nick has lived across the street for like eight years and he said the people who lived here were really nice and he never heard a peep out of them. This is a really nice house."

"Yeah it is," he smiled at her and took her hand. _Come on honey…say yes…please say yes._

"We do this we're gonna be here for the next thirty to forty years of our lives. So you have to be super, without a doubt, no questions in your mind sure you want this one," said Jenna.

"I want this one." Jenna shook her head. He was just too cute for his own good when he was excited about something.

"Ok. I'm gonna talk to Jill, make an offer, go to the bank and get a loan and if do this right be should have a house in a few weeks. So who's gonna do the talking again?"

"You are my mini Suzie Orman."

"Smart man." Jenna took his hand and they headed back inside.

"Remind me to send my parents a thank you card," said Greg.

"I think getting Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner here till doomsday is going to make them happy enough," said Jenna.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

His parents decided to give them the ultimate wedding present, a house. When they heard that Jenna and Greg had taken their house fund and used it to pay Katie's hospital bills off, they turned around and told Greg since they didn't have to pay to put him through college they took what they had saved and invested it and they wanted him to have his college fund. He almost pissed himself when he saw the check.

"This is a joke right?" asked Greg when the check came in the mail from his parents.

"No, why would we do that?" asked Noah.

"Because this is a lot of money that's why."

"Well we saved over $40,000 a year not paying for you to go to college because of scholarships and grants, we just set it aside for a rainy day," said Kari who was on the other line.

"So you and dad aren't retiring?" asked Greg.

"We kept your college fund and retirement separate. Greg just take it and move your soon to be wife and daughter out of there. Your upstairs neighbors scared the hell out of me and really do you want to raise a baby in that school district, I looked into it and it sucks," said Noah.

"Kjæreste, it's an early wedding present. Just take it, if you don't want to use it now you could start Katie's college fund," said Kari. Greg looked at the check and shrugged.

"I would like more house space, maybe one of those yard things…thank you."

"We expect you and Jenna to host Thanksgiving and Christmas so get a house with lots of room," said Kari.

"Just think we'll never have to eat your mother's holiday cooking again," said Noah and Greg laughed when he heard his mother hit his father and start to swear at him in Norwegian.

"We'll try," said Greg.

He and Jenna sat down and they took part of the money to pay off the credit cards, a portion went to a saving account for Katie and the rest they dumped into an offer on a house. Nick told him about the house a few days ago and Greg fell in love with it the second he walked in. They spent a few hours talking with Jill and the homeowners and than with the bank to see if there offer was good enough. And to Greg's surprise the bank took it without hesitation. He thanked Jenna's great record and her degree in business for getting them such a good rate with almost no fight. He waited until they were in the parking lot to pick her up and kiss her.

"Thank you Suzie Orman," cried Greg getting looks from people in the parking lot.

"Dork!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They picked Katie up from Clarissa around six and had dinner together. Katie was fussing while they ate and whined no matter who held her.

"You wanna help me give the midget a bath and a bottle," said Jenna.

"Sure," said Greg holding Katie on his hip. Jenna headed into the bathroom to run the bath and Greg followed her. "For the record…I hate money math."

"Get used to it you, we have a kid now. Life will now be nothing but money math." He walked into the bathroom with Katie and got her undressed.

"They never tell you that in sex Ed class about kids." He handed her Katie after Jenna checked the temperature of the water. He sat down next to her and started getting a washrag soapy for Jenna while she washed Katie's hair.

"So we're going to be home owners," said Greg.

"It's scary; it's almost like being an adult. If we were Sims we would have met a goal and that little happy music would be playing."

She covered Katie's eyes and started rinsing her hair. While Greg started washing Katie he gave Jenna a smile.

"So we have the kid, we're getting the house and how would you feel about setting a date for that wedding thing?" asked Greg. Jenna made sure Greg had a hold of Katie before getting a towel. They had both been so busy with Katie, work and the house hunt they really hadn't talked about the wedding so she really hadn't thought about what she wanted.

"I don't know. I don't want to do it during the peak of wedding season, it's crazy and hellish and people will rob us blind." Jenna handed him the towel and Greg got her out and wrapped her up before the fussing got really bad.

"I know you hate this part of bath time honey, don't worry we'll make it quick." They headed into Katie's room and quickly got her into her diaper and pj's. Greg picked her up again and Katie put her head in his shoulder and started to fiddle with her hair. Jenna grinned at him.

"You want to feed her; I can warm up a bottle for you." Katie had a firm hold on his shirt and he really hadn't got to spend anytime with her for a few days, either he was sleeping, working or Katie was sleeping.

"Could you?"

"I'll be back," said Jenna and she headed to the kitchen. Greg started rubbing her back to ease the fussing and he grinned, he never he would be a sucker for the baby smell that all women talked about. Katie smelled like powder, baby shampoo, Downy and milk. She rubbed her face in his shirt and started to coo at him.

"Hard being a baby isn't it?" Jenna came back in with the bottle and a burp rag for him and she rubbed Katie's head.

"She had a busy day; grandma had to show her off to all the people in the Henderson bakery and than she got shown off around the neighborhood and god knows who else."

"Is she a baby or a show dog?" asked Greg taking the bottle and rag from Jenna and sitting down in the chair and gave Katie her bottle. Jenna sat down on the floor next to him and grinned.

"Your parents would do the same thing. She just excited that she has a grandbaby driving distance from her house." Katie finished half the bottle before her eyes started to droop and she pushed it away from him. He draped the towel over his shoulder and started to burp her, he got two little ones out of her. He waited till he felt the little hand on his shoulder stop opening and closing before putting her in the crib.

"Someone was sleepy," said Greg. Jenna reached into the crib and started to play with Katie's curls.

"I told you she had a busy day. So you want to set a date?" asked Jenna.

"Well if we want people there it helps if they know when we're getting married." They went into the living room and sat down.

"I don't want to do it in the winter," said Greg.

"So cross off from November to February. Ok let's think about this, we want the date to be special. So let's think of special dates in our lives and we'll go from there," suggested Jenna.

"May 28th 2007," said Greg.

"I don't want to get married on Katie's birthday, that's her day. Think of something else," said Jenna.

"September 20th 2005 our first official date." Jenna grabbed her Blackberry out of her purse and started going though the calendar. _I can't believe he remembered._

"That's on a Saturday next year; it's near the end of wedding season. You don't forget things do you?"

"Not the important stuff." Greg went to kiss her when his work cell phone went off. He groaned and answered it, it was Grissom asking him if he could come in and work a B&E with a possible assault.

"Sure." He hung up the phone and looked at Jenna sadly.

"We'll talk later," said Jenna giving him a hug.

"You going into work?" asked Greg.

"Maybe for a little bit tomorrow morning to run some numbers and flush out some designs with Julia. If you wanna pick Katie up from me at work call me and I'll get her ready for you."

"Ok…bye baby."

"Bye."

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

The B&E was a cake walk and around three am he was waiting for trace and DNA to finish when he was called by Grissom to meet him at house in a subdivision near Henderson where a young girl was found shot in her bed, her parents had already been found at a motel off of Freemont. Due to the power outage they were stuck working in the dark and it was hotter than hell in the closed up, airless house. Greg and Grissom where working in the parents bedroom.

"Burger Giant. They were eating it at the motel and someone had it here," said Grissom shining his light on the empty cup.

"A connection?" asked Greg and he looked in the top drawer of a dresser and noted that robbery could be a motive showing Grissom the WiFi card that didn't have a laptop. Grissom shined his light on the pictures lining the dresser.

"Mom, dad and two girls," said Grissom.

"They had another daughter," said Greg. He made it a point to walk pass the murdered girl's bedroom he couldn't look at it without thinking of Anya, Jenna's seven year old niece he loved or that fact that in five years Katie's room could look like that. Cases with kids had always bugged him but these days it seemed a lot worse. _ Really need to have a talk with Cat about how she deals. God why are my ears ringing?_ Grissom looked at Greg and without a word Greg knew it wasn't in his ears. Grissom looked up and they both spotted an attic door and he made Greg pull the ladder down. Grissom headed up first and Greg followed. It was even hotter up here and it was musty too. A mattress was on the floor, along with a plate of fruit going bad and lots of dirty clothes that clearly belonged to a teenage girl.

"One girl gets My Little Pony and the other ends up here," said Greg.

"Doesn't seem fair does it," said Grissom. Greg started looking on the shelves for any clues and taking pictures.

"Greg do you have any allergies?"

"Nope."

"Come help me with this." Some boxes and a paper bag had been shoved in a hole in the wall. They moved them and a few bees flew out. _Well I guess they found a way to make going to your room a punishment_," thought Greg. Grissom stuck his head in the hole and came back out.

"Bees."

"Never would have guessed," said Greg.

"We need to call Animal Control to get these out of here. I'll need to make sure they don't damage the hive though," said Grissom.

"Why?" asked Greg.

"I wanna keep them for my studies on Colony Collapse Disorder," said Grissom.

"You mean that thing where the bees just die off for no reason?" asked Greg.

"I didn't know you were following the news on CCD."

"I wasn't until Jenna went on a twenty minute rant with Ofilia about the price of honey going up sky high cause of dead hives." Grissom put the box back in front of the hole.

"If you don't bother them, they won't bother you but be careful collecting in here. I'm going to call Animal Control to see if they'll remove the hive and let me keep it." Grissom headed back down the ladder to make his call and Greg started the fun process of trying to not get stung while looking around the room for any clue of where the other daughter could be.

_At least I know where mine is._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well the power is still out here. We have the back up generator keeping the fridges going, but I don't wanna turn the ovens on and fry what power we have. Henderson still has power so we're going to head over there to finish the cakes," said Ofilia.

"Ok. Can you send me an e-mail with the end of month numbers and I'll run them here. Tell Julia I'll meet up with her later than to do designs," said Jenna.

"Not a problem. We'll see you tomorrow morning than?" asked Ofilia.

"Yeah, me and the monster will come in. I'll see you later on sugar," said Jenna.

"Love you too honey." Jenna hung up the phone and adjusted Katie on her hip.

"It is too damn hot out for anything Katie-monster. Lucky we still got power here though." Jenna looked in the fridge to see what she could make for lunch and dinner without turning the oven on and it wasn't much. She would have to go to the store and pick up some groceries. She got Katie dressed and into the car. _Damn it's hot;_ she turned the air on quickly to cool the car off so Katie wouldn't get sick from the heat. She grinned listening to Katie in the back seat making random noises. They got to the store and realized that Greg was due to get off shift in a little bit. Jenna pulled out her cell and sent him a quick text that she was going to be home with Katie and that she would see him soon.

"Come on baby girl let's make this quick," said Jenna taking her out of her seat and into the store. She got Katie into a cart and smiled as the seven week old baby tried to look around and kept making little grunts and cooing at her.

"Well someone is chatty today…are you going to be this perky when daddy comes home?" asked Jenna. She picked up some stuff to make sandwiches and pasta salad with and headed back out to the car. She got the door unlocked and put the bags in and went to put Katie in when she heard someone call out to her and she nearly dropped Katie. _No…it's can't be!!!_ She quickly got Katie in her seat, locked the car door, placed her sharpest key in her hand and turned to the sound of the voice.

"She looks just like her mommy," said Andy. She hadn't seen him since she called the engagement off almost six years old and she had no desire to see him now. Andy was standing not even a foot away from her he gave her a lopsided grin and started walking towards her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Jenna and she started moving towards the driver side of the car.

"I just want to talk; I've been trying for weeks. I always get cold feet though."

"Have you been calling my cell and hanging up?" The calls had been going on for weeks now and it was always heavy breathing or hang ups.

"You caught me." He got closer to her and Jenna went to get into the car when Andy got up to the car and he shut the door. "I just want to talk to you." He grabbed her wrist and looked at her.

"Just five minutes."

"I have nothing to say to you." He gripped her wrist a little tighter and Jenna tensed up her grip on the keys in her hand. "Let go of me before I make you very sorry."

"I've cleaned my act up, no more gambling, no more drinking. Haven't done either one of those things for over three years now. I just want to talk to you, I've missed you." He sounded so damn pathetic, if she didn't hate him so much she would feel sorry for him.

"I don't care, let me go." She went to pull her wrist out of his grip and he held on tighter and squeezed it hard and it almost brought tears to her eyes. She had forgotten how much bigger and how much stronger than her he was. She went to hit him with the keys but he grabbed her other wrist before she could. He had her back to the car and she could hear Katie start to fuss at her. _It's ok baby…I won't let him hurt you._

"Damn it Jenna I just want to talk. I owe you an apology for what happened between us and maybe make it up to you."

"You can't make up what you did; nothing can ever make up for what you did! You stole from me and family and you made me lose my baby…"

"Our baby," corrected Andy.

"You think I would let you be near it after what you did? I would rather raise a baby on a street corner than with a cowardly thief who is also a closet drunk and gambling addict." People in the parking lot were starting to look at the pair and Katie's crying was getting louder.

"Let go of me before someone calls the cops." Andy let go of both her wrists and Jenna got in the car and went to shut the door when Andy stopped her.

"We'll talk later."

"No we won't." He moved his hand and she shut the door, threw the car into drive and peeled out the parking lot and sped home. Katie was crying in the backseat and Jenna tried to shush her but her own voice was shaking. She got home and took the baby and bags upstairs and locked the door behind her. _Thank got Greg isn't home yet._ It gave her time to clam Katie down and put her in her crib. She sat down on the sofa and tried to calm herself down. _It's been years, it shouldn't be so upsetting._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was only eight am on a Sunday and it was already close to 100 degrees. Greg wiped some sweat off his face and focused on processing the outside of the crime scene. Attic girl was still no where to be found and from what Greg was hearing through the grape vine they thought maybe a former con man turned preacher man could be responsible for the deaths in the family.

He shook his head and kept working the scene, the yard was flooded in places from the family running the sprinklers on a timer. Considering there was a almost a drought in Vegas this must of taken time and he wondered how long the family had been gone. Greg sighed and documented one of the puddles in the yard and he noticed something dark at the bottom of it. He reached in and pulled out a hand gun, _sloppy people._ He checked to make sure that it was empty before bagging it.

"Hey what you got there?" asked a voice. He turned around and smiled, Sara was ducking under the crime scene tape and walking towards him, her arm had moved from the cast to a sling and the bruises had finally faded.

"Twenty two hand gun, this could be the murder weapon." He reached into his vest for a bag and bagged the gun. "You off the clock?"

"Yeah. Good job," said Sara motioning to his find.

"Thanks, so how you doing?" he had seen Sara in passing a few times over the last few weeks and heard she had been assigned a new CSI to train. He knew that she would do a good job; she had done a good job with him when he was still new.

"Well I've had better days," she said motioning to the cast. "You miss you yet?"

"A little more everyday." Sara gave him a smug grin and eyed the scene. "Grissom's in the attic…still."

"We have a boxer and he wants to add bees to the mix. I rather take a baby, how is Katie by the way?"

"Good, she's more entertaining now and stays awake longer. I'm supposed to get her after I get off shift." Sara smiled.

"I should let you finish up here than." Sara headed into the house and Greg made sure the gun was properly bagged and tagged and he put in the SUV. Grissom and Sara came out of the house and Grissom was holding a box filled with bees.

"Greg, I'm going to take the bees and evidence back to the lab, do you have everything here?"

"Yeah I think so; Nick and Warrick collected everything from the house and went back to the lab. I have the outside documented, no signs of forced entry and no tire tracks to be found. I took some prints, but there was nothing on the outside of the windows." Grissom nodded and secured his bees in the back.

"Take the gun to Bobby and have him run it, after that go home and report in later on tonight."

"Sure thing," said Greg and he got in the SUV he came in and headed back to the lab. Greg cranked the AC in the car and fought the urge to strip, Christ it was hot and it was only the middle of summer. He was thankful that Jenna wasn't working in the kitchen with Katie, she had once told the kitchen could get up to 120 to 130 degrees, even with the air on it could get to 110. Jenna had gone back to work two weeks ago and he was a little worried that she was trying to take on to much to fast. She had been talking to Ofilia about buying out another bakery and expanding into it. She had just expanded two years ago and she had just signed a contract to be the provider to MTV when the music awards came out here in September.

She seemed fine, other than her annoyance with her prank caller, who seemed to call her cell phone once or twice a week. He had been trying to talk her into changing her number, but she wouldn't because it was her business line and she would just have to post it on her site and the calls would start up again.

He took her phone one night when she wasn't looking into work to see if Archie could trace the call, no luck on that front it was just a disposal cell. Jenna just chalked it up to some dumb ass teenager getting his jollies off calling her, they only did the breathing thing when she picked up, and when Greg answered they just hung up on him. He pulled into the crime lab and parked in the garage and took the gun up to Bobby. Bobby looked at the gun and smiled.

"Nice piece, its a little water logged."

"Found it in a puddle in the front yard, I swear they get sloppier with every crime scene I work."

"Well that just makes our job easier. This is going to take a couple of hours to clean and dry. I hope day shift is happy, I'm over clocked and I've decided to make use of the boat I'm making payments on. What about you?"

"I'm going to curl up in my apartment with the AC set on full blast and take a nap; hopefully Katie will let me sleep." Bobby logged the gun and both men punched out and Greg headed to his locker to get his shower kit and change clothes when he noticed his personal cell phone going off. He flipped it open and noticed he had a missing text message from Jenna that came around 7 am.

_Can't work today cause of blackouts. Going to buy groceries than home. Later._ Greg decided that since he didn't need to get Katie from Jenna he would just shower and change at home. He didn't even bother taking off his stab vest and headed to his car and cranked the AC and noticed that the temperature inside the car was close to what Jenna told him the kitchen was. He remembered that he didn't have Katie in the car and he reached over and turned on his Marilyn Manson cd and turned it up as loud as he could.

_I'm gone, I'm gone, I'm gone...  
They said that hell's not hot  
They said that hell's not hot  
I gave my soul to someone else  
She must have known that  
It was already sold.  
It was never about her,  
It was about the hurt.  
I'm waiting  
Like a glass balloon  
And I'm fading  
Into the void and then  
I'm gone, I'm gone, I'm gone...  
They said that hell's not hot_

He really did miss Sara, she was his friend and now he hardly ever saw her. While Grissom had played a huge roll in getting him out of the lab, it was Sara who really helped him out and showed overwhelming patience with him while he was training. She was one of the few people who took his desire to not be a lab rat anymore seriously and while he enjoyed working with the other members of the team, he and Sara had become close, like Nick and Warrick, they had gone through some pretty tough cases together and it was that friendship that had helped them get through.

Greg yawned and forced himself to stay awake at the wheel. Nightshift was still short staffed and Ecklie told them that because Days was down to four CSI's and nightshift still had five so they couldn't hire anyone to fill in until Days had replacements. Because of that Greg was pulling more hours, so when it was time to leave he got going so he could spend some time with Jenna and Katie.

He sighed and parked in his usual space, leaned back in his seat and sighed. He was exhausted but he was going to try to force himself to stay awake in case Katie was awake and than pass out when Katie went down for her nap, maybe he could even talk Jenna into taking a nap with him. She had been working a little more from home these days since she was just number crunching anymore and even with her doing that he hardly got to spend time with her or Katie. _God I almost miss being in the lab_. He turned off the car and headed upstairs to the apartment. Greg walked into the apartment and saw Jenna sitting on the sofa, she was biting one of her nails and he could tell that she had been crying the second he looked at her.

"Baby? Honey what's wrong?" Jenna looked at him and she seemed surprised to see him home. She quickly wiped her eyes and went to stand up.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Greg walked over to sofa and made her sit down with him.

"Nothing doesn't make you sit on the couch and cry, come on talk to me." She broke into sobs and she put her face in his chest and started crying. "Hey, hey shush talk to me please." He was worried that she was having some sort of postpartum breakdown. He couldn't figure out what or why she was having one now, she seemed fine and was happy being home with Katie and her workload.

"Is Katie alright?" asked Greg, he knew Jenna would rather douse herself in lighter fluid and take a match to herself before hurting Katie, but he couldn't count the times he had read about good moms just flipping out one day.

"She's fine, she's still resting. I just, it's been years and I didn't think he would upset me like this and…" Jenna just kept her face in his vest and kept crying.

"Honey who upset you? Come on look at me." He lifted her face up and wiped away some of the tears. "Now tell me what happened, who upset you like this?" Jenna took a deep breath and held his hand tight.

"I was leaving the store and was putting the bags in the car and I went to put Katie in the car and that's when he came up to me."

"Who?" asked Greg.

"Andy…he's the one who's been calling my cell. He came up to me when I was getting Katie in the car and he grabbed my wrist, he wouldn't let me go. Katie started crying, people were staring and I told him someone was going to call the cops so he let me go, but he told me that we would 'talk' again."

Greg took Jenna's left hand in his and studied the bruise around her wrist, she had always bruised easily and right now it was a light purple ring. He frowned and he held on to her while she cried the story into his vest. _Bastard._ Greg had seen one picture of Andy from when he and Jenna were teenagers and he was a big guy then, over 6'3. Jenna barely topped 5'5 and Greg thought about how easy it would have been for him to really hurt her and how he had in the past and it pissed him off even more.

"I don't know why I'm so upset," said Jenna pulling away from him and wiping her eyes.

"Because he threatened you, you should have called me right away."

"I just got home a little bit ago, Katie was upset and I just put her to bed and came out here when you came home." She put her head on his shoulder and they were quite for awhile, both of them trying to get their thoughts in order. Greg spoke up first.

"Minhi told me that the doctor who treated you when miscarried filed a police report, they have to when they suspect domestic abuse. The doctor thought Andy pushed you because you fell down the stairs and had some other bruises. Is that true, did he push you down the stairs?" Jenna sighed and bit her lip and decided to tell Greg the whole story.

"I told you about how I found out about Andy stealing the ten grand from the bakery. He did it by forging my name on withdrawal slips and I came home to confront him about it he wasn't there and while I was waiting for him to get back I was packing his stuff. When he came home and he was hammered, could hardly stand up. He got sober real quick when I threw a vase at his head and confronted him about all the missing money. We fought, I told him that I wanted him out of my mother's home and I never wanted to see him again. I went to walk downstairs and he grabbed my arm and he pulled me towards him and I pulled away and we started to have the tug of war and I don't know how but he lost his grip and I fell down the stairs."

"I lost my baby and if he hadn't have stolen that money, I wouldn't have been home and I wouldn't have fallen down the stairs. I know Minhi told me the baby would have died anyone because it was in the tube, but it would have been different, I could have accepted that, it was just a fluke of nature, not because someone I trusted screwed me over. I found out that he had been gambling and drinking behind my back on jobs he was supposed to be working and according to some rumors screwing my temps too. I grew up with him and I thought I knew him and that he cared about me. I just…I was so dumb; we broke up once because he didn't respect me and my decisions. But he was so different when I came home to take care of my mom, he was sweet and nice and all the things that reminded me of you. I wanted you, but I couldn't have you so I went with a substitute." Greg was quite and he just hugged Jenna.

"It wasn't your fault and at least you were smart enough and brave enough to get out of it when you realized what you were dealing with. I can't count how many scenes we've had to work where someone was too dumb to leave. I love you and I won't let him near you anymore, he can't hurt you ever again ok. If you want to press charges, we'll go right now to PD." He was hoping she would just to put the bastard in his place and so if he came near her again it would establish a record of harassment and eventually a place in jail cell.

"I don't want to see him again Greg, I just want, I don't know what I want."

"Ok, you don't have to press charges, but I want to take pictures of your wrist, to document it in case you change your mind," he said quickly when he noticed the look on her face.

"I'm not a victim don't treat me like one please."

"I know that you're not a victim and I don't mean to treat you like one, I just want you to be safe and this way if you change your mind you have some thing to show. Ok?" Jenna sighed and nodded at his kit.

"You gonna dust me for prints too?" She was trying to joke with him and Greg gave her a grin.

"Maybe." He got his kit and pulled out a ruler and got their digital camera. "Ok, put your hand on the table palm up." He put the ruler down on her wrist and started clicking pictures of her wrist. He frowned looking at her wrist, the finger marks were deep and he had a feeling he left DNA and fingerprints on her to collect. Greg finished taking pictures and getting what he needed from her and he put it all in one bag and put in the closet.

"We done CSI Sanders?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah we're good. You gonna be ok?" Before Jenna could answer Katie started to cry from her room and Greg just looked at Jenna and they grinned.

"Your baby's calling you," said Jenna. Greg got up and they headed into Katie's room. She was kicking her legs and whining. Greg reached into the crib and got Katie out of her crib.

"Hey sunshine, daddy's home. I'm so happy to see you." Katie started to make random noise at him and Greg hugged her. "What, what…I know what you need…tickle time." He tickled her and she let out a small scream in his ear and it looked like she gave him a small smile." Jenna just looked at them and grinned.

"I really don't know who the bigger kid is here?" She went over to them and started blowing little raspberries on Katie's neck. _It's going to be ok._

"I'm fine." She told Greg and gave him a hug. "So should I tell my mom and your parents to clear the calendar for September 20th 2008 or would you like to do the honors of giving people the save the date cards?"

"Why don't we sit them down together when my parents come here for Katie's christening and we'll tell them together we have a date?" He noticed that Katie was a little funky and handed her to Jenna.

"Wimp!" cried Jenna.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jenna's cell went off while she was feeding Katie before Greg went on shift. He looked down at the caller id and it was unknown. He picked up and took it into the bedroom and flipped it open.

"Look Jen I just want…" started Andy.

"You stay away from her," said Greg.

"Who is this?" demanded Andy.

"I'm Jenna's soon to be husband and I'm only going to tell you once, stay away from her. You come near her again and I will find a way to make you sorry. Do you understand me?" Greg heard the dial tone in his ear and hung up the phone and went into Katie's room where she was nursing. "I have to head out, see you in the morning."

"I'll see you in the morning, I love you," said Jenna.

"Love you more." Greg left the apartment and knew the first person he was going to tell about the set wedding date would be Sara, hell maybe he would even ask her to be the best man.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jenna had heard Greg answer her phone and she didn't ask him who called when he came back to the room. She knew it was Andy. She kissed Katie on her forehead and rocked her. _It's going to be ok, he can't hurt me anymore. I have a good life now with two people who love me very much. _

_Notes-Ep referenced-Go to Hell_

_Song-Manson-Hell isn't hot  
_


	13. A bit judgemental

A Bit Judgmental

August 2007

It had been a long shift, but Greg was excited to hear about a case Sara had gotten from Swing. A body was found at the Eclipse building site, the site of the old Rampart. Greg couldn't help but think how great it would be for his book.

Greg poked his head into the layout room where Sara was working and couldn't control his excitement. _This would make a kick ass chapter,_ he thought if they could id the body. He walked in the room and noticed that Sara had the original plans to the Rampart, not just copies like he had gotten from the library. He couldn't stay quite anymore.

"Wow! The original plans for the Rampart! Opening day, New Years, 1964...Half of the hotel tower was still under construction but Sam decided to have the party anyways. He had the Midas touch. And help from the boys in Kansas City. This is the ultimate." Sara looked up at him and shook her head.

"Don't you have work to do?" _But this is so much better than work._

"Fill me in." She sighed and gave him what little she knew and how the body had been found in a construction shaft. Greg thought about what he had been piecing together about mob history during this time and spoke out loud. "I wonder if Gus 'Da Beauty' Finkle. Snitch. Disappeared in '64."

" No it couldn't be. The skull shape is Mongoloid." _Holy shit the Peking Pimp! _Greg smiled at Sara, hoping she would get a little excited about the case she had been handed.

"Maybe it's Eddie Chang! The Peking Pimp. Caught Dean at the Sands, went out for eggs, and never came back." Sara reached over and got a photo from the scene of some beaded necklace.

"Did the Peking Pimp ever wear anything like this on his arm?" _Only if he was made to at gunpoint._

"Nope. Just French cuffs and platinum blondes." Sara groaned and started to roll the prints up with her bad hand and was crinkling them, a true crime if Greg had ever seen one. "Whoa, be careful with those, they're like the Dead Sea scrolls of Las Vegas." She looked at him deadpan.

**"**I have to get back to the scene." He couldn't resist, he needed to see the scene with his own eyes.

"I'm off the clock, if you need a hand." Sara gave him a smile and handed him the blueprints.

"Jen know your working off the clock?" Greg shrugged and started rolling up the prints.

"She'll understand." Sara looked at him.

"Sure she will. She'll understand that you're working off the clock and she taking care of a three month old and working on the clock. How has she not beaten you over the head with a rolling pin yet is beyond me," joked Sara.

"I told her I was coming in early to help you with this, besides she's working designing cake shaped like a guitar. I would love to see her paycheck after the Palms and MTV is through putting her through the ringer."

Jenna had signed a contract with the Palms a year ago to cover their special events and the MTV music awards being held there counted and they seemed to be putting her through the hoops, she had to cancel all other orders for the two days leading up to the event and she was closing for three days afterward so everyone could recover from what was being demanded.

On top of that she was still bring Katie with her to work, but if she needed to talk with an executive from the 'cirrus' as she was calling it and Greg was still on shift, Jenna got one of the girls from the kitchen to watch her in another office while she was on call. Greg felt a little guilty about coming in during what should have been time with Jenna and Katie, but he told himself if he could get this book deal maybe they could both take some time off and it would be worth it in the long run.

"That bad huh…how much is going to clear when this done?"

"More than I make in a year." Sara started laughing.

"I'm telling you if I had had known how much money could be made in cakes," said Sara.

"Hey she a making an umbrella shaped cake for Rihanna; I like to see you do that," said Greg.

"I can boil water," she helped him pick up the crime scene photos and put them back into evidence. "Well let's get Ronnie and head out."

"So how do you like your new trainee?" asked Greg.

"I'm getting used to her. She asks a lot of questions, a lot. All the time. Never ending questions," said Sara looking like she wanted to drink suddenly.

"I asked a lot a questions when I started," said Greg, since Ronnie came on staff Greg was no longer the 'baby' of CSI and he really needed to thank her for that.

"Not like she does. I'm still just getting used to her, she's very perky and you know me, I'm very anti perk." Greg patted Sara on the shoulder.

"Than how did you deal with me all those years?"

"You had my DNA results I had to." They went into the break room where a girl who looked to only be in her early twenties was sitting and reading a forensic journal, she had long dark hair and very tan skin.

"Ronnie, this is Greg Sanders. Greg this is Ronnie Lake." She stood up and offered Greg a handshake and he noticed that she looked him over before getting up and flashing him a smile."

"Hi, you're from nightshift right?" asked Ronnie.

"Yeah."

"Sara told me you used to work in the DNA lab, was it hard changing from the lab to the field?" asked Ronnie. Greg looked over at Sara who simply poured herself a cup of coffee and shrugged. _She was right about the questions._

"It's been almost three years, so I'm used to the field now." Ronnie went to say something else when Sara cut her off.

"Greg is coming with us to the scene at the Eclipse, so go see Judy and get a set of keys for a car and get your kit," said Sara.

"Sure thing," said Ronnie heading out, but not before she gave Greg another look.

"Wow…was I that perky?" asked Greg and Sara glared at him.

"Don't you start the question thing and you should let her know that you aren't available before she asks you out to dinner. Jenna's understanding will only go so far when it comes to you and cute girls in lab."

"Jenna's not the jealous type. She took it well when I told her about our hazmat shower."

"She knows me and this was before she put on over twenty five pounds, had your baby and got engaged to you. I wouldn't put it past her to knock Ronnie out if she thought she was hitting on you. Those post pregnancy hormones are dangerous things." Greg rolled his eyes.

"I'll be sure to hide all of Jenna's kitchen tools." Ronnie came back into the break room and jingled the keys.

"Are we heading out?" Sara took the keys and tossed them to Greg.

"You drive."

"You're letting me drive, Does this mean I'm a big kid now?" asked Greg heading to the garage.

"Don't make me hit you with my good hand," said Sara.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, hey, hey little monster. It's ok…hey shush," said Jenna taking Katie out of her travel crib and cuddling her. "What's wrong sweetie?" Jenna rubbed the baby's back and sat back down in her office chair and started typing one handed into the Excel file for payroll. Katie started whimpering, but she was quieting down.

"You are just one fussy bunny. You got a tummy ache huh?" asked Jenna when she got a burp out of her. "Mommy shouldn't of had the chicken nuggets today huh?" Katie was sucking her thumb and was dozing off. She finished the file and put the baby back in the crib. She went to finish up the budget for next month when Ofilia tapped on the door.

"Got a gift for you from our new neighbors-Hina House," said Ofilia. Jenna looked into the bag it was full of food-sushi, soba noodles, and tempura.

"Well I can have the soba noodles. You guys want the sushi or tempura?" asked Jenna.

"We got another bag of food downstairs we split up. This is all for the boss lady." Jenna sighed and eyed the sushi.

"I miss you raw tuna and shrimp. Well I guess I can take this to Greg…I haven't had dinner with him in awhile." Jenna saved the file and turned off the P.C. Ofilia grinned at her and handed her the diaper bag.

"Such a sweetie lady bring your man dinner." Jenna picked Katie up and took the diaper bag.

"Well with moving and working we hardly get a moment together that isn't busy." Jenna picked up the dinner bag. "I'll be working from home in the morning and I'll fax you the final designs for some MTV cakes. Hopeful I'll be moving in the afternoon and settled by the evening."

"Busy lady. Have a good night," Jenna headed down the stairs with Katie and said good night to the ladies in the kitchen. Katie woke up and started to fuss.

"Oh little monster what's wrong, tummy still hurt?" Jenna got the baby in her car seat and sat the dinner back and diaper bag in the car. She drove around for five blocks until Katie fell back asleep. God she was tried, these twelve hour days were wearing on her and moving was getting to her. She was tempted to drive back to the apartment and crash, but she really wanted to see Greg. She missed being having time alone with him, granted dinner in the LVPD break room wasn't really 'alone time' but it would have to do. She was thinking about maybe trying to set up a private dinner for them once they got the house settled. _A little candle light, maybe some sparking cider, a nice dinner…maybe 'christen' the house._

She pulled into a parking space and got Katie and dinner out of the car. Katie stayed asleep and Jenna walked into the LVPD.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They spent nearly two hours at the scene documenting everything at the scene and they brought it back to the lab. Greg was shifting through the mounds of dirt and sorting the rubbish into piles: bones in one pile, the buckskin in another and random trash from over the past thirty years in another.

The timer he had set for the clay to harden went off and he popped the clay mold he had made of the victim's fist open and studied it. _What the hell is this?_ Ronnie came up behind him and looked at the clay mold.

"Sara told me to document the debris, but I see you beat me too it."

"Sorry I got carried away, but look at this. It's the vic's right hand; he was holding on to something and when they poured the concrete on top of him it made kind of a fossil." Ronnie looked puzzled and studied the piles of what they had brought back from the site.

"Whatever it is we must have collected it…it's not a gun." She looked at Greg wanting him to tell her that she was right or not. _It's kind of cool playing the teacher._

"Nope, we did not find one of those." They started shifting through the piles.

"Lighter?" she asked holding it up. It was close in shape, but not what they needed. Greg moved some dirt aside and found a container that matched perfectly.

"Hey look at this." Ronnie looked at what he had found and appeared puzzled by what it was. "It's film, old 35 mm film used to come in screw top metal cans like these. What ever is on this film it must have been really important to hang on while taking a bullet and falling down a shaft." _Maybe it can still be developed._ Ronnie gave him a smile and went to say something, but he was already out the door and headed to the AV lab. Archie eyed him when he came in and wrinkled his nose.

"Just because your sense of smell is almost dead due to dead bodies and diapers doesn't mean the rest of us can't smell and you reek of dirt and god knows what."

"Ha ha! Very funny, I found this with the dead body they found at the old Rampart site. Can it still be processed?" Greg handed the container to Archie who studied it carefully.

"Wow, 35 mm. You know that this film is older than we are?"

"That's nice so I take it that it can't be done."

"It's going to take some time, since we started switching to digital crime scene photos; they've been phasing out the darkroom and the techs who work it. I sort of remember how to develop film. Let me call Laurie the last darkroom tech standing and see if she would be willing to help me out. So go take a shower please and I'll page you when it's ready," said Archie wheeling his chair over to the phone.

"If I didn't like you so much I would hug you," said Greg leaving Archie's lab and heading to locker room to shower.

Greg reached into his locker, pulled out a clean button up shirt and got dressed. They were at a stand still on the case until Archie got his film developed and Wendy finished the DNA on the tooth. He didn't have anything to do until Grissom gave him another case. He sighed and went to go get his lunch from the break room and some coffee until he could get another assignment.

He opened the fridge and started looking for his lunchbox and got annoyed when he couldn't find it. _Shit I must of forgot it at home and it's not going to be any good either after sitting out for over six hours._ Greg realized that vending machine dinner was going to be the order of the night. He went to dig out a dollar for a cup of noodles when his pager went off. He hoped it was from Archie telling him that the film was done. Instead it was from Judy paging him that he had a visitor out front.

He grinned and headed out to the front. Jenna hadn't come to see him during his dinner breaks in months and he had kind of missed her coming in to see him. He rounded the corner and spotted Jenna and she had Katie in her car seat sitting on the counter. She looked a little tried and was wearing her hair in a half bun and she was in a pair of loose fitting khakis and an oversized white shirt. She was still in between maternity clothes and her old clothes and was trying to lose the weight she had gained when she had been pregnant. Greg really didn't see what the issue was with how she looked now, he still thought she was beautiful and couldn't see her beating up someone for a harmless look over. Judy was leaning over the counter and was talking to Jenna.

"She is too cute. They always look so cute when they are sleeping." Jenna gave her a tired smile.

"Oh she wasn't too cute a bit ago. She was tried and whiny so she was anything but cute." Greg came up and gave Jenna a hug.

"Hey, I didn't think I was going to see you tonight. Is that for me?" Jenna handed him a white paper bag.

"I hope you enjoy this."

"What is it?" asked Greg.

"Peanut butter and jelly with the crust cut off," she noticed the frown on his face and laughed. "Its sushi, the new Japanese restaurant next door gave me and a bunch of the girls some free food. I can't eat the sushi so I hope you enjoy it." Greg gave her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You are the best ever. How's sunshine?" asked Greg looking down at Katie who was sound asleep in the car seat, thumb in her mouth and a fist full of her own hair in her other hand.

"Cranky, she didn't want to take her nap this afternoon and I ate something that she didn't like and she got a tummy ache and I finally got her to sleep right before we got here. Car rides do work I don't care what anyone says about pollution or the price of gas, it's worth the twenty minutes of quite I gotten today." Greg reached into the car seat and stroked Katie's head.

"So do you think she'll stay out long enough for you eat the soba noodles in here with me?"

"Possibly, she's exhausted." Jenna took a visitor badge from Judy and she picked up the car seat and followed Greg to the break room.

"It's hard being a baby," said Greg. Jenna sat Katie down on the table and fell into the chair.

"Whatever," joked Jenna and she started eating the soba noodles, Greg reached into the bag and pulled out the container of sushi and started dumping soy sauce on it.

"This is so much better than tuna fish sandwich. Thanks."

"I couldn't let you starve. Besides I wanted to remind you that I work from home tomorrow and that we're packing up the last of the stuff to take over to the new house." Greg took a sip of water and nodded.

"We're moving next to Nick Stokes…it's a little weird."

"Hey it was the nicest house in a semi decent neighborhood that we found in our price range and just think you can go play over at Nick's house when you get bored." Greg made a face and went to say something when Ronnie walked in grinning ear to ear.

"Hey Greg I just heard from Archie and…oh hello." Ronnie looked back and forth between him, Jenna and the car seat on the table.

"Ronnie, this is my fiancée Jenna. Jenna this is Ronnie, Sara is training her on swing shift. I'm helping them on the DB they found at the Eclipse." Ronnie looked at Greg, her smile dropped slightly but she took Jenna's hand to shake.

"Hi."

"Hello." Ronnie looked into the car seat and smiled.

"Oh she's adorable and she's so tiny. What's her name?"

"Katie," said Jenna eyeing Ronnie wearily. Ronnie got her ear to ear grin back and she turned to Greg.

"You know while I was in school I used to do summer work as a nanny and if you guys ever need someone to watch her and I'm not on call I would be more than happy too."

"That's nice," said Jenna in a tight voice and Greg noticed a look in her eyes and that her hand a tightened on her chopsticks.

"So what did Archie want?" asked Greg.

"Oh he was able to get that darkroom tech to come in and he said the film should be ready in about an hour."

"Cool…um I'll see you in an hour than." Ronnie smiled and headed out. Jenna gave Greg a look.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing."

"Jenna."

"It's nothing."

"And that is woman talk for 'I could end up in the doghouse if I don't consider my next couple of sentences very, very, very carefully.' So can you tell me what is wrong and what I did to cause the 'nothing!'" Jenna went to answer when Katie started fussing.

"What is it Katie-monster?" Jenna reached into the car seat and started to calm the baby down. Greg took one of Katie's hands and smiled at her.

"Oh hi sweetie." Katie looked up at him and gave him a little sniffle and a pout. "I miss you too, but I think I'm getting off early tonight if this case wraps up. So when I get home daddy will play with you and your mommy is going to tell me why 'nothing' makes her get all snippy." Jenna rolled her eyes and picked up Katie's car seat.

"I'll see you in the morning." Jenna headed out and Greg picked up the remains of their dinner and headed over to A/V to play with Archie until his photos came in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jenna got Katie back in the car and slammed the driver's side door. She pulled her hair out of it's bun and groaned. She looked in the mirror and frowned, she looked terrible and her eyes had the nice dark circles going. She didn't bother with make-up since she was just in the office or dressing up unless she had a meeting with someone. She put the car in drive and headed home.

_God that girl was so pretty and here I am all dumpy and fat with a baby in tow. _She loved Katie to death she was just pissed at herself for being…well her. She used to have so much energy, it used to be nothing to work a fifteen hour day and than go home and work out for an hour or two, get a few hours of sleep and start again. But since having Katie she could hardly find the energy to do a twelve hour day plus spend time with Katie. She got home and got Katie back in the apartment and got them both in bed. God she was so tried, she rolled over and was out like a light.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Greg made is way out to his car and couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly giddy. They had figured out the pile of bones belonged to a photographer that was going to report about a gaming commissioner on a casino's pay roll. He made a note to dig a little deeper into the history of Sam's body guard when he and Lily had dinner next week. He was really looking forward to asking her about Eddie Chang and how he got shipped home in pieces. He put the car into drive and made his way to the apartment, hopefully this would be the last trip of stuff to be moved and they could official start living in their new home by tonight.

He hoped Jenna was in a good mood, he was a little worried about her when she left the lab last night. It wasn't like her to get so moody with him so quickly. He had a feeling he knew what it is about and he really didn't understand women. He pulled into the parking lot and headed upstairs. He walked into the apartment and smiled. Jenna was lying on the floor with Katie. She had Katie on her stomach and she was baby talking with her.

"Oh who's my special baby girl? Are you my special baby…I bet you are? I bet you are." Jenna started to blow raspberries on the baby's neck and Katie started to happy scream at her.

"So is this what you do when you work from home?" asked Greg getting down on the floor with them.

"I did the budgets for September and October, pay roll for next week and finished up two designs and faxed everything from the Kinko's down the street. So suck on that." Greg took Katie from Jenna and kissed the baby on the top of her head and he put her on his chest. Katie put her head down on his chest and he felt her little hands grab on to his shirt.

"Did you miss daddy? I miss you all the time." Katie started to coo at him and he smiled at her. "So were you able to convince mommy that she shouldn't be so moody with daddy? Jenna just groaned and looked at him

"It's nothing." Greg put Katie on the floor next to her blanket and toys and he got on top of Jenna and took her hands in his.

"Want to share the nothing?" Jenna went to wiggle away and Greg wouldn't budge. "Nope I have you pinned and I'm not letting you up till you tell me."

"You suck, let me up."

"Nope, share with the class why you were so moody when you left last night." Jenna gave him a look

"You be moody too if some guy at work was clearly angling to get into my pants in front of you." It was Greg's turn to give her a look.

"Ronnie? You think Ronnie was angling to get into my pants?"

"Duh. Now let me up I want to finish packing."

"I'm not doing that until you tell me what gave you that idea?"

"I don't know, maybe it was why she sauntered into the break room to find you, maybe it was way she seem just a little sad that you were engaged to cow," Greg cut her off.

"You're not a cow. You are a very attractive MILF."

"Don't lie to me.

"I'm not lying. Sweetie you are aware that you thinking I would even let Ronnie near my pants is one of the most irrational thoughts you've ever had."

"Greg, she prettier than me, younger than me and her boobs are where they're supposed to be. She was flirting with you and I'm sure that she was planning on finding a way to lure you back to her apartment and that she bends in ways that only porn stars can." Greg just looked down at her and frowned.

"Do you remember how you felt when I wouldn't let you touch my scars because I thought they would turn you off?" Jenna bit her lip, she had a feeling she knew where this was going._ God I'm such a dumbass._

"Yeah."

"And you told me I was shallow for thinking that and that you found me attractive even with my scars."

"Yes."

"You do realize that you were shallow for thinking a few extra pounds and some stretch marks would make me go bed hopping on you?"

"Yeah. But…"

"No buts. You were dumb for thinking that, even for a second. I love you and only you. You are my baby's mama and the future Mrs. Sanders. Now, I'll considering letting you up if you admit how silly it was for you to think that."

"Greg…"

"Nope. We will stay here all day if we have too. When you are ready to fess up to your mistakes I'll let you up."

"I'm sorry I'm a dumbass and that I let the cute girl upset me." Greg kissed her.

"That's better." He went to kiss her again when Katie started to scream a little. He had put her on her stomach and now she was prone on her back. Greg looked back at Jenna and made a face.

"When did she start rolling over?"

"This morning, if you get off me I can show you how she does it." Greg relented and got off her. Jenna grinned and she put Katie back on her stomach. She reached over and grabbed Katie's key ring.

"Katie-monster look what mommy has?" Katie let out a grin and she pushed herself up a bit and had propped herself up on her elbows and Jenna moved the toy over to Katie's left side, when Katie went to move she simply rolled over and she let out another surprised shriek. Greg picked her up and sat her in his lap facing him.

"Oh wow…who would have thought that something we beg dogs to do would be so amusing?" Jenna poked him in the side.

"Because she's a baby and pretty much everything they do is cute and amusing. I'm sorry I was such a hag about you and the new girl." Katie started to wiggle in his arms and he put her back on her stomach and took the key ring from Jenna.

"So it's cool that I'm taking Catherine's mom out to dinner next week than?"

"What?" Katie let out another shriek upon rolling over again and Greg just grinned at her.

"Your mommy is silly…so very silly."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok that is the last box," said Greg sitting it down on the floor. Jenna sat down on the floor. It was almost ten o'clock at night and they were finished bring the boxes in the house. Katie had gone to sleep a bit ago and it was just them.

"You want some dinner?" asked Jenna.

"Takeout?" asked Greg.

"Pizza," said Jenna. Greg gave her a smile.

"Ham and pineapple," she shrugged.

"Yeah you got me." He grinned and placed the order for pizza. They unpacked together and they chatted about Greg's book, the case he had just worked with Sara and Ronnie, about Jenna's work at the bakery. The pizza order came and they had dinner together.

"So you think this Indian, who played an Indian was going to blow the whistle on paying off the gaming chancellor and he got gunned down by one of Sam's body guards?" asked Jenna.

"It sounds possible, he was found with a bullet in his rib cage and film of the party on the roof top of the Rampart and the final picture on the film was picture of the books who and got a cut on opening day. The state got a cut, federal and a guy named Fergus. Melvin Fergus, who was later killed in a 'car accident' back in 72." Jenna shook her head.

"Your lucky Vinny Dunbar passed away three years ago, I don't think he would like to be accused of murder. Even thirty years after the fact."

"Yeah people get pissy when you accuse of them that? I think you slapped me even after we cleared you of murder." Jenna gave him a look.

"I spent over ten hours in a drunk tank, got beat up by a hooker, put in solidarity confinement for another ten hours with no shoes and no sleep. I was entitled to slapping you around a bit." Greg held up his hands in surrender.

"I have made amends for that haven't I?" he gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh I guess asking me to marry you and having a baby with me is good enough." Jenna moved a little closer to him. "You know, Katie is sleeping and the bed is set up." Greg raised his eyebrows.

"Subtle much?"

"I do owe you a bit of an apology for my over reaction about you and the new cute girl. It was really silly how I acted, I blame the post partum hormones." Greg toyed with her hair and kissed her forehead.

"You know I love you and that I would never cheat on you for anything."

"I know, I just feel out of it lately, I'm tried and I feel like crap. It's not you or Katie. It's me and all the crazy hormones." Greg sighed and rubbed her back. He loved her so much and how hard she worked. She was the most gorgeous women he had ever laid eyes on and he loved her.

"I promise you when and if I this book published I'm taking you to Hawaii, five star resort and full spa treatment." Jenna grinned and kissed him.

"I'll take a back rub for now and maybe a little more upstairs." Greg smirked and helped her off the floor.

"Lead the way," said Greg.

Ep references-Case of the cross dressing carp

CSI did arrest Jenna once in Flashback.


	14. Not on the guest list

Not on the guest list

September 2007

"You seriously lost your virginity to Meatloaf's City Lights?" asked Jenna trying not to laugh. Julia shrugged and sipped her tea

"I was stoned and it sounded like a great song," She turned to Sara and looked worried. "It was like forever ago! I haven't had grass in years! Please don't arrest me." Sara shook her head and tried not to laugh, she was sitting at a picnic table on the roof of the bakery listening to the women chatter back and forth. It started as an innocent chat about favorite songs and it turned when Megan started talking about her love for the Rolling Stones was ruined by an ex-boyfriend who insisted on listening to Mick whenever they went all the way.

"Bloody fob ruined The Stones for me. I can't hear 'Satisfaction' without thinking of him and dirty sheets," muttered Megan. The conversation went down hill from there, but Sara was still amused.

She had been coming to have lunch with Jenna and the other ladies for a few weeks now before she went on shift and she was shocked how much she enjoyed the company. She had never been one to have close female friends; even her relationships with female coworkers were always stained. _Ask Catherine, Sofia and Ronnie._ The only one she really got along with on Swing was Tatum Fritz and that was because Tatum was even more focused on work than she was and had the same dry sense of humor.

"Oh least you weren't Jenna who lost it after prom to Foreigner," laughed Ofilia. Jenna adjusted Katie in her lap and frowned.

"Purple Rain! Need I say more?" Everyone started laughing even Sara and Ofilia shook her head.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" cried Ofilia.

"Lady," said Sara.

"What?" asked Sammy.

"My first time…someone down the hall was playing Lady by Styx and well I still think of dorm rooms when I hear it," said Sara. Everyone looked at her blankly causing her to worry and than they all started laughing.

"Oh wow I think you get the prize," said Jenna. Katie started to babble at her and Jenna shifted her position and kissed the baby on her head.

"What…what. Mommy has to eat first, so you have to wait a minute," said Jenna.

"I see she got her father's impatience streak," joked Sara. Jenna shook her head.

"God help me if a meal is delayed for either one of them." All the ladies started laughing and Ofilia looked at her watch.

"Ok kitchen sluts back to work." The ladies groaned and pleaded to Jenna.

"I don't run the kitchen right now, Ofilia does so get back to work hussies," said Jenna. They groaned again and headed back downstairs.

"I'm gonna miss the control when you come back to the kitchen," said Ofilia.

"Oh you know I'm a bigger bitch than you so they'll miss you when I come back." Ofilia headed back down the stairs leaving Jenna, Katie and Sara.

"So we'll see you and Grissom at the Christening this Saturday?" asked Jenna.

"Well considering we're godparents it would be rude to not come," said Sara.

"You alright?" asked Jenna.

"Why do you ask?" asked Sara. Jenna shrugged.

"No reason. You just seem a thousand miles away. I'm sorry if the jokes about me and Greg yesterday put you off." Sara let out a laugh, Ofilia had been joking about how Jenna preferred 'white meat' after getting screwed over by 'dark meat' too many times.

"Oh trust me I've heard worse from the guys." Jenna let out a laugh and went to say something when Sara's phone with off.

"And duty calls. Thanks for lunch…see you guys tomorrow."

"Sure." Both headed downstairs and Sara headed to car and started the drive to the lab. She was starting to wonder, maybe the reason she didn't have female friends was that they were to damn perceptive. _It's over…what happened with Natalie is over, you just need to focus._ But it was getting harder to focus and she didn't know why. Little things upset her more so than usual, cases and victims were getting harder to ignore, she was having trouble sleeping again and she found herself getting short tempered with Ronnie and sometimes Tatum for no reason. _I'm just still adjusting to Swing and to the new team and it's going to be ok._

* * *

"Hey Greggo can I talk to you for a second," called Mandy has Greg was walking by. Greg ducked into her lab quickly.

"What's up?" asked Greg. Mandy sat down on her chair and sighed.

"Archie is kinda bummed out that you didn't ask him to be a godparent. So maybe you can talk to him about that when you get a break."

"It's not that I didn't consider you guys…but when Jenna explained that a godparent was someone who influenced you a lot, Grissom and Sara made the most sense you know." Mandy ruffled his hair.

"I know that sweet-cheeks but my monkey doesn't…so go chat him up please. I hate it when he's all moody." Greg shook his head and headed back towards Archie's lab.

"Oh this is a worthless piece of shit," snapped Archie slamming down a scanner. Greg held up his hands in surrender.

"Please don't start throwing things at me." Archie shrugged.

"No…I'm thinking about taking it to Ecklie and throwing it at him for cutting the budget again. What's up?"

"Mandy told me to chat you up since you're moody."

"I'm not moody," said Archie. Greg pulled up a chair and sat next to Archie.

"Listen, it's not that I didn't consider you and Mandy…I did really. But, Grissom and Sara really influenced me and that's why I picked them. You're still cool Uncle Archie though. So are we good." Archie was quite for a minute before giving him a grin.

"Yeah we're good White Bread."

"Thanks Asian Chicken Platter," said Greg finishing up the punch line to a Mike Bribiglia joke.

"Well I need to get back to fighting with the scanner from hell. If I don't see you during shift, I'll see you at the party."

"Later man." Greg walked back out of Archie's lab and went to finish up the hit and run from earlier this evening and cut out since he was over clocked on overtime and he wanted to get some sleep tonight since his family was coming in tomorrow morning for Katie's christening. He was a bit nervous though about his whole family meeting Jenna's whole family for the first time. _It's going to be ok, I just need to chill, they're coming to see Katie. I'm just a secondary guest at this party. It's going to be great._

* * *

"Jen can you take Katie?" Greg gestured at his tie and the fact that Katie had gotten it in her hands and got it in her mouth. Jenna dropped her brush and took the baby from him and wiped the drool off her face with a towel. Greg took his tie off and started to look for another one that would match his suit.

He got another tie out of the closet and started to get it on. Jenna put Katie on the bed and handed her a toy so she wouldn't fuss while they finished getting ready. Gabriel jumped on the bed on laid next to Katie, so far the cat and baby had been getting along and it was normal for the cat to sleep by Katie's crib when she was napping and to glare at people who came to close to the baby. Jenna finished doing her hair and Greg sat down on the bed and started putting his shoes on. Katie let out a happy shriek and tried to wiggle her way over to him.

"Hey rolly polly today is your special day. So how many people are coming to this again?" His family for all intents and purposes really weren't religious so it was still a little weird going to church. Jenna shrugged and put some earrings in.

"We'll your family and friends, my family and friends and people I haven't seen since Frankie and Karen got married. I like to call them 'family function family.' They come to Christenings, Quinceañeras, weddings and funerals. Other than that, I never really see them." Jenna went and sat on the bed and started poking Katie in her belly causing the baby to give her little giggles.

"Relax, trust me my mom has told them so many great things about you, if you knew about them your ego would explode. Come on, help me get wiggles dressed." Jenna picked Katie up and Greg followed them down the hall into Katie's room.

Greg changed her diaper and than Jenna got Katie into her white Christening dress and than she brushed Katie's hair and put it into pigtails. Greg took Katie back from Jenna and smiled at her. She was getting a little bigger and was trying to sit up on her own and was starting to get a bit more vocal about things and she was babbling at Greg and trying to get his tie.

"Oh you are such a pretty little girl. Everyone is going to fall head over heels for you," said Greg and he started to tickle her and was rewarded with a big toothless grin and a bunch of giggles.

"Ok you two; let's get this show on the road. We got to get your parents and grandparents from the airport yet." Jenna picked up the diaper bag and Greg took his tie out of Katie's hands and they headed out.

* * *

The only time Greg every really saw Grissom or Sara dressed up was when they were due in court to testify so to see his boss in a suit and one of his closest friends in a dress and not getting ready to send someone to jail was a bit odd. They were sitting in a back room in the church waiting for people to show up for the Christening. Grissom stood up and he looked down at Katie and gave her a small smile.

"You look just as comfortable as I do." Katie was playing with one of her pigtails and had almost managed to get it out. She was getting a little whiny and Greg really didn't blame her, even with the air on it was hot in here and he didn't think all that lace was comfortable. Jenna fixed the pigtail and put Katie on her shoulder.

"Just until the pictures are done and than I'll take your hair down and put you in normal clothes I promise," said Jenna. Sara smiled and took Katie from Jenna.

"Oh but she looks so pretty just like a little princess. I can see why your daddy talks about you all the time." Katie decided to play shy and she buried her face in Sara's shoulder. Sara handed Katie to Jenna and looked around the little room they were in.

"So we just say yes to anything the preacher asks us and that's it?" asked Sara.

"Yep," said Jenna.

"See I told you it was like court but without the lawyers and twelve angry jurors," said Grissom. Sara shrugged.

"It's just a little odd being a church, I think the last time I was in one was when we found that woman on the cross in the sanctuary." Jenna wrinkled her forehead and eyed Sara.

"This one has a good reputation, I think the only person who died here was a nun and that was after she gave a kid a good fifty whacks for being disrespectful." Ofilia and Jonathan walked in.

"Are you talking about Sister Keer, my dad still has the scars from that beating," said Ofilia sitting down. Jonathan gave Jenna a hug and he gave her a look.

"You know I remember when your mom brought you home from the hospital and now you have kids…damn it you make me feel old."

"Watch your mouth we're in a church, besides it's a five year age difference. You're not that old Mr. Jonathan."

"I'm old enough to remember your mom giving you a sound spanking after you ruined your 1st Communion Dress by reenacting Madonna's Like a Virgin in your front yard." Grissom gave a smile and Sara started laughing. Greg looked at her and shook his head and went to say something when Jenna cut him off.

"Don't say anything, you used to wear tin foil and reenact scenes from bad action movies," said Jenna.

"I just wish I could have seen it," said Greg with a grin. Clarissa poked her head in the room.

"Father Hesse is ready whenever you guys are," Katie was trying to undo her pigtail again and Greg reached over and fixed it.

"Let's do this." Jenna adjusted Katie in her arms and they headed out to the sanctuary with Grissom, Sara, Ofilia and Jonathan behind them. The group walked up the front and stood in front of the preacher, who had done Millia's Quinceañera and had been apart of almost every religious event in Jenna's family.

"Today we are here to welcome a new life into our lives. A child is not only a blessing to the parents, but to family and friends whose lives they touch. May I ask what name the child has been given?"

"Katie Sabrina Sanders," answered Jenna.

"And the people you have chosen to stand by Katie are present today?"

"Yes," answered Greg.

"May I have their names?" asked Father Hesse.

"Sara Sidle and Gilbert Grissom," said Greg.

"Ofilia Perez and Jonathan Martina," said Jenna. The preacher nodded and took Katie from Jenna and cupped some water in his hand.

"We bless this child in the name of The Father, The Son and the Holy Ghost." He dripped the water on Katie's forehead and she started to whine.

"Would Mr. Grissom and Ms. Sidle please step forward?" They stepped forward and the preacher looked at them.

"Do you promise to be a source of kindness and inspiration in Katie's life? To provide her with guidance and understanding whenever she is in need of it? To be there for her anytime she needs support or care?"

"Yes," answered Sara first. Grissom looked at her with a smile and took her hand.

"Yes," answered Grissom. She squeezed his hand and felt herself relax a little. She looked at Greg who was smiling at her and she smiled back remembering the dorky lab rat who had once told her she smiled like death. _God he's changed so much and for the better._ The preacher repeated what was asked for Jonathan and Ofilia who both said yes. The preacher handed Katie back to Greg and Jenna. Katie was giving her parents a dirty look and Jenna kissed her forehead.

"Remember that the blessings I give here today are nothing compared to what blessings this child will bring to your life." He blessed them all one more time and dismissed the church.

"Oh stop giving me that dirty look," said Jenna kissing the baby again.

"You give me that look all the time," said Greg.

"I do not," said Jenna.

"You're doing it right now," said Greg.

"I wonder why?" asked Grissom. Jenna started laughing.

"Trying living with him," said Jenna.

"I have to work with him, isn't that enough?" asked Grissom. Sara ruffled Greg's hair.

"You know we love you right," said Sara.

"Deep down?" asked Greg.

"Very deep down," said Sara.

* * *

"Oh déjeme ver a su hija. Ella es tan bonita," said an older lady taking Katie from them. Greg looked at Jenna for translation. On her father's side everyone mostly spoke Spanish and Greg only knew enough Spanish to order off the Del Taco menu or when he was being insulted in the hood.

"This is my aunt Lucile; she's married to my dad's older brother Christopher. She told us we have a pretty baby."

"Tell her I said thanks." Lucile looked at them again and started talking quickly looking at Greg.

"Mi cuñada me ha dicho tan muchas buenas cosas sobre usted e I' m sure que mi cuñado habría amado verle con su hija y su nieta. Recepción a la familia." She gave him a huge hug and handed Katie back to them. Jenna just looked at him and smiled.

"What did she say?" asked Greg adjusting Katie on his lap. Jenna kissed his check.

"It would only make your ego explode. Let's just say you've made a very good impression."

"Thank you," said Greg.

"Gracias," sang Jenna taking Katie from him.

"So let me see if I got your family right. Your mom's side is full Italian, but on your dad's side, his mom was Mexican and his dad was Italian. But his dad was also part Mexican hence all the Spanish?" asked Greg.

"Smart boy. Let's see…your family on your mom's side is full-blooded Norwegian. Got tossed from Norway for knocking your granny before marriage. Your dad's side is a fun little mix of English, Irish and a smidge of Dutch."

"And we both learn something today," said Greg with a grin.

"My aunt said my dad would have loved you and she wanted you know that you're welcomed to the family." Jenna looked at Katie with a hint of sadness and Greg kissed her.

"You wanna go see your dad after we're done here."

"Yeah." She hadn't been to her father's grave since she found out she was pregnant with Katie. He squeezed her hand and she put her head on his shoulder. A woman with graying black hair sat down at the table. Jenna bit back a sigh; it was her father's oldest sister Felicia. She had always been distance with her and Frankie for no reason. According to Lucile, Felicia had never liked her mother Clarissa, hence the distain of her and Frankie. Still family was family and they had to invite her, Jenna hoped she wouldn't come but here she was in full bitch mode.

"Hola Tia Felicia," said Jenna. Felicia gave her a look.

"Hola." She took a sip of her drink and looked at them. "Usted sabe que la mayoría de las familias habrían esperado hasta que los padres estuvieron casados antes teniendo un niño bendecido, pero a cada uno allí posea." Jenna felt her face turn red, she had basically just told her that having her daughter blessed was a mote point since she and Greg weren't married.

_So basically she just called your daughter a bastard and you a slut_.

"Sí a cada uno allí posea e I' el papá seguro de m está aquí con nosotros y él la ama no importa qué ella es o qué lo hacemos." _I'm sure dad is here with us and he loves her no matter what she is or what her parents do._ She made sure to say it in the sweetest voice she could muster and smiled. Greg gave her a look and Jenna smiled at him ignoring her aunt's glare. Papa and Nana Olaf came over to the table and sat down.

"Would like anything to eat or drink? I was just going up to get myself something," said Jenna looking at his grandparents.

"Oh maybe just a little punch and some fruit if it's not too much trouble," said Nana Olaf.

"Sure. I'll be back," said Jenna getting up and leaving the table." Felicia got up and left the table also.

"Oh let me hold her," said Papa Olaf. Greg handed Katie to his grandfather and Nana Olaf moved closer and brushed back some of the Katie's curls. They both started talking in Norwegian about how cute she was and how much she looked like him when he was younger.

"So are you saying that she looks like a boy or that I was just very girly looking when I was baby?"

"All babies are cute, but I have a feeling you may have to lock her away until she's thirty," said Nana Olaf. Jenna sat him down a plate of food and drinks for his grandparents and she sat down next to him.

"So are you being good?" asked Jenna taking a strawberry off of his plate. Greg shrugged, so far most of Jenna's family seemed really nice but he was bothered by how rude Jenna's aunt Felicia seemed.

"I got to meet your Aunt Felicia. She seemed…"

"Kind of like a bitch, ignore her. She's old and bitter and her husband is a doormat. Be grateful that she didn't treat you like she treated Karen when she married in."

"How did she treat Karen?" asked Greg. Karen sat down and put Jordan on her lap.

"Oh something about that uppity white girl from Chicago, some other stuff I forgot about. She's a cow and no one cares what she thinks. Everyone else here thinks your sweetheart," Nana Olaf gave him a kiss on the check.

"There's one in every family kjæresten. Your great aunt would have loved to see me in a ditch."

"She loved you," said Papa Olaf handing Katie back to Greg.

"Only to your face," said Nana Olaf. Jenna started laughing and Karen shook her head. Nick and Jonathan took up the last two seats at the table.

"I never thought I would see the day that Grissom would be dancing." They turned their attention the yard and Grissom and Sara were slow dancing and chatting with David and his wife Stacy next to them.

"I think it's sweet," said Jenna.

"I think my brain is going to explode from the sweetness of it," muttered Hodges at the next table. Wendy reached over and gave him a good smack upside the head.

"Stop being a tool," said Wendy.

"Yeah shut up before I take the good tequila away from you," said Jenna.

"Yeah you lucky jerk who can still drink shut up," said Karen, who was three months pregnant with her and Frankie's third child. Greg leaned over to Jenna.

"You really wanna see his head explode from the sweetness of everything." Jenna smirked at him.

"Oh that would be cool," said Jenna.

"Hey I wanna talk to you when you get back," said Jonathan.

"Sure thing." Greg put Katie on his hip and took Jenna out to the dance floor. He handed her Katie and Jenna held Katie so she was facing Greg and than Greg wrapped his arms around Jenna and started dancing with both of them.

"Oh I think he's going to throw up," said Greg looking over at the table where Hodges seemed to be looking sick.

"That's because he's been drinking real Mexican tequila and I don't think you can do that without eating first."

_See the pyramids around the Nile  
Watch the sun rise  
From the tropic isle  
Just remember darling  
All the while  
You belong to me  
See the market place  
In old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember  
When a dream appears  
You belong to me _

Katie put her head on Greg's chest and she let out a little yawn and she started sucking her thumb.

"Oh someone is sleepy," said Greg. Jenna kissed Katie on her head and looked up at him.

"She's had a busy day; she got to meet all sorts of nice new people."

"Well some of them were nice," said Greg. Jenna wrinkled her nose at him.

"She's not worth getting upset over; she's always been a hateful cow. I always wondered how her and my father were related. Just ignore her." Greg bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Besides I've ignored the way your cousin Danny tries to undress me with his eyes, you can ignored my rude aunt."

"He what!" cried Greg. Jenna started laughing at him.

"Kidding, just kidding…so do you want to make our big announcement now. I mean all these people are probably invited to the wedding anyway."

"All of them?" asked Greg in mocking horror.

"If our moms have any say on the guest list than yes." Greg sighed.

"We can spike the drinks of certain guest so they pass out right."

"It's our wedding…so yeah defiantly on board for spiking drinks." The song stopped and Jenna took Katie from him. "You want to make it, you asked me after all." Greg gave her a look.

"You're lucky I love you so much."

"Well I love you more so make the announcement," said Jenna. Greg went over to the DJ and asked him to cut the music for a moment and asked for the mike.

"Um excuse me for a moment." People turned around to look at him and he really wished he had taken a shot of the tequila before agreeing to make the announcement that they were getting married in front of all these people. Jenna came up beside him and gave his hand a squeeze and he felt himself calm down a little.

"Hi, um I would like to thank all of you for coming here today and helping us celebrate the birth of our daughter Katie. I really need to thank Clarissa for helping put all of this together for Katie." Clarissa was sitting next to his mother and she went beat red in the face. "But there is something else I want to say…umm."

"Damn it man spit it out," snapped Hodges from his table. _Ok no more alcohol for you._

"Thank you David for being so elegant," said Grissom with a glare.

"I've asked Jenna to marry me and she has decided to do me the honor of becoming my wife." Julia jumped up and started hooting and clapping.

"Whoo go Jen! Take him off the market!" Everyone started laughing and people started to go up and congratulate them. Frankie came up and gave him a hug.

"I hope you know what you're getting into, she's crazy."

"But it's a cute crazy," said Greg. Felicia came up to Greg and glared at him.

"I hope you actually plan on marrying my niece, the last man who said he was going to marry her took off at least that time she didn't have a child." Frankie went to say something but Greg stopped him.

"With all due respect, I love Jenna very much and I have every intention of marrying her and I would really like it if you were to stop being so nasty to me." Felicia seemed lost for words and she walked away. Frankie smiled at Greg.

"Go boy. Karen just called her a filthy bitch and ended it. Yours was much better."

"Thanks," Greg found his way back the table they had been sitting at before and found Jenna talking to Jonathan. Jonathan looked up at Greg and smiled.

"Did Frankie threaten to kill you yet or did he leave that to me?"

"He asked if he knew what I was getting into, something about Jenna being crazy."

"Remind to kill you and Frankie," said Jenna.

"Now if you kill me, we won't be able to discuss the proposal I have for you," said Jonathan.

"You can't move Ofilia to New York I don't care what you offer me," said Jenna. Jonathan started to laugh.

"Actually I got my horrible ex-wife to sign off and I have full custody of my son and I can move him out of state if I want. So I plan on taking Tony and moving back here and asking Miss Ofilia to marry me, however I do have one little loose end…my business. So from what I've heard you're looking to expand and are just a few grand short of buying someone out, why not take out another loan?"

"I just paid off the loan I owe on the Vegas building with what I got paid from MTV. I have no desire to take out another loan right now; I just planned on waiting it out. My contract with the Eclipse is still open and I could just expand into it."

"But wait too long and someone else could take it or this guy could get out of his hole and with your contract still in the air they might decide to not let you in. So here is my proposal to you, we merge. I give the money needed to buy that guy out; you make me your silent partner and let me work from that bakery we buy out and you and me will be owners of three bakeries in Vegas and one...possibility two in New York if my loan offer goes through."

Jenna gave him a look and adjusted Katie on her lap before talking. She and Ofilia had been talking about making her a partner, Jenna would still have the majority of ownership and final say on all decisions, but Ofilia would get a huge raise and more input than she currently had. Jenna would have done it years ago, but she wasn't sure how Ofilia felt until she asked for it. Jenna was just going to give it to since they had been friends and co-workers for years, but Ofilia insisted that she buy her fair share and she wasn't going to screw her one friend over for the sake of another.

"How much of the business do you want? Ofilia was getting ready to make me an offer for twenty percent of the business and she's more than earned it over the years. I won't cheat her out of what's she earned. This business has been in my family since my grandmother came to America almost sixty years ago and I've spent years getting it to this point and you of all people should know how far I've gone to keep it." Jonathan held his hands up in surrender.

Greg gave her a look, she was downright scary. He knew she had worked her ass off to keep her family's business; she had even gone as far as to strip to keep the bakery from going bankrupt after her ex fiancée stole from her. At the same time he understood why she would fight for it, she loved her job the way he loved his job.

"Whoa easy tiger, I forgot how scary you were when talking business. I've talked to Ofilia and we agreed that we would share the twenty percent that she's buying from you. To be honest I couldn't have started what I have in New York if you hadn't have taught me how to bake when we were kids. So I'm sharing Ofilia's share and you still eighty percent owner ship and I'll even let you pick who you ship to New York to keep your interest represented in the East Coast," said Jonathan.

"What?" asked Jenna.

"Well it would make sense to have someone from here go out there and represent what you want. I'm coming out here to represent what I want, so any idea about who to send?" asked Jonathan.

"I'll need to think about it, give me a couple of weeks. Ok." Jonathan gave her a grin.

"So I'm in?" Jenna handed Katie to Greg.

"So in I'm even willing to let you dance with me." Jenna stood up and looked at Greg. "I promise to be right back."

"Go on get out of here you two crazy kids." They walked off into the yard and Greg stood Katie up his lap and he let her play with his tie. "Your mommy is one crazy lady."

Karen had gone into the house and his grandparents were talking to Megan and Julia at another table. A man sat down next to Greg and offered his hand out for a handshake. Greg couldn't recall being introduced to him, but than again maybe this was a late guest.

"Hey congrats man, she's one hell of a lady."

"Thanks, I'm sorry but I don't know who you are. Your from Jenna's side?" asked Greg. He looked like he could be related to Jenna's family. He had dark hair and the same dark skin that Frankie.

"Friend of the family, I grew up with Jen and everyone." He held out his hand for Greg to shake. "Anthony, I see that her and Jonathan can still tear up a dance floor." Greg looked out to the yard to see them salsa dancing to Shakira.

"She's still trying to teach me, I have white boy rhythm," said Greg. Katie began to wiggle and fuss in his arms. "Oh hey sunshine, shush." Greg started bouncing her on his knee and Katie started to laugh.

"She's a cutie. Would it be alright if I held her?" So far Katie had been passed from family member to family member and she was alright as long as either he or Jenna were close by.

"Sure." Greg handed Katie over to him and Anthony started to baby talk to her in Spanish. Katie gave him a shy smile and started to babble back.

Greg turned his attention back to the yard. Jenna went to wave at him and she stopped dancing with Jonathan and she seemed frozen in place. All color seemed to leave her face and than come back in bright red waves. She broke away from Jonathan and stomped over to where he was sitting. She walked right past him and started to address Anthony in Spanish.

"Qué usted está haciendo aquí?" Anthony gave her a beseeching look.

"Vine aquí verle."

Jenna seemed to getting more pissed off by the nano second and she almost ripped Katie out of Anthony's arms and handed her crying back to him.

"I don' ¡cuidado de t! You' ¡re no recepción aquí! ¡Y déme detrás mi hija!" People were turning around to stare at them and Greg couldn't piece together what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good. He stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey calm down." Anthony gave Greg a dirty look and turned back to Jenna.

You' el re ir a casarlo? Tenga sus niños? I can't cree que usted se ataría al gringo sin valor para el resto de su vida." Nick started moving closer to the table along with Jonathan and Frankie. Jenna got right in Anthony's face and just hissed at him.

"I' m que va a decirle una más vez de irse antes de que le haga apesadumbrado." He gave Jenna a little leer moved some hair out of her face and whispered in her ear.

"Olvidé cómo es atractivo usted era cuando usted consigue enojado. Dígame, usted atornillan al gringo la manera que usted me atornillaba?" She snapped when he said that and she slapped him across the face and was going to get in a second blow when Frankie grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back and Jonathan grabbed Anthony's shoulder.

"Get your ass out of here now Andy before we let her at you." He pushed Jonathan off him

"Nice to see you too Johnny. Frankie." Frankie was holding Jenna back and gave Andy a look.

"Don't think I won't help my sister kick your ass. This is a family event and you are not family. Get out of here now." Andy shrugged and headed out to the front yard; a car started up and peeled off.

Everyone had gotten quite during the exchange, but everyone was whispering among themselves. Katie was wailing in Greg's ear and it seemed to snap Jenna out of the haze she was in. She pushed Frankie off her and went into the house near tears. Clarissa started apologizing to guests and telling them that the party was over. His parents looked confused, has did the rest of his family and friends. Jonathan ran a hand through his hair and looked at Greg.

"I'm sorry about that; I didn't think Andy would be that much of a douche bag to show his face here." Greg had only seen Andy in old photos that Jenna had of her Quinceañera and that was over fifteen years ago, no wonder he didn't recognize him. _God I let that asshole hold my daughter. _ Katie was still crying and Greg started to comfort the baby in his arms when Grissom and Nick came up to him and started talking to him quietly.

"Would you like to tell us who the gate crasher was?" asked Nick.

"Jenna's ex-fiancée." Grissom gave Greg a look.

"Has he been bothering her before today?" asked Grissom. Greg sighed and told them about when Andy confronted her in the supermarket parking lot and the bruises on her wrist. Nick looked pissed off and Grissom's eyes got narrow.

"You should have made her come in a file a report right after it happened," said Grissom.

"I tried to talk her into it and she didn't want to. But I got photos, prints and DNA swab from her wrist right after it happened."

"That was smart," said Nick.

"I want it in my hands when you come in tomorrow night Greg. This jackass had the nerve to confront her in front of her family and dozens of people. He comes near her or Katie again, you make her come down to PD and file a report, understand," said Grissom.

"Yes sir," said Greg. Karen came up to him.

"Hey, Jen's in the attic crying her eyes out and she's not talking to me." Greg nodded and headed into the house. He went upstairs and into the guest room and started up the stairs that lead to the attic. Katie had calmed down and was muttering at him, Greg adjusted her on his hip and went into the attic. Jenna was sitting by one of the windows that overlooked the front yard and was crying. Greg came over to her and sat down with Katie in his lap and touched Jenna's hair.

"Hey come on sweetheart, this isn't your fault you didn't know he was going to be here. I didn't know who he was when I let him hold Katie. Come one Jen, look at me." She wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"Did you understand what he said?"

"I understood gringo. I imagine that was directed at me." Jenna bit her lip and looked out the window.

"He wanted to know why I would want to spend my life with you…he had to the nerve to hold my daughter in my mother's home, insult you and than tell me I'm cute when I'm mad and than ask me to compare sex between you and him. I wish Frankie would have let me at him." Greg wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"You are sort of cute when your mad." Jenna glared at him and Greg gave her a loped sided grin. "I'm just saying." Jenna took Katie from him and hugged her close.

"When I saw him holding her, I wanted to kill him. I don't want him near our baby."

"You can file a harassment complaint against him and you have dozens of LVPD and lab workers to back you up." Jenna sighed and put her chin on Katie's head.

"I wanna do it." Greg gave her a kiss.

"Good girl. We can go now or…"

"Let's help my mom clean up and than I'll go. You'll come with me?" asked Jenna.

"Of course I will." Jenna headed down the attic stairs with Katie carefully and Greg followed her. _You weren't alone in wanting to kill him when I found out who was holding her._ Jenna's mother and his mom were waiting for them and both moms hugged them.

"Oh mom I'm so sorry," said Jenna trying not to cry again.

"It's not your fault…he's a….well being a good Catholic I can't say what he is," said Clarissa.

"Oh I will, he's an asshole and that's probably not enough to cover what he is," said Kari. She had heard stories from Greg about Jenna's ex, but she was shocked to see the man her future daughter in law had almost married and how unbelievably disrespectful he was to her in her family's home.

"We'll take care of the house. You march yourselves right now to PD and file that complaint," said Kari. Jenna looked at her, she had only seen the older woman this worked up when Greg had been attacked.

"We were gonna go in the morning," started Greg and Kari cut him off.

"No you'll go now." Greg looked at her and Jenna turned to her mother.

"You go right now or I'm going to have a chat with Andy with a butcher knife the way I should have when he hurt you the second time," said Clarissa. Both children realized they were powerless in the face of the combined mothers and headed to PD.

* * *

"You know we've been here before," said Jenna looking at Jim Brass and the questioning room. He handed her a cup of coffee and sat across from her. They had gone to PD after Greg picked up what he had collected off her from the house. Judy agreed to watch Katie while Greg talked to Wendy and Grissom about what he collected and Jenna talked to Brass.

"That was different, I suspected you of murder. I hope to not come off has the 'bald and scary guy' this time." He gave her a small grin and Jenna shrugged.

"So you mind telling me the full story of you and the party crasher?"

"His name is Andy Jamenson we were engaged a long time ago…I found out that he was cheating on me and stealing money from my business. We broke up after I confronted him about it and I hadn't seen him in years until a few weeks ago. He confronted me in a parking lot; it got a little physical…" Sara came into the questioning room.

"How physical?" asked Sara sitting down next to Brass. He gave her a look, he knew the tone in her voice and it normally meant she was pissed either at the witness or criminal.

"He grabbed my wrists, wouldn't let me in the car. People started staring, Katie started crying and he let me go and he told me we would 'talk' again. I drove home and tried to calm down and Greg came home and found out."

"Did you plan on telling Greg?" asked Sara. Brass shot her a look and Jenna raised an eyebrow and stammered.

"I don't know…maybe not."

"Why?" asked Sara in a frosty tone.

"Sara," said Brass softly.

"I…I don't know…I just didn't wanna deal with it."

"So he cheats on you, steals from you, attacks you in front of your child and you didn't wanna deal with it?" asked Sara in a shitty tone. Jenna just looked at Sara shocked.

"You have no idea what I went through to get that asshole out of my life and what he cost me. I didn't wanna drag Greg into it."

"Funny he used that reasoning when he didn't tell you about the civil suit and you broke up with him," said Sara. Jenna looked at Brass.

"You know where I work if you wanna talk with me." Jenna picked up her purse and stomped out of the room. Brass just looked at Sara disgusted.

"You treat all your friends this way or just the ones who make you their child's godmother?"

"It was stupid of her to not come forward when he attacked her the first time. She put herself in danger not mention Greg and Katie," snapped Sara walking out of the room. _What is wrong with me? _She attacked Jenna for no reason at all; yeah Jenna had made a mistake but at least she was coming forward now. _Victim blaming…I'm victim blaming now. _ She watched Jenna take Katie back from Judy at the front desk and Greg join them with Grissom. She watched Grissom hug the younger woman and her daughter and she watched Greg, Jenna and Katie leave together.

_What am I turning into?_

* * *

Katie was tired and fell asleep in her car seat and Jenna envied her daughter's restful sleep. She looked over at Greg in the driver's seat and felt a weight on her chest. She loved him more than anything yet she felt like a hypocrite at the fact that if he hadn't caught her crying after Andy went after her she wouldn't have told him what happened. Andy was a chapter in her life she wanted to close and never look at again and she sure as hell didn't want Greg to see what an idiot she had been all those years ago. The only reason she had gotten back with Andy was because she thought Greg had ended their relationship for good. She looked back at the window and realized that Greg was heading in the wrong direction.

"You missed the turn home a few miles back," said Jenna.

"You still wanna see your dad right?" asked Greg. Honestly with everything that had happened in the last two hours she had forgotten.

"Yeah…kind of need to." She wondered if her father had been alive would she have been such a dumbass all those years ago with Andy or would she have waited a bit longer for Greg to come back. Greg pulled into the closest lot and looked at her.

"You want me to come with you or you want a few minutes-just you and Katie?" _God he is such a sweetheart at times, but I need to be alone for minute._

"I um…I just need a few minutes with just me and Katie. I'll make it quick."

"Take all the time you want ok," said Greg. Jenna nodded and got Katie out of the back seat, she groaned but stayed asleep.

Jenna walked a few feet away to her father's grave and looked at it. Her mother only came here once or twice a year; Frankie came maybe once or twice since moving to Chicago. Jenna on the other hand came all the time, Christmas, on his birthday, Father's day. When her mother had been sick she came here twice a week just to talk to someone who wouldn't talk back, second guess her all the time, when she just wanted a moment of peace she came here. This was the only way she had known him by a tombstone.

"Hey dad…its Jen. Sorry I missed Father's day. I…I have a good reason though. I um….I have a baby." She adjusted Katie in her arms. "Her name is Katie and well it sounds bias but she is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen." She felt herself try not to tear up. "I wish you could see her…I just…." She felt Greg wrap his arms around her and she sank into him.

"Let's go home." She followed him back to car and he hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Notes-I do not speak Spanish-I thank Babel fish for their site.


	15. Happiness comes in shades of

Happiness comes in shades of…

October 2007

"So this may sound like an odd request but…" started Wendy and Greg cut her off.

"I will not help you get rid of Hodges body. I will assist in the killing, but moving his corpse is up to you." Greg moved a report aside and picked up the next one. It was a slow night and Wendy was seriously backlogged with cases from Night shift and cases from Swing. Greg offered to step in and help until he got a case and now he was remembering one of his top ten reasons for moving from the lab to the field, he hated the paperwork with a passion. Granted he still had paperwork in the field, but not as much as DNA did and Greg was fighting the urge to tear hair out of his head, even with Wendy here has entertainment.

"Please I have Bobby Dawson to help me lug the corpse. Ok…this is going to sound embarrassing but do have…single male friends who don't work here?" Greg looked up at Wendy who was turning a bit red.

"Date night with Henry not go well?"

"Because playing bridge with senior citizens is a great time. But seriously…I'm in a dating dry spell to rival Catherine Willows. So anyone who doesn't have a criminal record and all his teeth will be nice," said Wendy.

"Well I hate to break it to you, my life is here and all my friends are here so I can't be a big help." Wendy sighed and picked up another report.

"It's just sucks you know…Mandy and Archie are sucking face in any supply closet they can find during shift, you and Jenna are partially married, Nick and Tatum Fritz from Swing are doing the 'will we, won't we' dance poorly I might add. Hell even Gil Grissom is getting some," cried Wendy. Greg stopped filling out his report and looked Wendy in the eyes.

"Never ever say Gil Grissom is getting some again. I feel like I walked in on my parents and need to rip my eyes out." Wendy started laughing and shook her head.

"But seriously if you want a boyfriend lose the Christina Aguilera," said Greg nodding at the CD player.

"They can learn to like my music or suffer," said Wendy. Greg went to answer when his phone chimed at him. He hoped it was Grissom with an assignment; he couldn't stand Christina Aguilera anymore. If not he was going to Bobby and asking for earplugs and a rifle. He noticed he had missed a text from Sara.

_Can U meet me in the locker room, need 2 talk._ Greg closed his phone and hopped off the stool. Wendy looked up at him.

"Got a case?"

"Nah…I just can't stand Christina trying to bring back big band music anymore. See ya in a few." He walked out of DNA and headed for the locker room, he hoped Sara was ok. She had been really quite the past few weeks and because she was on swing, he didn't get to see her that much. Plus he knew Sara never wanted to talk, she tended to keep things bottled up until she exploded. _Maybe she's turning over a new leaf. _ Greg leaned into the door of the locker room and looked at Sara on the bench, her head was hanging down and she seemed to be lost in thought.

"What's up?" Sara looked up him.

"You know in slasher movies, when they go after the dark haired girl she always dies." Greg gave a small chuckle, Sara, Ronnie and Catherine were working a scene where the victim was a renowned scream queen. Greg knew Sara was hinting at what happened to her in May. She had never really talked to anyone about what she went through or what she had thought of while she took her hike in the Las Vegas desert.

"Yeah and the blond always lives. Well aren't you glad it wasn't a movie?" asked Greg sitting down. Sara gave a small chuckle and than she got quite and serious again.

"I think…I'm sick of having death shoved in my face everyday." Greg settled into his spot on the bench and listened to Sara talk about how the murder rate had gone up every year since she had come to Vegas and how they weren't slowing down and nothing they did seemed to help.

"I mean we come in here every night and there's another victim. Someone who had family and friends and…why Greg, why do drag ourselves in here every night for another person on the slab. It doesn't change anything." Greg moved over to her bench sat with her and thought

"Yeah it does. I mean we can't stop people from doing senseless things, only that person or supreme intervention can but we help those who get left behind. I mean think about the little kid Nick saved two years ago or the kids we helped who locked in the basement. They needed us and we were there. When I first left the lab, it was because I wanted something new, but now I stay because I know who we really help…you said it yourself, go with the living." said Greg. Sara nodded.

"The living." She trailed off and looked him in the eyes. "Greg do you love Jenna, the life you have with her, does it make you happy?" He raised an eyebrow and wondered where she was going with this.

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to know." He didn't have to think about the answer.

"I love her more than life and yes I'm happy with the life I have with her. I don't know what it is between us, but when I'm with her I feel whole, like everything I've ever wanted is with her." Sara gave him a smile.

"Hang on to her Greg. She's something that's not touched by _this_. A reminder of the living we fight for."

"Sara are you…"

"I'm just tried Greg. I'm gonna go home and sleep it off. I'll see you tomorrow night." Sara ruffled his hair like she used to when he was still in training and he was being annoying. He sighed and thought about going after her, but he knew that's wasn't what she wanted. He decided to go back to DNA and finish helping Wendy, but first he was going to see Bobby for some ear plugs and a shot gun.

As he plodded through the paper work he thought about what Sara had asked him, if he was happy with Jenna. He thought about when they separated after Dana had tricked him all those years ago and how miserable he was.

He was a zombie for weeks after Jenna left, he couldn't sleep, he had trouble focusing on work and he would never wish that feeling of loneness on anyone, not even Hodges. He was surprised when Wendy threw a paper clip at him and told him his shift was over. He went to get up when Mandy poked her head in.

"Hey Greggo your baby-mama is here for you."

"Don't let her hear you call her that." Greg got up and headed out to the front desk where Jenna and Hodges were talking. Jenna looked at him and smiled, she had cut her hair short again and was dressed for a meeting with the Eclipse in a pants suit and a pair of low heels.

"Hey my mom took Katie off my hands this morning and I was thinking we could get breakfast before…" Greg cut her off by wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her hard. He broke away a few seconds later and grinned at the shocked look on her face and the looks on Hodges and Judy face.

"Breakfast, um how about that new waffle house down the street from here. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," muttered Jenna.

"I got to get my stuff and I'll meet you in the car ok."

"Alright." Greg went to his locker and heard Jenna trying to explain what happened.

"Greg is just really really into waffles. I'm gonna go to my car now and wait for him." _Yup I'm very into waffles…actually I'm in love with waffles._

"I need to burn my eyes," muttered Hodges.

* * *

A few days after her talk with Greg, Sara knocked on his front door and waited for an answer. According to Greg, Jenna was off for the day and she hoped she was home. She owed Jenna an apology for how she acted two weeks ago; she guessed Jenna hadn't told Greg about what a bitch she had been towards her. She knocked again and heard footsteps and a latch unsnap. Jenna was wearing a pair of jeans with splotches of paint and her hair had some streaks of light blue paint in it.

"Hello," said Jenna coolly.

"Um could I come in and talk to you for a minute?" asked Sara.

"I guess." Jenna let Sara in and motioned upstairs. "I'm painting Katie's room right now."

"If this is a bad time I can come back later," Jenna shrugged.

"You can talk while I paint." Both headed upstairs and Jenna had to unlock a baby gate so they could get into the hallway. Jenna had placed Katie in her baby walker and she was tapping a small toy on the tray and drooling away. She saw Sara and smiled at her.

"Ahhh," cried the baby and she threw her toy on the floor. Sara smiled at the baby and picked her up. Jenna went back into Katie's room and Sara poked her head in and was surprised about how pretty the room was. Jenna was painting a mural on one walls of the sky with a hot air balloon and huge white clouds in different shapes.

"This is really pretty," said Sara.

"Greg wanted me to wait for him to paint the room, but he's been so busy if I waited any longer she was going to be in high school." She tossed a brush in some water and looked at Sara. "So what's up?"

"I um…I'm sorry for how I acted towards you a few weeks ago. It was wrong of me to judge you that way."

"It was wrong of me to try to hide things from Greg." She picked the brush back up and dipped it in some purple and started painting a balloon. Sara adjusted Katie on her hip and sighed.

"I know how much Greg loves you and how much it hurt him when he left…" Jenna cut her off.

"I know that and it was never my intention to hurt Greg. But when I left…it was because I needed to be…just not here. We weren't us, you know. All we did was fight and snap at each other. We weren't happy together…Greg wasn't happy and I couldn't stand it anymore." Jenna sat the brush back in the bucket and turned back to Sara.

"I was upset with him for hiding things from me and yet I was gonna do the same thing." Sara adjusted Katie on her hip again and came into the room.

"I know you love Greg and honestly between you and me, I know what it's like to be ashamed of your past and I was wrong to attack you like that." Jenna nodded and looked at Sara. She didn't seem like herself, she had this sad look in her eyes.

"You wanna grab a brush and help me paint. Everything is drawn out; all you have to do is paint in the lines." Sara gave her smile.

"Sure." She went back into the hall and put Katie back in her walker and handed her a rattle. Katie gurgled at her and started trying to eat the rattle.

"I hope you got un-lead painted toys. Katie seems to like eating them," said Sara grabbing a brush.

"Oh please my granny and mom used to live a house that was built with lead paint and they turned out fine." Jenna started painting a bear in the balloon and Sara painted a cloud.

"So Grissom really went to New York with a skull? Do you have to bag check that or is it a carry on?" Sara let out a laugh. It had been a long time since she had a good laugh.

"I think it can be a carry on since it's not a liquid," said Sara.

"Still would it fit in the over head compartment or under the seat?" asked Jenna finishing up the bear.

"I'm thinking he would put it under the seat so he could check up on it," said Sara. Jenna started to crack up and she sat the brush down."

_I hope she's alright,_ thought Jenna. They heard the front door open and Greg call out.

"Up here," yelled Jenna. She heard Greg bound up the steps and over the gate.

"Oh hey sunshine," He took her out of her walker and hugged her. He walked into the room and frowned.

"You started without me," whined Greg.

"I waited four weeks," countered Jenna. Sara grinned looking at her friends.

"Sorry," said Jenna.

"I should get out of your guy's hair," said Sara. Greg looked at her.

"You sure you don't wanna stay for lunch?" asked Greg.

"I have to get home and walk Hank. I'll see you at the lab Greggo," said Sara.

"Bye Sara," said Jenna.

"Bye," said Greg. Sara left the room and she took a look back them and smiled. They looked happy and she envied that. _We used to be happy; we used to not keep things from each other...now._ She walked out the house and looked at her cell, Gil had called five times and she hadn't taken one of them yet. _I don't know what I'm doing anymore. _

* * *

"So what was Sara doing here?" asked Greg. He had moved Katie's walker in to the bedroom and grabbed a brush to help paint the wall.

"She just wanted to hang out," said Jenna.

"This is really cool you know. How you designed this," said Greg. Jenna shrugged and he saw her turn a bit red.

"Well you design cakes for a living; it's not that hard to transfer a sketch to a wall."

"Sorry I made you wait four weeks to paint the room." Jenna sighed.

"I was just impatient and had a hair up my ass to do this today." Katie pounded her rattle on the tray and muttered at them.

"You want take a break and have some lunch?" asked Greg.

"Yeah." Jenna took Katie out of her walker and they headed down stairs and had lunch.

"Is Sara ok?" asked Jenna. Greg paused in mid bite.

"Why do you ask?"

"She just seems a bit down you know and it's not a case of the Mondays," said Jenna.

"I don't know…the job's been bring her down the last couple of weeks. I talked to her a few days, she told me she was gonna be ok. If she wants to talk more, she'll talk." Jenna nodded and fed Katie her cereal.

"I hope so."

_Me too, _thought Greg.

Episodes referenced- Chick Flick Chop Shop and Who and What


	16. Goodbyes

Goodbyes

November 2007

"Greg…Greg…wake up sweetie," said Jenna. He groaned and put her pillow over his head.

"You wanted me to wake you up remember? It's day care day." He sighed. They were taking Katie to daycare this morning. It was her first morning and Greg insisted that both of them take her in, even though Jenna said she was fine going by herself. She had gone in earlier this week and talked with daycare teachers mostly with a woman named Miss Tosh who would be taking care of Katie. It was only a few blocks away from the lab and the bakery so they could pick up Katie quickly in case of an emergency.

"I'm up…I'm up," groaned Greg. Jenna smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Go take a shower, I'll make you some coffee and feed Katie," said Jenna. He nodded and Jenna left the bedroom. He groaned again and headed to the shower. It felt weird to be taking her to school and that she had hit the six month mark on him. She was just getting so big so fast on him.

* * *

"Come on sleepy head," said Jenna reaching into the crib and getting Katie out. Katie whined and squirmed away. Jenna normally let Katie sleep as long as she wanted since she had been working from home mostly. But Jenna needed to be at work by about six to open up and get things ready, so at five in the morning she was waking the baby up.

She got Katie changed and dressed, grabbed her diaper bag and stuffed a few of her toys in the bag. The teacher Mrs. Tosh suggested bring a few of Katie's toys with her so she would feel more at ease. Katie clung to her mother and muttered at her, Jenna rubbed the baby's back to calm her down. She put her in her high chair and got a bottle of milk and some dry cereal for Katie to munch on. She packed Katie a lunch and some snacks for the day. She had the coffee brewing for when Greg came down for breakfast. She sat down next to Katie and starting giving her bits of banana to eat.

"My little monster likes bananas huh?" asked Jenna when Katie whined for more banana. "So we can add banana to the list along with Fruit Loops and wheat toast."

They had started her on a few solid foods this month; she could have killed Greg for introducing Katie to sugar cereal but it was adorable to watch him feed her and to watch her throw cereal at him.

"Morning sunshine," said Greg. Katie babbled at him and played with her cereal. Greg sat down and Jenna handed him a cup of coffee with some toast. Greg ripped off a piece and gave it to Katie who happily gummed on it.

"She seems awake," said Greg.

"She's a morning person, unlike other people we know," said Jenna smiling. He shook his head.

"So everything checked out with the teachers?" asked Greg.

"It did. Catherine was the one who suggested this day care so I'm going to trust her judgment." Greg leaned over and kissed Katie's check.

"I know, it just seems unreal that she's six months already you know."

"I know. I feel weird too." She did and she also felt a bit guilty that she was looking forward to going back to work full time back in the kitchen with everyone. But she missed her kitchen; she missed her friends and her work.

"We should head out and than you can go back sleep," said Jenna. He picked Katie up and Jenna grabbed her dipper bag. They took Jenna's car and forty minutes later they were at the day care center. Greg took Katie out of her car seat and they headed inside. An older woman with black hair that was going gray came up to them.

"Hi Miss Tosh," said Jenna.

"Good morning Mrs. Sanders. And how are we this morning?" asked Miss Tosh looking right at Katie. Greg looked around the room; it was super cheerful and colorful, toys were scattered all over the room. Other parents were dropping kids off, some were very awake and playing around the room, others were still asleep and being put into cribs.

_They make it look so easy,_ thought Greg. He really didn't want to let her go. Jenna put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok," said Jenna.

"Trust me she'll be fine," said Miss Tosh holding her arms out to take Katie from him. Greg looked down at his daughter and sighed.

"Be good ok," said Greg kissing her forehead and giving her to Miss Tosh. She took the dipper bag from Jenna and smiled at them.

"She's in good hands." She took Katie over to a pile of blocks and she started playing with them.

"See she's fine daddy. This is good for her to play with other kids and to be social…yes I feel guilty too. We should go before we both have massive fits ourselves," said Jenna. Greg took a look at Katie before they left, she and another girl were playing with the blocks and he sighed.

It would be an hour before Katie realized her mommy and daddy were nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Let's get you back to bed Mr. Sanders," said Jenna.

"Sure thing Mrs. Sanders…you take my name without telling me?" asked Greg.

"It's Katie's last name so they just assumed and I let them assume. Does it brother you?" asked Jenna.

"I just like the sound of it," said Greg. Jenna went to say something else when Greg's cell went off.

"Well no rest for the wicked," said Jenna eyeing his phone. Greg flipped it open.

"I have a 419 at WLVU. I need to stop by the house first and get my kit." Jenna kissed his check.

"I'll pick her up today at three," said Jenna.

"Thanks," said Greg. _Maybe if I'm lucky I'll see my daughter this weekend._

* * *

Greg got the WLVU and was told to speak with the RA and than meet Nick in the victim's dorm room. After speaking with the RA he entered the dorm room and frowned, it was a total mess.

"So I talked to the RA and the dorm is unlocked all night so no one needs swipe keys so we can't tell who was coming or going and no cameras," said Greg.

"That's lovely. I'm getting all sorts of finger prints here," said Nick.

"Hard to tell the difference between a struggle and typical college dorm room," said Greg. _Christ I'm having flashbacks now._

"Yeah you should have seen mine it was really bad," said Nick.

"I had an apartment my senior year when Jen and I started dating. She always ragged on me about what a mess my bedroom was." Greg got on his knees and starting looking under the bed. _It where I always hid my stuff._ He pushed a stuffed dog out of the way and pulled out a shirt.

"X marks the girl," said Greg remembering after he came back from New York trying the straight edge life until he hooked up with Dana. "Abstinence from drugs, tobacco, alcohol…but not sex," said Greg pulling out a bottle of lube. _Always under the bed._

"Sexual lubricant, give me that," said Nick. Greg handed it over to Nick to process.

"Brave for college," said Greg recalling how the opposite sex…well just sex in general seemed like Chinese.

"Or you want attention," said Nick dusting it for prints. Greg studied the photos and posters on the wall. Most of them were of the vic and her friends in black clothes with white make-up. _Oh yeah here come the flashbacks of high school with the moping and the eyeliner._

"Looks like our vic was in a Goth band…you know I used to be Goth." Nick muttered something and Greg went on. "It was just an act…chicks dug it."

"How does that work?" asked Nick.

"You act depressed to get chicks and you get depressed chicks." _Read low self esteem and daddy issues they need to work out._

"It worked with Jenna," joked Nick.

"Nah, Jenna met me when I was going though the 'I need to act like an adult or something like an adult 'phase"

"Ah explains everything," said Nick collecting his print. Greg looked around the room and found a laptop he was going to assume belong to vic so he bagged it.

"You know Lindsey is looking at going to school here," said Nick bagging some pop bottles.

"Don't mention kids and college to me right now. We just dropped Katie off at day care and I feel really old standing in this room having flashbacks of Cure concerts and walking in my roommate and RA." Nick chuckled.

"Try walking in on your married Lit professor and roommate."

"Nice," said Greg collecting the sheets from the bed. It took about an hour to collect everything from the room and head back to the lab.

"So what was Jenna like in college?" asked Nick. Greg shrugged.

"Honestly…you give her a few tequila shots and damn that girl could dance." _After finals parties, Jenna on a table with a shot glass in one hand and sing and dancing to Push It. Good times._

* * *

"Oh I missed you guys and I missed you stove and oh blender I think I missed you most of all," joked Jenna. Ofilia shook her head and laughed at her.

"I know I'm a terrible parent for wanting to be at work but I do miss my baby," said Jenna putting a muffin tin in the stove.

"Not a bad parent just a good boss," said Julia putting the final touches on a wedding cake for a couple having a Star Gate themed wedding. "I had jet pack parents; you're more of a hover mom."

"In English?" asked Jenna.

"I had nannies and day cares and tutors…anyone who will deal with what a pain I was for minimum wage while my mom had spa days and my dad had 'late nights' at work. You actually like your kid and wanna be with her."

"Well I'm leaving at three to pick her up so I'm a bit hovering," said Jenna.

"She's six months you're supposed to hover," said Ofilia.

"I think I cried for two hours after Sasha started preschool. Trust me what you feel is normal and you're still a good parent," said Sammy putting more tins in the stove. Jenna shrugged and went back to helping Julia with the Star Trek cake.

"Hey Jen….can I ask you a favor?"

"I'm not going to let you sleep with Greg," said Jenna enjoying the stunned look on her co worker's face.

"Ewww…gross! So not my type! Um…I wanted to know if it would be alright for me to crash your house for Thanksgiving. My parents are still pissed about the whole 'dropping out college' thing and told me not to come home and since Danny is staying with you and Greg it would be cool, but I thought I would ask first." Jenna looked up at Julia and felt sorry for her. Ever since she has quit school and started working her full time her parents had stopped talking to her at all and despite Julia's supposed indifference she could tell not being allowed to come home, even for a holiday hurt her feelings.

"Of course you can come over for dinner. One rule though." Julia looked fearful and Jenna smiled at her.

"You keep that annoying man-boy Danny entertained and out of my kitchen. Last time he came over he almost set my house on fire trying to make mini pizzas." Julia mocked saluted her.

"Thanks boss lady." Julia went back to the cake, but Jenna could see the small smile on her face.

* * *

_"I hate you so much! I never should have married you! Worthless, useless bitch!" he screamed. Sara put her hands over her ears to drown the yelling out, but it was pointless, it seemed to get louder no matter what she did._

_ "I'm useless! I'm worthless! At least I have a job that supports us you piece of shit!" It was rare for her mother to talk back, however the past couple of months she seem to have found some sort of backbone, however she always paid dearly for those little outbursts. Last week he almost broke her arm and he threw a glass at her that cut her arm. _

_ "I'm done here! I'm done with you, this marriage, all of it! I'm taking Sara and getting the hell away from you before you ruin her too!" snapped Laura._

_ "You think you can leave me! You're nothing without me!" he yelled and it was quite for several minutes and Sara uncovered her ears and heard her mother answer._

_ "I've believed that for years…that I was nothing, that I didn't matter. It's you who is nothing without me. I don't need you anymore." It grew so quite you could hear a pin drop. "I'm leaving with Sara." She heard footsteps on the stairs and than she heard what could only be called a roar and her mother struggling._

_ "I'M NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE ME!!!!" The fighting grew worse and Sara crawled under her and than she heard the familiar sounds of glass breaking, things being thrown and than she heard her father yell in pain…that never happened. He was screaming, begging her mother. He never begged and she heard her mother screaming._

_ "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ME OR SARA ANYMORE!" The house grew silent and than she heard Mr. Erickson from across the street come over._

_ "Laura…Mark…oh my god Laura! What happened?"_

_ "I wouldn't let him hurt me anymore!" She heard her mother crying and repeating the same sentence over and over. I wouldn't let him hurt me anymore. _

_ Sirens… heavy footsteps on the stairs…coming into her room and looking under the bed. Soon there was an older woman in the room looking under the bed and she gave Sara a very small smile._

_ "Sara?" she asked. "Can you come with me?"_

_ "My mom?" asked Sara._

_ "She's going to be alright honey, but I need you to be a brave girl and come with me." Something about her made Sara feel safe and she crawled out from under the bed. _

_ "Let's pack you an over night bag and we're gonna go spend the night somewhere else."_

_ "How long?" asked Sara and she saw a hint of sadness in her eyes._

_ "I don't know." Sara didn't remember what she grabbed but she took the woman's hand and they walked out the room._

_ "Now close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to," Sara obeyed and they walked down the stairs. Something in the air smelt terrible and it made her wanna throw up. She heard voices talking, the click and flash of a camera; her mother was still crying and repeating what she had told Mr. Erickson._

_ "I wouldn't let him hurt me anymore."_

_ "Laura Sidle you have the right to remind silent, anything you say can and will be use against you. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you…" _

It all came back to her in one giant flash watching the Jimenezs attack each other. Mitch pulled off Mr. Jimenez and hauled him out to a squad car and she heard Mrs. Jimenez screaming at him. The EMT clamed her down and got her in the ambulance. Ronnie turned and looked at her pleading.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ronnie. Sara picked up her case to head out the door.

"Well, the guy's under arrest." Ronnie shook her head and stared at her.

"He'll be free by tomorrow! Her husband is obviously abusing her!" Ronnie looked outside sadly at the departing ambulance. "There's got to be something we can do." _How many times and how many cases have you thought that? That you could do something, anything to make it better and in the end nothing gets better._

"We'll be back for her body next month. Or his. Or both. There is nothing you can do about this, Ronnie. Don't kid yourself." Ronnie just stared at her the way a small child would if you had told them Santa wasn't real and that monsters were under the bed. Sara went outside to collect herself. _God when did I turn into such a bitch?_

_ You just told her the truth is all, isn't it better to spare her the years of disappointment and heartbreak every time you see this repeat in front of you. But still…it was just cruel the way I did it. It was like kicking a puppy and sometimes…sometimes it gets better._

_ But not always. _ They collected what they could in silence; Sara could feel Ronnie looking at her trying to figure out what argument would work on her and really there was nothing Ronnie could say to make her think any different.

Later on she saw Gil working in his office, focused on his case on the phone. He saw her looking at him and she gave him a wan smile. The smile he gave back was genuine, he was happy to see her and he motioned for her to come into his office. _It would be so easy to go in there, unburden myself of everything…and I can't._ She walked away.

When Gil looked up he was surprised to see her gone. Like she had never been there.

* * *

"You know your wife has a Facebook, and a Myspace and a Friend Agenda page," said Archie.

"Ok. Number one-we're not _legally_ married yet so she's not my wife. Number two-the Facebook and Myspace are for her business, the Friend Agenda is for her and her sister in law in Chicago to swap pics of the kids. And number three-why are you stalking her? I think sufficiently marked her as mine with the baby?" asked Greg. Archie grinned.

"Mandy stalks I just follow and trust me everyone knows she's yours much to the disappointment of others that shall remain nameless."

"I'm worried that if we invite Hodges to the wedding he'll try to make on last plea for Jenna."

"I'll kick his ass. Ok back to the business at hand. Kira Dellinger had a Friend Agenda, Twitter and Facebook. Which do you want first?"

"Let's start with the annoying Tweets and go from there. I figure you got a band, you got a blog. I thinking if this was date rape maybe she knew her attacker through one of the sites," said Greg. They brought up the last week of Tweets and Greg was shocked about how she posted everything. Jenna was a blogger mostly for Karen and Frankie to catch up on what was going on with the family out here. But this girl blogged about everything.

"I guess people don't value privacy," said Greg after reading what Kira had for breakfast.

"They don't expect privacy. They value openness," said Archie.

"Little to freaky for me."

"Here's a tweet for ya. _It should sux when 2 boys fight over you but it does. Drumerboy19 won't be a man and Torch-X wants what he can't have. They both BUG!!!_

"Ok I gonna guess that Dummerboy19 is Marlon," said Greg. Nick had filled him in about the West Family involvement and Greg was starting to wonder how much smaller the world could get.

"Than who is Torch-X in this little love triangle?" asked Archie reading what Torch had posted about not giving her up.

"Don't know yet. Let's see if the X values openness too." Archie opened up Torch-X's page to reveal a Jordan Rockwell. Greg called Brass and asked him to look into a Jordan Rockwell. After getting off the phone, Archie nudged him.

"Ok here are the pics of the band's concert last night with photo captions," said Archie. He scrolled down and showed Greg the pics of a fight between Marlon and some unknown guy.

"I bet without fifteen pounds of KISS makeup on, that's Jordan Rockwell," said Greg.

"Did you really do the goth make up thing?" asked Archie.

"I had fabulous cheek bones," joked Greg.

"I'm sure Jenna and Katie will be jealous." Greg smirked and hopped off his chair to stretch. Greg's phone went off and it was Brass.

"It appears it was a bad night all round. Kira takes a swan dive and Jordon drives into a tree."

"He's still alive?" asked Greg and Archie eyed him.

"Yeah, just nursing some nasty wounds. I'm heading over to Desert Palms to pay him a visit. I'm having the attending fax you the tox screening."

"Fax it to Archie's lab. I'm looking through Kira's last pictures." They hung up and the fax machine whirled a few minutes later. Greg grabbed it and scanned though it.

"Wow bad night for everyone is an understatement. Someone else tested positive for GHB," said Greg. Archie shook his head.

"I'll keep scanning the pictures see if anything else pops up."

"Thanks man." Greg headed out of Archie's lab and went to find Nick and Sara. When Greg showed them the results and Nick figured out the lube was spiked he looked at Sara and felt a wave of worry. She looked tired; not the normal 'this shift won't end' tired but like something was really wrong.

Nick went to talk to Marlon in lock up and get a dental sample, Greg turned to Sara.

"You ok?" asked Greg. She gave Greg a dirty look. He was used to her dirty looks; she had given him dirty looks for years. They were normally a mix of annoyance and amusement. This was one of annoyance and pissed off.

"No I'm not. Kira would be alive if I had done my job right the first time."

"We make mistakes…we're human."

"Well Kira's not going to make anymore mistakes because I did." Greg went to say something else and she turned and stomped down the hall. Archie paged him that he found something interesting in the photos and should come take a look.

_Getting too old for this._

* * *

_It doesn't make sense…why doesn't it make sense,_ thought Sara a few hours later looking at the tooth fragment. It had ended up in Kira's hand, but had been knocked out of Marlon's mouth hours before she dies. It all went back to Hannah. _But why…why kill Kira, why frame Marlon after getting him off a murder rap three years ago. _Sara looked into the interrogation room where Hannah was waiting.

_You think you can beat her now? You couldn't beat her when she was 11._ Sara opened the door to the room and there sat Hannah calmly.

"You know they always keep these rooms too hot or too cold so the person being interviewed is uncomfortable. Trip them up, make them second guess, scare them," said Hannah. Sara remembered how Jenna complained about it being too cold and if it made her second guess herself. Sara put the photo Greg and Archie had found of Hannah at the concert after Marlon's fight. She was picking up his tooth.

"What is this?" asked Sara

"I think it was a gum wrapper. It's wrong to litter," she said in a sweet and calm voice.

"It's Marlon's tooth, the one that Kira's new boy toy knocked out of Marlon's mouth. We know that you helped Marlon spike the lube with GHB and all you had to do was wait. A piece of his tooth in her fist, a little bit of leverage and Marlon is a killer again." Hannah sat back in her chair and gave her look that teenagers give their parents when they can't understand how dumb they are.

"That is a highly unlike series of events. You can't expect me to confess to something I didn't do?" _Why not you did before and I believed you like an idiot. _

"I just want you to know that you are not fooling me anymore." Hannah gave her a sad smile.

"I think I know why you're so mad Sara." _Child you can't begin to know why I am the way I am._

"I did some research. I read about what that serial killer did to you in the desert." _No can't possible know what she did to me._

"We're talking about you," and Hannah cut her off.

"It must have been so terrible being trapped like that!" _The sounds of the coyotes howling, the feel of metal on skin, the feel of rain, of not being able to breathe, the sun, the heat, the look on his face. _

"You were all alone did you life flash before your eyes?" _The conference where they met, the plane ride to Vegas, flirting with Nick, smelling like death and being told so by a geeky lab boy, lunches with Warrick and Catherine, quite Sunday afternoons when he would finish the crossword and she would sit with Hank, the joy on the geeky lab boy's face when he told her he was going to be a parent. She would never have that again, because it was too good to be for her._

"That is not why we are here!" snapped Sara.

"It must have made you so sad to think you were going to lose everyone you love. I know how it feels. One minute my parents were here and the next not!"

"Answer the question!"

"I changed in that moment all that I have left is Marlon! Why would I do anything to hurt him?" Sara stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Stop playing games with me!" Sara stormed out the room and she heard Hannah mutter "You're the one who's playing games."

She stormed into the hall and there was Grissom looking at her like he had never seen her before.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I was about to ask you the same question. I'm worried about you." _You're not supposed to worry about me!_

"That just makes this worse! I can't talk about it right now I can't!"

She turned and left him standing there wondering what he was doing that was making it worse. He never pressed her for details about what happened that night; she would talk when it was right for her. He didn't press for details about her childhood, he knew what she wanted him to know and he understood the need to not open that door. But he always knew that she would open the door if he asked; now he found himself in front of a door that she was locking to keep away from him and it scared him more than when he thought he would never find her again.

* * *

"Oh dinner…you are made of yummy," said Greg taking a bite.

"Technically its five am so that makes it breakfast," said Jenna taking a sip of her tea. Greg was happy she had stopped by to see him with clean clothes and food before taking Katie into daycare. Katie sat in her car seat drinking a bottle and looking at her father.

"How was her first day?" asked Greg. Jenna smiled and handed him a piece of paper. It was white with a red leaf border and Greg grinned at Katie's first report card

_Name-Katie Sanders_

_Primary Teachers- Miss. Tosh and Mr. McGee_

_How I Was Today…_

_Happy [ ]_

_Tired [ ]_

_Sad [ ]_

_Cranky [x]in the morning_

_Playful [ x ] in the afternoon_

_Today I…_

_Played Outside_

_With my toys_

_Blocks_

_Took a nap after lunch_

_I had…_

_Applesauce for my morning snack_

_Chicken and Noodles for lunch_

_Crackers for my afternoon snack _

_A little extra_

_Katie did very well for her 1__st__ day, she was a little shy and cranky without mommy or daddy but she soon adjusted and enjoyed herself and is already making friends. We look forward to having Katie in our classroom._

_Miss Tosh_

Greg looked over into car seat where Katie was sitting and took her hand.

"Just be sure to avoid all boys wearing black and eyeliner…they just want in your Huggies." Jenna just gave him a look.

"Oh my god she's six months old! Would you chill out." He shrugged and thought about Kira. Her parents were coming to get her body this afternoon and Marlon was sitting in a cell. _Once upon a time they were in car seats too._ Greg went to say something else when Nick came in.

"Bad news."

"Hodges got promoted," said Jenna and when Nick didn't smile she knew it was really bad news.

"Um I should get her to school. I'll see you for dinner?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah. Bye babies," Jenna waved good bye and walked out with Katie.

"What's the bad?" asked Greg finishing his bagel.

"Marlon West killed himself an hour ago." Greg shook his head.

"Jeez…he didn't do it did he?" asked Greg.

"We couldn't prove anything else," said Nick

"It sucks though," said Greg.

"You seen Sara?" asked Nick.

"I saw her after Marlon was booked. She didn't look happy either."

"I'm worried about her."

_Me too._

* * *

_It wasn't right…he didn't have to kill himself. We would have found a way._

_ Oh yeah right because you found a way too last time._ Sara stood on the sunny campus and waited for Hannah to come out of class. Hannah came out and she looked at Sara and gave her a sort of smile.

"You need to talk to me again?"

"Yes. I know you killed Kira…I just can't prove it." Hannah looked at her and shrugged.

"That must be frustrating for you."

"Hannah…Marlon is dead." It wiped the smug little smirk off Hannah's face and replaced it with a look of distain.

"Wow that is a sad and pathetic ploy Sara. It's beneath you." _Oh my god you still think this is a game we're playing._ Sara showed her the picture of Marlon hanging from his window with a prison sheet around his neck.

"He was doing well here wasn't here? Making friends, joining a band, falling in love. But you're still a freak just like high school," spat Sara. Tears came to Hannah's eyes and she was shaking.

"You're lying! This is a lie!"

"His world got bigger and yours got smaller and you killed Kira to keep him all to yourself. Didn't you?"

"It's a lie! IT'S A LIE!" She threw a backpack at Sara and screamed at her! Hannah fell to the ground screaming and crying.

"MARLON! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!!" She didn't feel anything for this girl not an ounce of pity. And somehow the fact that she didn't feel pity upset her even more.

_I've become something I hate in ways I don't understand. I just…I don't like myself, I've created distance between myself and everyone and I hate…and I hate myself._

* * *

So far it had been a nice night for Greg. He had got to see Katie this afternoon after a few hours of sleep and he got to have dinner with Jenna and Katie before coming into work. He hoped to have a change to talk to Sara, he didn't get to see her before he left. He just wanted a few hours with Jenna and Katie. He dropped his stuff off in the locker room and went to find Sara. He stopped in the break room for coffee and Henry, Mandy and Hodges were sitting their. Hodges looked like he had seen something horrible that had scared him for life.

"I need you to get the acid so I can burn my eyes out," said Hodges. Greg poured his coffee and looked at him.

"It's all your fault…you started it," spat Hodges at Greg.

"What did I do now?" asked Greg. Mandy grinned.

"Well your super hot kiss with Jenna a few weeks ago inspired Sara and she kissed Grissom right in front of Hodges." Greg almost spit out his coffee.

"Really…was she drinking?" asked Greg.

"I don't have a blood sample so I can't tell you," laughed Henry and he left the break room. Mandy patted Hodges on the head.

"Go see Wendy for that acid!" She walked out and Hodges just glared at Greg. Greg smirked and left the break room and went to find Sara. He poked his head in Grissom's office and noticed his boss was sitting in his office with a shocked look on his face.

"Hey boss have you seen Sara?"

"No…" Greg turned to leave the office and he spoke up again. "She's gone." The tone stopped him.

"She's off?" asked Greg.

"She…she left town." Greg came into Grissom's office and sat down.

"What do you mean?" Grissom was holding a letter in his hands and he shook his head.

"I spoke with Ecklie and she quit…she left." Greg was shocked, he knew she was having a hard time switching shifts and that she was stressed but this…he never thought she would just quit.

"She…she didn't say anything to me," said Greg.

"Me either," said Grissom.

Notes- I am very, very, very super sorry for the long delay. However I blame a mini promotion at work, eight months till my wedding and stress are to blame. I will try to pen chapters a little faster but I've been a bit brain dead.

Ep-Goodbye and Good Luck.


	17. Thankful for the little things

Thankful for the little things

November 2007

"Damn it Greg!" snapped Jenna tossing her purse on the kitchen counter.

"Da da da," said Katie looking at her mother confused. Jenna sighed and kissed the baby on her head and looked at the kitchen. It had been clean when she had left this morning and now the sink was filled with dirty dishes and the counter was a mess, it looked like Greg had ate all the leftovers in fridge and just tossed the containers in the sink without rinsing them.

"Yes 'da da' ate my dinner and made a mess for mommy to clean. So now mommy has to clean up _again_ before we pick up Nana and Papa Sanders and Olaf from the airport." She put Katie in her high chair and handed her a cracker before starting on the dishes. She had taken off work early and picked up Katie hoping to have a quick dinner before running to the airport of pick up Greg's whole family for Thanksgiving tomorrow morning. She sighed and scrubbed up the dishes and listened to Katie chatter to herself.

"Ah ah da da da da."

"Yes ah da da should be home in the morning for dinner Katie monster. We haven't seen daddy in a few days haven't we?" _Try almost two weeks, we keep missing each other and if it wasn't for text messages and the messes he keeps leaving in the house I would think he was dead._ She looked at Katie in her high chair and smiled at the baby, she was getting so big and mobile too.

"Just think you can show Nana and Papa how well you crawl now when they get here."

"Da da!" Jenna dried her hands and got a jar of baby food out to feed Katie.

"Ma ma…can you say ma ma?" asked Jenna yawning. She was so tried; she only got four hours of sleep last night, between work and trying to get the house ready for Thanksgiving she was exhausted. It was the first time she was hosting Thanksgiving in years. But since Katie was still too little for long flights and Karen couldn't fly being six months pregnant. Jenna's mom decided to have Thanksgiving with Frankie and Karen and the Sanders/Olaf clan was coming to them.

She really wanted it to be a nice dinner, she had been too sick last year to have dinner with Greg's family and the first year she and Greg dated they had already made separate plans. So Jenna had been cleaning and planning this for weeks.

"Bah bah ma." Jenna smiled.

"Close enough." She wiped Katie's face off and got her out of the chair. "You wanna see the Nana and Papa?" Katie gave her a huge smile and Jenna kissed her.

"I love you Katie Monster. You make mommy so happy even when she's a sad mommy."

"Da da!" _I miss him._

* * *

"Oh she is getting so big," said Kari hugging Katie.

"And she crawls too," said Jenna. Kari smiled at her and sat the baby down and watched her wiggle her way across the room. Nana and Papa Olaf had gone to bed, Danny was downstairs watching a movie and Noah and Kari were sitting in the living room with her watching Katie.

"So is Greg getting off early tonight or will he be home in the morning?" asked Noah picking up Katie.

"Um…I'm not sure. He's been working a lot of overtime since Sara quit swing. I sent him a text letting him know you guys are here." Noah went to say something else when Jenna's cell went off.

"That could be him," said Kari. Jenna answered.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Sanders…this is Miss. Tosh I'm sorry to be calling you at home, I had hoped to talk to you before you left."

"Oh about what?" asked Jenna.

"Well…um have you read Katie's report card from today?" asked Miss. Tosh. Jenna felt her face go a bit red, she had been in such a hurry she just shoved the card in the diaper bag and left the daycare.

"One second." She covered the phone and looked Greg's parents. "I have to take this can you…" Kari just looked at her and shooed her away. Jenna grabbed the report card out of the diaper bag and went into the kitchen to read. Under the _Notes _section it was normally a few short sentences or a smiley face, today though was a paragraph that worried Jenna.

_Greg and Jenna_

_You both must know what a sweet and wonderful daughter you have and we haven't had any trouble with her until recently. We've noticed in the past few days that Katie seems a bit on the moody and stressed out side. She seems very clingy to Mr. McGee but she seems to be withdrawn from the rest of the class and staff. She has no problem when mommy drops her off and picks her up, but the few times daddy has been in she seems confused and sad when he drops her and clingy the moment he comes in. I just wanted to make sure things are going alright at home and hope to speak with both of you after the Thanksgiving holiday to see if we can help with making things smoother for one of out best students._

_Miss Tosh._

"Oh…wow…um I really don't know what to say. I mean Greg has been working a lot these past couple of weeks but she seemed fine," said Jenna staring at the report card and feeling like a worthless parent.

"That's understandable why he seemed so stressed out when he drops her off and picks her up." Jenna frowned and twisted a stand of her hair, god damn it Greg! How hard was it to just drop the baby off and pick her up? _It's not like he's doing anything else with her!_

"I'm really sorry about this; she seems fine here at home but I'll talk to him when he gets home and we'll meet with you as soon as possible to get this figured out."

"That sounds fine Mrs. Sanders and I look forward to meeting with both of you soon. Have a nice night and good holiday."

"Thanks you too," They hung up and Jenna let out a sigh. Damn it how worthless was she has a parent when she didn't even realize how upset her baby was. _And damn Greg. He's hardly here and when he is here it to leave a mess for me and upsetting Katie. _She forced herself to take a deep breath, it was just a rough patch, she was stressed out and she was sure once they got another CSI on swing Greg could actually spend time being a parent. She took another deep breath to calm down so Greg's parents wouldn't see how upset she was. She went back into the living room and looked at Noah playing with Katie and smiled. _I love you so much you crazy girl._

"Is everything alright?" asked Kari.

"Yeah everything is fine," said Jenna getting on the floor and urging Katie to crawl to her.

* * *

When Jenna woke up the next morning at five Greg still wasn't home and he hadn't returned her text about picking up everyone from the airport. She bit back a groan and forced herself to get up, shower and dress so she could start getting dinner ready.

Katie was already up and talking to herself in the crib when Jenna came in to get her.

"Katie-monster….Katie monster…you want some breakfast baby girl?" Katie smiled at her and waved her arms at her to be picked up. Jenna got her out of bed and hugged her. The note from Miss Tosh was still eating at and she knew that she and Greg were going to have to a serious talk about it when he came home. She got Katie changed and dressed and went downstairs quietly so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

She was sitting Katie down in her high chair with some toast in the dining room when the back door opened up and Noah came in and was surprised to see her awake and he looked nervous.

"Please don't tell Kari." He was holding a pack of cigarettes in his hands and he smelled smoky. Jenna took a sip of her tea.

"Thought you quit?" Noah sighed and sat down.

"I start, I stop…it's a never ending cycle. I figured I sneak one while everyone was still out. You're up early."

"I'm cooking I have to be up. Besides sleeping to five am on a Thursday is like sleeping in. I'm normally up by four to take this one to daycare and get to work." Katie finished her toast and Jenna took the baby out of her chair and sat her on her lap.

"I'm sure Greg lets you sleep in a little bit when he takes her in." Jenna started stirring her tea, lately she was half way out the door with Katie if Greg came home and if she was lucky he would take her in so she could get to work early.

"Well sometimes," she lied. "Would you like some coffee?" Noah looked at her puzzled but insisted that he could make his own coffee.

"No you're a guest and plus you may wanna take a shower to get rid of the ashtray smell," joked Jenna. Noah shook his head and smiled at her.

"You're a sweet girl and…" he shook his head again and headed upstairs to shower. Jenna looked down at Katie and kissed her head.

"So you wanna help mommy remove the icky from inside the turkey? It's fun."

"Bah bah da."

"Of course you don't."

* * *

"Night Greg," said Grissom. Greg felt the urge to snap at his boss, he had worked over twenty nine hours and had somehow logged over ninety hours in a week an a half. He was really tired and pissed off.

"Yeah whatever," muttered Greg heading out to his car. He got inside and slammed the door and fell against the seat. God he was tried and he was looking forward to going home and crawling into bed. He pulled out his cell phone and went to text Jenna that he wouldn't be picking up Katie from daycare today. _Again,_ muttered some voice in the back of his mind.

It was supposed to be simple the way Jenna had set it up, if he was free he would take Katie into daycare and if he was running late Jenna would take her in and he was suppose to get Katie from daycare in the afternoon after some sleep and than hand her off to Jenna at five so he could get some more sleep. However the last two weeks he only took her in maybe three times and picked her up twice.

Mostly he was calling or texting Jenna to go pick up Katie and that seemed to be the majority of their interaction with each other. They had half meetings in the mornings if they were lucky when she was heading out with Katie or a run in with each other when he was leaving at night. But because of grave shift being short, swing tapped out with Sara quitting Greg was lucky to be home by noon to sleep and out the door before Jenna came home from work at six.

_It was just shitty how she left, didn't say good bye, kiss my ass, or fuck you to anyone other than Grissom._ Greg couldn't help but feel really pissed off by Sara's actions, she was his friend, _former friend_ and mentor, _former mentor_ and she couldn't even say goodbye. _I mean what the hell. I thought we were friends and she just bails._ He knew the job was starting to get to her; they had talked about the stress and the last case she had worked dealing with the West siblings hadn't helped anything at all and she just walked out the lab in the middle of shift simply leaving Grissom a note telling him that she was leaving.

He opened his phone to text Jenna that she would need to get Katie and realized he had two missed texts from Jenna, one from last night and one from today.

_Hey got the family from the airport. C U later ^-^. _The next text read- _Dinner is cooking. R U coming home?_ Greg's mind was reeling; it was only 11 am why was she making dinner and family from the airport what was going on? Than it clicked after looking at the date on the text, 11-22-07. Today was Thanksgiving, his parents, grandparents and his cousin Danny were had come to Vegas to have the holiday with them because they felt Katie was still too little for the trip to California.

"Fuck!" muttered Greg and he put the car into drive and headed home. _I'm exhausted and just need a few hours of sleep. _

He didn't think he could find the energy to deal with his family and Jenna after pulling almost three shifts back to back. _Just sneak in and go to bed that's all you need to do._ It sounded like a really good plan and it would be easy, he would just park in the driveway and sneak in the house through the back door near the dining room. _You haven't had to deal with Jenna for almost two weeks and now you're sneaking into your own house to avoid her._ He had notice her mood with him seemed to be short and tense and part of him couldn't blame her yet she had to know it wasn't his fault he had to work.

He forced himself to stay awake and he pulled into the driveway and shut the car off quietly. He got out and shut the door quietly and headed to the back of the house and unlocked the back door and eased his way in. _Haven't had to sneak in to a house since I was sixteen and stayed out till 2 am. _

Greg shut the back door and went to head out to the living room and upstairs to bed when he noticed Katie sitting in her high chair in the room with him. She was playing with a block, tapping it on the tray and babbling to herself quietly. She saw him and her eyes lit up, she gave him a huge smile and she started banging louder on the tray.

"Shush," he told her and he went to leave the room and she let out a little scream and waved her arms towards him. Jenna poked her head out of the doorway that connected the kitchen to the dinning room.

"Hey," she came into the dinning room and sat the dishes down on the table and gave him a hug. "Happy Turkey day, dinner should be ready in another hour. Your family is downstairs eating appetizers. Give me a minute to set the table and I'll be down there." Greg sighed, he felt like shit, his head hurt and it felt like every part of his body was made out of lead.

"Do you think you can just put a plate away for me? I'm just gonna go to bed." She sat a plate down a little harder than needed.

"It's Thanksgiving."

"I know that."

"I've been up since five am making this meal; I've spent the past week getting the house ready for your family to stay with us for a week, I haven't seen you for more than five minutes the past two weeks. Is it too much to ask that you eat dinner with your family?"

"I've been up over twenty four hours," snapped Greg. Jenna threw down some silverware.

"So what's another hour and half?" Katie looked at her parents and started kicking the foot rest of the high chair and started to babble louder

"Ah uhuhuh."

"Please, Jen I'm sorry I'll eat dinner later. But right now I'm really tired and I feel like shit."

"Damn-it Greg maybe I would like to see you."

"I'm exhausted! I'm sorry that it's Thanksgiving but I really just need some sleep." Katie threw her block on the floor and she started to pout, Jenna picked it and gave it back to Katie.

"Ah dada dada!" she muttered happily and started to bang the block on the tray.

"I have barely seen you in almost two weeks. I get up at four am to get ready for work, have Katie in daycare by six so I can work till five and since you haven't had the time to do it I have to get her from daycare, bring her home and if I'm lucky she goes down around nine so I can do the house work and finish up what work I brought home with me and than pass out around midnight and the whole cycle starts again at four am. Maybe I'm a bit exhausted too."

Greg felt little bands tightening in his head again, he knew hadn't been helping her out the way he should with Katie or anything else recently but he didn't need a reminder that he was screwing up.

"I'm sorry we've been understaffed…"

"So that means I should just plan on not seeing you until the New Year than!"

"Uhhuhhuhuuuhhh!" Katie started banging harder on her tray and whining at them.

"Katie shut the hell up!" snapped Greg. He regretted the words the second they came out of his mouth and he saw her little face crumpled up and she started to cry. The next thing he felt was Jenna slapping him.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again! Never mind I don't want wanna have dinner with you! Just go to bed Greg." Jenna went over the high chair and took Katie out and started calming her down. Katie grabbed Jenna's shirt and just buried her little face in it.

"Jen," he felt horrible and went to go over to her and she glared at him.

"Just shut up, I'll take care of her! You wanted to go bed, than go to bed," she hissed and she went back into the kitchen with Katie on her hip.

Greg groaned and headed upstairs to the bedroom. He crawled into bed and heard his mother ask Jenna if everything was ok and Jenna assuring her that it was and that yes he was home but that he was sleeping and that he wouldn't be having dinner with them. _Way to go Greggo you don't see either one of them for over a week and you manage to piss off both women in your life within five minutes of coming home. She was right to bitch slap you like that, it's a baby for Christ's sake one who really has no understanding of anything other than she doesn't see you and when she does your snapping at her._ He kicked off his shoes and pulled out his headphones that canceled noise so he wouldn't have to hear the dinner he was missing downstairs.

* * *

"Oh these are so good….I've tried to make these before and they always turn out soggy," said Kari taking a bit of the mini quiches Jenna had made.

"You've brunt them a few times too," joked Noah and his wife gave him a dirty look.

"It's alright sweetie I can't cook either," said Papa Olaf and they all laughed.

"Hey it's almost noon is the Boy Wonder eating with us?" asked Danny and Julia elbowed him when she noticed Jenna give a slight frown.

"I sent him a text this morning, but with them being so short staffed he forgets to text back sometimes," admitted Jenna checking her phone to make sure she hadn't missed him. She missed the look Noah gave Kari and the looks exchanged between Papa and Nana Olaf while she checked her voice mail.

"I'm sure he'll call back soon dear," said Nana who was holding Katie in her lap.

"Well I'm going to go up and set the table and I'll bring down some more quiche." Jenna went to go upstairs and Katie started whining for her.

"Ummmm….ummmm." Jenna knew it would be seconds before the baby went into nuclear screaming mood. _Shit, _thought Jenna. It was one thing for her to be whiny and clingy with the daycare staff but so far all morning Katie had been clinging to Jenna. _Great now my baby is freaked that I'm gonna leave her alone._

"I'll take her up with me," said Jenna. Katie all but scrambled out of the older woman's arms and into Jenna's.

"It's just a clingy phase sweetheart. Danny's father went through one when he was six years old. I couldn't even leave the room without him crying at me," said Nana. _I'm hoping this isn't going to turn into a lifetime of clingy, _though Jenna remembering the note she had tossed into a junk drawer upstairs.

"Well let's hope it ends before high school," joked Jenna and she headed upstairs with Katie. She put Katie into her high chair in the dining room and handed her a block.

"Alright Katie-Monster. I can't carry dishes and silverware with you on my hip. So you are going to sit here and be good kay?" Katie started playing with her block and Jenna went into the kitchen to get out dishes and silverware when she heard the back door open and close. _Noah must be trying for a pre dinner smoke._ Katie started to babble louder and started banging it on the tray. She gathered everything up and heard Katie start screaming. She walked into the dining room and saw Greg trying to walk out of the room. _Ok…she's screaming at him and he's walking away…what the hell,_ thought Jenna. Yet at the same time she was just happy to see him home.

"Hey," She gave him a hug and was more than a bit hurt to find he wasn't returning it. "Happy Turkey day, dinner should be ready in another hour. Your family is downstairs eating appetizers. Give me a minute to set the table and I'll be down there." She went back to the table to set it and heard him let out something between a sigh and groan that was normally reserved for when she asked him to clean the cat box or change Katie.

"Do you think you can just put a plate away for me? I'm just gonna go to bed." She felt her temper flare up and she dropped a plate down harder than she needed to.

"It's Thanksgiving."

"I know that." She felt her temper flare up another notch and it was getting harder to not snap at him. _So suck it up than! _

"I've been up since five am making this meal; I've spent the past week getting the house ready for your family to stay with us for a week, I haven't seen you for more than five minutes the past two weeks. Is it too much to ask that you eat dinner with your family?"

"I've been up over twenty four hours," snapped Greg. She threw down the silverware and glared at him.

"So what's another hour and half?" Katie was looking at them and getting fussy in her chair.

"Please, Jen I'm sorry I'll eat dinner later. But right now I'm really tired and I feel like shit."

"Damn-it Greg maybe I would like to see you." _Really am I asking to god damn much here? Why do I feel like I'm begging for attention?_

"I'm exhausted! I'm sorry that it's Thanksgiving but I really just need some sleep." Katie threw her block on the floor and she started to pout and without thinking about it she picked the toy up and handed it back to her daughter and turned back to Greg.

"Ah dada dada!" she muttered happily and started to bang the block on the tray. She hadn't wanted to fight with Greg, but really he was exhausted and felt like shit?! What the fuck did he think she did all god damn day? _Yeah my three bakeries here just run themselves and the household and Katie take care of themselves! _

"I have barely seen you in almost two weeks. I get up at four am to get ready for work, have Katie in daycare by six so I can work till five and since you haven't had the time to do it I have to get her from daycare, bring her home and if I'm lucky she goes down around nine so I can do the house work and finish up what work I brought home with me and than pass out around midnight and the whole cycle starts again at four am. Maybe I'm a bit exhausted too." _Yeah you're not the only one working twenty four hours here asshole. _ Greg closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sorry we've been understaffed…" _Oh that is piss poor excuse and we both know that,_ though Jenna.

"So that means I should just plan on not seeing you until the New Year than!"

"Uhhuhhuhuuuhhh!" Katie started banging harder on her tray and whining at them.

"Katie shut the hell up!" snapped Greg. Seeing Katie cry was what pushed her over the edge. Treating her like shit was one thing, treating their daughter like shit was another story. She felt her self control go right out the door and she slapped Greg across the face.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again! Never mind I don't want wanna have dinner with you! Just go to bed Greg." Jenna went over the high chair and took Katie out and started calming her down.

"Jen…"_I don't wanna hear anything you have to say right now!_

"Just shut up, I'll take care of her! You wanted to go bed, than go to bed," she snapped and she marched back into the kitchen. She heard Greg go upstairs and the bedroom door shut. She forced herself to take a deep breath and to not cry.

"Jen sweetie is everything alright? I thought I heard Greg, is he having dinner with us?" Jenna had her back to Kari so she couldn't see how upset she was.

"Yeah….Greg's home, but he's just really tried and he's going to bed. Dinner's almost finished so just give me a few minutes." She heard Kari leave the kitchen and she quickly wiped her eyes and gave Katie a kiss on her forehead.

"You know I love you so much." Katie gave her a smile and Jenna gave her a hug. "Sorry your daddy is an asshole though." Noah quietly stepped out of the kitchen and shook his head.

* * *

"No you've cooked and we're cleaning. No if, ands or buts young lady," said Kari picking up plates. Jenna looked at Noah.

"Just don't fight with her…you'll lose every time," said Noah.

"Speaking from experience?" asked Jenna wiping yam off of Katie's face.

"We've been married twenty some years and I think I've only won two fights."

"I let you win those," said Kari picking up the glasses and heading into the kitchen.

"Still won," said Noah finishing off his pie.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," joked Julia getting a laugh from everyone at the table.

"I like this one Danny. Don't mess it up," said Nana Olaf. Danny mocked saluted her.

"Well I'm going to take a nap before we go to the show. Do you think Greg will be up to coming with us?" asked Papa Olaf. They had gotten tickets to a Cirque Du Soleil show at the Bellagio. Danny and Julia had agreed to go to a later showing so someone could watch Katie. Right now the only thing Jenna wanted to do with Greg was kick his ass.

"I'm not sure he was really cranky when he walked in." _Not to mention being a total asshole._

"Oh tell the Boy Wonder to put on his big girl panties and deal," said Danny.

"We'll stay anyway in case you guys wanna go," said Julia.

"If not we can always change your tickets to a different show," said Papa and he kissed Jenna on the top of her head. "Thank you darling for an excellent meal." He left the room and Nana Olaf went to help Kari with the clean-up.

"Come on I heard there was a Gossip Girl marathon on and I wanna show you what growing up on the Upper East Side was like," said Julia dragging Danny away from the table.

"The things I do for love," muttered Danny. Jenna shook her head and took Katie out of her high chair.

"So you like yams with brown sugar and cream corn huh? At least we got it in you and not on you." Katie grinned at her and started to babble.

"Well I'm no good at cleaning, don't wanna a nap and I have no clue what a Gossip Girl is. You two ladies wanna come on a walk with me?"

"Sure. It might even put this one to sleep," Katie seemed awake, but it was getting close to nap time and she knew what missed naps did to her. Jenna got the stroller out while Noah told Kari they were heading out.

They got a few blocks away from the house and were walking through a nearby park when Noah looked over at her.

"So how are things going between you and Greg?"

"Ok," said Jenna quickly and Noah frowned at her.

"Honey I've only been here for a day and things between you two are not ok. Couples fight it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"You have to be home to have a fight with someone," she said it without really thinking and now she was kicking herself. _Yeah complain about Greg to his dad and see which side he takes._

"So he's cheating on you with a job?" asked Noah. Jenna shrugged and tried to keep her voice steady.

"It's just hard trying to do everything by yourself. It was easier when I worked out of the house and Greg was pitching in when he could, but since I've gone back to work it's like pulling teeth to get any sort of help from him. I know what he does is hard, but seriously what the hell does he think I'm doing all day? It's just…I'm tired of being an afterthought again. If it was just me it would be ok, but it's not just me anymore," She looked down into the stroller and Katie was out like a light. Noah put a hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"You're doing a good job sweetheart and honestly if my son can't see what an asshole he's being than you have my permission to kick his ass. Come on, let's go home and get someone into bed."

* * *

Jenna shut herself in her office after all the grandparents left and decided to call her mom in Chicago. Katie had woken up from her nap and was downstairs with Danny and Julia playing. She figured her mom had raised her and Frankie by herself maybe she could understand what it was like for her. _Difference is mom had to dad was dead._

"Hi miele. Did you have a nice Thanksgiving with Greg's family?"

"Sort of," It was easier to talk to her mom than to Greg's dad about what was going on and she was spilling everything about how stressed and tired she was from everything.

"I just don't know how you did it all those years with me and Frankie, Mami. I'm exhausted and it's just one baby."

"Well it's different. The business was much smaller when you and Frankie were little and I knew I had too because your father was not going to walk through the door anymore. Plus if I really needed to be with you or Frankie I stepped back from the job and let your grandmother run things. Have you thought about stepping back again and letting Jonathan and Ofilia run things?" _I've already cut back…I shouldn't have to quit to make sure Katie has a parent doing both roles. Why doesn't Greg cut back?_ It was a childish thought but it was how she felt.

"I just feel like a single parent. It's just…he puts so much effort and time into his job and I know how much it means to him. I feel the same way about my job and I've been cutting back on the time I've spent there to be with Katie and if it came between choosing the bakery or my family I would pick them. I would kill to get a fraction of the time he puts towards his job."

"Jenna are you sure this about Greg and job? You two just had a baby and you got a house and now you two wanna get married. It's a lot to take on that fast even for older adults. Plus you and Greg weren't in a good place when you found out you were pregnant. Did you two really talk about the relationship or did you gloss over it cause of the baby? Now don't get me wrong I think Greg is a wonderful person and when he puts the effort in he is a wonderful father and he clearly does love you, but if you don't feel that he loves you or you don't love him anymore than there is no shame in putting the wedding on hold or even ending the relationship. It's not good to raise a baby somewhere with someone you don't want to be with anymore." _I'm still a little pissed off with him but not in love him…no. If I didn't love him this would be easy. I'm almost wish I didn't love the dumbass so much. _

"I love him very much Mami, that's not the issue."She heard her office door open and she was expecting to see Danny or Julia there, but it was Greg.

"Can I call you later?"

"Of course sweetie. I love you," said Clarissa.

"Yeah, I love you too. Bye." She hung up her phone and looked at him.

"Can we talk?" asked Greg.

* * *

When Greg woke up and reached for the alarm clock it was close to five pm. He took the headphones off and realized the house was quite, he couldn't hear anything. He got out of bed and headed downstairs and he didn't see anyone in the living room or kitchen. He started to head down to the basement when he heard Jenna talking in her office.

"I just don't know how you did it all those years with me and Frankie, Mami. I'm exhausted and it's just one baby." He stopped and listened outside the door.

"I just feel like a single parent. It's just…he puts so much effort and time into his job and I know how much it means to him. I feel the same way about my job and I've been cutting back on the time I've spent there to be with Katie and if it came between choosing the bakery or my family I would pick them. I would kill to get a fraction of the time he puts towards his job." _Christ I didn't mean to make her feel like she had to do this alone. _

He heard a long pause and that she started talking again. "I love him very much Mami, that's not the issue." _Oh shit…how bad did I fuck up?_ He opened the office door and leaned in the doorway. Jenna looked up at him and wiped her eyes. _Yeah I fucked up and made her cry._

"Can I call you later? Yeah, I love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at him and he noticed how tired she looked. She had very dark circles under her eyes and she looked much thinner in the face.

"Can we talk?" asked Greg. She shrugged and he came in and shut the door to the office and sat on the desk.

"I'm sorry that I've been MIA the past two weeks. It's just…I don't know. I miss Sara." Jenna didn't say anything and he went on. "She was supposed to be my friend and she just took off. They have us working our asses off because we're shorthanded since she left and she couldn't even say goodbye and I don't know what my issue is. But I'm so sorry that I pushed you and Katie away." Jenna leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Sara leaving isn't your fault. We've been here before with you blaming yourself for things beyond your control and than you shut people out. It was different when it was just me you were shutting out; we have a six month old now. Get shitty and nasty with me that's fine, but don't get shitty with her like that ever again. I will kick your ass she's a baby who's missed you. I know its baby babble and it's all used interchangeable, but it still sucks a little bit to see her crawling and babbling 'dada.'" Greg's eyes got wide and he gave Jenna a smile. _I missed it! _

"She started crawling?" Jenna gave him a small smile.

"Two days ago. Her bear was next to the coffee table and she was next to me across the room and the next thing I knew she was wiggling her way over to get the bear. I got it on the camera and was going to put it online for Karen and Co." They looked at each other and they started talking at the same time.

"So are we…" started Jenna.

"You still mad at me?" asked Greg. She leaned back and thought about it, she had cooled down a lot since this afternoon and really she was more mad at his treatment of Katie.

"I'm not mad at you really; I just really hate seeing you push people away, especially your daughter. Promise me you won't ever talk to her like that again." Greg hugged her.

"I promise and I'm sorry that I was such a huge freaking asshole to the both of you. Where is my baby girl?"

"Downstairs with Danny and Julia and your parents went to go see Cirque du Soleil with your grandparents. Your dinner is in the fridge, do you want me to warm it up for you?"

"Could you?" Jenna hugged him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Sorry that I yelled and that I slapped you."

"Hey I would have hit me too for yelling at Katie." Jenna shook her head.

"Go play with your baby before Danny and Julia ruin her." Greg headed down to the basement and looked in. Katie was on the floor in front of them playing with some blocks while Danny and Julia were watching TV.

"So you're telling me that you grew up with people like those on Gossip Girl?" asked Danny.

"Upper East Side of New York baby, I was so happy that Jenna sent Megan to New York instead of me. I couldn't stand to be that close to all those people again. My parents almost shit themselves when I ditched going to Harvard and skipped out here to WLVU." Greg walked in and looked at them.

"Somehow Jules I can't see you running around sipping mocha lattes and plotting to bring down the nerd girls," said Greg. Katie turned her head and looked at him and went back to playing.

"Oh look who lives," said Danny.

"Danny I have fifty dollars in my wallet and a full tank of gas in my car. They are yours if you shut up and go away." Julia looked at Danny.

"Dude all you need is fifty dollars to have fun in a casino," said Julia.

"Keys are in my jacket upstairs in my bedroom," said Greg. Julia and Danny went upstairs and Greg shook his head and sat down next to Katie. "Hey sunshine." She looked up at him, made a face and went back to her blocks. _Snubbed by a six month old,_ thought Greg. He got down on his stomach so he was at her eye level and poked her nose.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I was a jerk." Katie went to crawl away when Greg picked her up and put her on his chest and gave her a hug.

"Give daddy a chance; I'm sorry I yelled at you." Katie let out a little grunt and put her head on his chest and he started playing with her hair. "I missed you a lot, heard you went mobile on me while I was working. Can you show me, can you show daddy how well you crawl?"

Greg sat up and put Katie back down on the floor and he moved a little bit away from her and next to her white bear.

"Katie…look what daddy has?" Greg waved the bear at her and her face lit up and she gave him a smile.

"Bahahbahbah!" cried Katie and she got on her knees and it was the funniest thing Greg had every seen. She wiggled her butt and it was like she was wiggling from one side to the other on her hands and knees.

"Come here. Oh come here sunshine…I have the bahbah!" She fell a couple of times but she picked herself up and crawled into his lap and reached the bear and started to scream at him for the bear. "Oh you win congratulations Miss. Katie Sanders you have won a slightly white bear and tickles from the tickle-monster." Greg pulled her into his lap and started to tickle her and she let out a series of giggles for him.

"Oh I love you bunches sweet heart." _ You have no idea how much I love you and how sorry I am. _Jenna came downstairs and looked at Greg.

"Did you let Danny and Julia have fifty dollars and the keys to the car?"

"Yeah…it got them out of the house." Jenna shook her head and sat down Greg's plate of dinner and sat on the floor.

"You realize that any trouble they get into is your fault." Greg took a bite of the sweet potato and shrugged.

"What is the worst thing they could do?"

"Remind me what you do for a living? I swear if Julia kills anyone it is your fault."

"If she kills Danny would it be a loss?" asked Greg.

* * *

"Mom they have to be gone forty eight hours before we file a missing person report," said Greg handing her a cup of tea. She ignored it and started pacing again.

"They didn't say where they were going or how long they would be gone?" asked Nana.

"They could have crashed at Julia's apartment instead of coming back here," suggested Jenna. Danny and Julia haven't come back yet and it was getting close to noon. His mother and Nana Olaf were freaking out and wanted to call the police. Everyone else in the house was in agreement that they went out, got trashed and probably crashed at a hotel nearby.

"Mom really Danny is my age and Julia has a good head on her shoulders. They will come back when there are good and ready and hopefully with a hangover to end all hangovers," said Greg. Kari took the tea but kept pacing and checking her phone. Jenna just rolled her eyes and went to go warm up leftovers for lunch.

"Are you sure you can't have one of your officer friends start looking for them?" asked Nana. _Note to self-Kick Danny's ass when he comes back._ Between the two of them Greg and Jenna got Kari and Nana to sit down for lunch. Kari was about to call Danny again when the front door opened and Danny called out.

"Oh hellooooo anybody home!" Kari and Nana Olaf got up from the table and marched into the living room. Noah shrugged and kept feeding Katie mashed potatoes.

"I should make sure no one gets killed," said Papa picking up his plate and heading into the living room.

"I'm going to check the mail and make sure they don't get blood on the carpet," said Jenna. Greg just shook his head and kept eating his sandwich.

"Where the hell have you two been? We have been scared out of our minds and you two just come walking in here like everything is peachy. Well you better have a good reason for scaring us like this!" snapped Kari.

"Oh good we can enjoy the show from here," said Greg.

"We got married," cried Julia.

"YOU TWO DID WHAT!" cried Kari.

"Oh it's treat to hear your mother holler at someone else," said Noah taking a sip of his water. Greg listened and he heard Nana Olaf yelling in Norwegian. Something about youth and foolishness and what his Uncle Dane was going to think when he found out that his son was re-married to girl ten years his junior. Jenna came into the room and looked at Greg.

"'What is the worst thing they could do?' you said. 'They'll be fine' you said. If I was you I would hide before your Mami gets in here." She sat the mail down and went into to see if she could save Julia from the lecture.

"How is it my fault that Danny got remarried to Julia?" asked Greg looking through the mail.

"Just do what I've been doing for the past twenty some years when your mother yells, just look down and mutter about how sorry you are," said Noah.

"They better have put gas back in the car," Greg went to take a bite of his turkey sandwich when he noticed a letter that had a postmark from San Francisco on it. He pulled it out of the stack of bills and recognized the handwriting.

"Hey dad, I'm gonna go outside for a minute." His dad nodded and went back to trying to get Katie to eat the potatoes. Greg went to the backyard and sat down in one of patio chairs and opened the letter from Sara.

_Greg,_

_ Has Dorothy said to the Scarecrow before leaving Oz, 'I think I'll miss you most of all' and to be honest I think I will miss you most of all. I am very sorry that I left without saying goodbye to the team, especially to you._

_ Growing up how I grew up, I didn't get the chance to make very many friends and even if I did I just ended up saying goodbye to them. After a while it was easier to not have friends, no friends meant no goodbyes. You were one of the first people I had the luxury of calling my friend and I thank you for that everyday. You were one of the first people who could get me to laugh without trying. _

_ Despite my telling people to go with the living, I have been hanging on to the dead my whole life. When I was in the desert that night, I thought about all the dead I've held on to and that if I wish to be the living, I need to let the dead in my life rest. I know that if I had asked you and Gil would have stood by me till the end, but that would be selfish to have you both watch me fall apart. I don't know when I'll be back, or if I'll be back but know that I will always consider you one of the greatest friends I'll ever have in this life or any other life I've had or will have. _

_ Take care of yourself and my god-daughter. Enjoy what you have with the living in your life. And remember that I will always come there for you Greg._

_ Sincerely _

_ Sara _

Greg leaned back in the chair and reread the letter from Sara again. When he finished he put it in his pocket and heard the back door open and his mother yell at him.

"WERE YOU PLANNING ON ELOPING LAST JANUARY?!"

_Sara's going to laugh her ass off when I write her about this._

* * *

"I thought that was never going to end," said Greg looking at his dad who was watching one of the several football games on.

"It was only three hours of screaming," said Noah. Kari and Nana Olaf had gone off on them for planning to elope. Julia had told them about how he and Jenna had planned to sneak off and turned the tide of pissed off to them. It didn't help that Julia had spilled about how he stood Jenna up and she left him for almost two weeks.

"I really don't blame your mother for yelling at you two. Especially at you…"

"Dad," Noah cut him off.

"I know I wasn't always around when you were growing up and I screwed up with your mother on more than one occasion. However, your mother was nice enough to not kick my ass to the curb and trust me she could have and found someone a lot better than me to be with. Just keep in mind she kicked one worthless ass to the curb so don't think she won't kick yours their and not look back. We ended up with people far above our level."

"I know…I know. I really do love her though you know that right?" asked Greg.

"Just don't make my mistakes. I loved your mother but I jerked her chain around about getting married even after we had you and I acted like an ass with her." Noah turned the game off.

"Katie's asleep and I think it would be wise to get your mother and grandparents out of a little bit. Did Danny and Julia leave?"

"They took a taxi back to Julia's place."

"Good…enjoy the quite time," said Noah and he left the room. Greg waited till he heard the front door shut before heading upstairs to their bedroom and shutting the door. Jenna was cleaning the bathroom attached to their bedroom

"Did the sink insult your mom?" asked Greg. She was scrubbing it with a vengeance.

"I got yelled at in my own house like I was five. Julia is lucky I don't fire her ass for spilling private info." Greg shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on top of her head.

"Oh come you like her."

"Right now I wanna wring her neck."

"Come on put the sponge down." Jenna groaned and tossed it down. She turned and looked at Greg.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much better." Greg had her back pushed against the sink, hands on her hips and he bent down to kiss her. He hadn't left any space between them and he was clearly not meaning this to be just a kiss.

"Your family," muttered Jenna when she felt his hands going up her shirt.

"It would give them something to really yell at us about," he said moving the kisses to her neck.

"Katie?"

"Is down for a nap."

"What if they hear us?" It seemed more fun to let her think they were still here.

"You'll just have to be quite than won't you," Greg whispered and pulled her close. "Why are you with me?" She looked up at him.

"Because for some insane reason I love you and I wanna be with you." He pulled her into another kiss before leading her to the bed and telling her she had to be quite. _I love you too baby. _

Notes-I hit another slump after my house got broken into, but I hope the long chapter makes up for it. I will try really hard his time to get better at getting chapters up.


	18. The most wonderful time of the year

The most wonderful time of the year

December 2007

"Now watch out for the icy patch," called out Fozzie Bear's Mom. Jenna grinned at him.

"I have not seen this in years and it's still awesome." Greg plugged in the lights on the tree and was thankful that they all worked.

"It's Muppets, Fraggles and Sesame Street all in one jammed packed hour. How can you not love it?" Katie started to wheel herself over to the tree and Jenna took her out of her walker.

"Nice try my little Muppet. You have to wait." Katie grinned at her mother and Jenna took her over the tree. "See the Christmas tree, this little bear here is just for you since it's your first Christmas." Jenna pointed out a little bear dressed in pajamas and Katie tried to grab at it. Greg just shook his head, Christmas was a few days away and Jenna was really getting into the holiday. She had bought a real tree, taken Katie to have her pictures taken with a mall Santa and if it wasn't a Christmas movie on the TV it was Christmas music on the player. Greg couldn't blame her though, last Christmas had sucked, she had been sick and Greg was in foul mood due to his impending civil suit so the holiday had been shitty to say the least. His parents and grandparents were due in town tomorrow, Jenna's mom was staying in town and Danny and Julia were planning on coming to dinner. Plus this was their daughter's first Christmas and Jenna was going all out.

"I told you that she was going to love the tree," said Jenna.

"She wants to eat it or the stuff on it," said Greg. Just to prove his point, Katie tried to grab for another ornament.

"It's fine, everyone is going to be watching her so she's not going to get near the tree till Christmas." Greg took Katie from Jenna and tried not to laugh has she waved her arms at the tree and babbled at him. They sat down on the couch and finished up Muppet Family Christmas before Greg had to go into work.

"I'm gonna try to finish up the wrapping tonight so everything is under the tree," said Jenna.

"So your tempting the now mobile child with all sorts of shiny objects. You are really playing with fate." Jenna kissed him and smiled.

"Stop being such a Grinch."

"Your not making roast beast are you?"

"Roast beast is a fest I can't stand in the least," laughed Jenna. Greg shook his head and finished getting ready.

"Don't forget to take the cookies in for everyone."

…...

Greg was working on closing some older cases when Hodges walked into the lay out room and sat a large pink box in front of him.

"Is this from the scene?" asked Greg. Hodges looked annoyed at him.

" It's for Katie, my mother did the wrapping I don't know why, I told I would wrap it myself," snapped the Trace tech. Greg shook it and Hodges glared at him. "Don't shake the box!"

"Why is it a bomb?" asked Greg.

"If you must know it's a Mickey Mouse talking thing…I saw it and thought. This is loud and makes noise and it will drive Sanders up the wall! Merry Christmas."

"Why Hodges one would get the impression that you like me."

"I have a certain amount of pity for your offspring and her mother, I don't like you. Now take it before I unwrap it and put in the Toys for Tots bin." Hodges turned and left the room and Greg left the layout room and he went to see if Archie would let him keep the box in AV until he left, when he got there he saw Mandy and Archie chatting.

"Oh for me, you shouldn't have," said Mandy taking in the box.

"Hahaha…it's from Hodges to Katie."

"Sure it's not bomb," said Archie.

"He did tell me not to shake it; can I leave it here until I get off shift?" Mandy handed him a green envelope and shrugged.

"You can add it to the pile. It's from me, Archie, Henry, Wendy and our morgue monkeys. Babies R Us must love you guys," said Mandy.

"Gee guys I didn't think you guys would be getting Katie Christmas presents." Archie shrugged. Greg really didn't think anyone would be getting her presents he had a feeling that between his family and Jenna's mom Katie was going to get plenty of presents.

"She's our little lab rat mascot we have to spoil her rotten and than let you and Jenna deal with what we've created," said Mandy.

"Thanks, I'm gonna leave this here," Greg sat the box down and left. Later on that night, Nick gave him a card for him and Jenna with a gift card for dinner at Ruth Chris and little bag of teething rings for Katie. Catherine and Warrick went in on a gift together and they got Katie a very large stuffed Hello Kitty, and the final shock of Greg's night came when he was walking out around noon to head home when Grissom came up to him in the parking lot.

"Oh good I didn't miss you, I wanted to give you Katie's Christmas present."

"You didn't need to get her anything," was becoming Greg's refrain of the night. Grissom frowned at him.

"I'm her god father so yes I did." Grissom went across the parking lot and pulled the box of the car. "I'm sorry I didn't wrap it…Sara…she used to wrap stuff." Greg took the box from him and laughed.

"Jenna's gonna get a kick out of this." It was a bouncing horse, but it was shaped like a bee instead.

"I hope Katie likes it. You have a good Christmas Greg." He started to head inside when he felt the nagging voice of Jenna.

_What the hell is one more person at dinner._

"Hey Grissom, if your not doing anything for dinner, you can come over. I'm sure that Jenna wouldn't even mind if you brought Hank." The older CSI looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I'll think about it." Greg said good night and headed home. He turned on the CD player and realized that Jenna had put the Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack in and had left the CD in the car. Greg just shook his head and turned up the song and sang along.

_The holidays are catching._

_..._

Since he had worked Christmas Eve and Christmas night last year he somehow managed to get the next two days off. Greg had a feeling that Warrick might have something to do with this extra free time, he was just coming back from a suspension and was pulling doubles and triples to make up for how badly he had screwed things up. Greg knew the older CSI meant well and Greg had tried to stay and held with the last backlog of paper work. Warrick almost shoved him out the door.

"Go home Greg," joked Warrick signing his name to the bottom of a report. Greg shook his head at the thought and walked into the house. It was close to 5 a.m Christmas morning. He went to go upstairs to bed, when he heard a timer ding from the kitchen. _Well she's used to getting up this early anyway._ Greg walked into the kitchen and smiled at Jenna who was frosting a batch of cinnamon rolls.

"Good morning," said Greg pouring himself a cup of coffee. She wiped her hands on her apron before hugging him.

"Morning, here you get the first one," she handed him a roll from the rack and he bit into it and wanted to cry from how good it was.

"Thank you so much I was starving."

"I'm starting to question if you love me or if you love my cooking skills," teased Jenna putting another tray in the oven.

"Oh the cooking skills were a bonus. You know my parents aren't going to be up till seven," just as Greg said that his mother walked into the kitchen blurry eyed and Jenna handed her a cup of coffee.

"I thought I heard something down here," she muttered taking a long drag from her cup. "Is your father down here, he's not upstairs." Jenna looked at Greg and than tilted her head outside, his dad was having his pre breakfast smoke and she was clearly trying to cover for the man.

"He must be in the bathroom," said Jenna handing his mother a roll.

"No I looked I swear if he's smoking again…" the backdoor opened and his mother slammed her cup down and marched into the dining room and started hissing at his father about smoking.

"Well Merry Christmas," joked Greg raising his coffee cup to her.

"I warned him," said Jenna taking a sip of her own coffee. "Maybe my mother can help him quit, every time he wants one I'll have her beat him a rolling pin. It seems to do the trick." Greg went to say something else when the baby monitor started chirping and he heard Katie muttering to herself and moving around in her crib.

"You wanna get your daughter while I try to distract your parents?" asked Jenna. Greg heard his father's weak protest and his mother going off in Norwegian and decided the seven month old would be easier to handle.

"Just smack one of them," said Greg heading upstairs. Katie was sitting up in her crib and was babbling at one of her toys in the crib.

"Baby girl," said Greg, she turned her head to him and smiled at him. She started babbling at him and started her famous pick me up dance.

"You and your mother both have the 'I can't sleep past dawn' gene." Katie just grinned at him and Greg hugged her. He changed her diaper and dressed her in a set of pajamas Jenna had laid out on the changing table.

"You'll forgive me in twenty years from now when you see the pictures. Just remember your mother picked this out." It was a white outfit with brown reindeer on the front with a fuzzy red nose and a little hood that if you pulled it up had mini antlers. Katie just babbled at him and he took her downstairs. His parents had stopped fighting, but were giving each other glares over the breakfast table in the kitchen. Jenna had a cup of coffee in their hands and a fresh baked roll on a plate. Jenna grinned at him and Katie.

"Oh she looks darling," said Kari taking Katie from him and hugging her.

"I can't wait to get pictures of her in it," said Jenna. Greg exchanged a look with his dad and shrugged.

"You're mother dressed you like an elf so you have no room to talk," said Noah.

"I'll send you the pictures," said Kari when she noticed Jenna looking at him clearly trying to picture him in an elf outfit.

_I'm gonna get Warrick for this_.

…

"Oh she looks so cute," said Kari unwrapping her present that had the photo of Katie with Santa.

"She looks like her mommy," said Noah.

"Expect she a white girl," said Jenna holding Katie on her lap. They had fun watching Katie trying to unwrap her presents, she seemed horribly confused by the fact that she had been told no every other time she went for the boxes on the floor near the tree and now they were telling her to go at them. Jenna sat Katie on her lap and held her while Greg helped Katie open her presents.

"She made out pretty well for her first Christmas," said Greg. His parents had gotten her a newer walker that had attached toys and played music, Papa and Nana Olaf got her a Sleeping Beauty tea set. Jenna's mom got her a stuffed cat that talked when it's paw was pressed.

Jenna and Greg had gotten Katie a new thing of blankets and sheets for her crib and some clothes. The girls who worked with Jenna all chipped in and gave her a gift card to Targets and Ofilia and Jonathan had gotten her some new pajamas. Katie however seemed more fixated on the bows and was trying to put them on whoever was closest to her.

"Why didn't we just get her a box of bows?" asked Jenna watching Katie laugh as the cat tried to get the bow off it's paw.

"But I like the talking stuffed animal," said Greg playing with the toy. Jenna got up and went with her mother into the kitchen to get dinner prep underway and his father shook his head.

"It's not even close to dinner time," said Noah. Greg looked at his dad.

"You were here for Thanksgiving right and you saw the madness that went into that?"

"I don't ever remember your mother starting dinner this early." Kari glared at him and Noah wisely shut up.

"Ohhh," whined Katie trying to get a bow to stick to the tree. Greg picked her up and moved her away from the tree.

"Seriously you have a toy store here," Katie put the bow on his forehead and started laughing. "You are your mother's child."

... It was getting close to dinner time when the doorbell rang. Jenna tossed Greg the trash bag with the wrapping paper in it and opened the door. Grissom had Hank on a leash and he was holding a bag of brown and serve rolls.

"I figure it was rude to come to dinner without bring something to share."

"Nah, come in." Gabriel eyed the Boxer and took up a position close to Katie when they came in. Katie let out a huge shriek and lighting crawled over to Grissom and the dog. Hank flopped down on his belly and licked the baby. Grissom picked Katie up and looked down at Hank.

"We don't lick other people's babies."

"Could be worse," said Greg. "He could have tried to sneak her a demo of a board game he's working on for ages eight and younger."

"Hodges?" asked Grissom.

"He should have just given me a bomb."

Notes-Muppet Family Christmas is the best holiday special ever!


End file.
